The Love Of A Criminal
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy es la mejor asesina del mundo, en compañia de Jet, Jeff, Shadow y Silver su hermano y su mejor amiga Rouge. Amy se enamora perdidamente de un policia muy famoso, ¿Amy conseguira superar las barreras de policia&asesina? ¿ Y Sonic podra lograr que Amy este con el a todos los precios? Solo lee y descubre que es lo que pasa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a Todos(; me llamo Noah y he escrito este fic en mi imaginación, Amy tiene la supervelocidad de Sonic y los poderes telepatas de Silver, es solo para avisar que se los he puesto yo porque me pareció divertido, bueno tengo que decir que Jeff The Dog es mi personaje al igual que Melody Rose. Bueno espero que os guste hay va(:_**

** Capitulo 1**

** Punto de Vista Normal:**

Eran las 12 de la noche, aquella eriza rosa caminaba rumbo a aquel museo, iba a ser pan comido para ella, su jefe la había piropeado "Eres la mejor para este trabajo, si lo consigues te daré lo que quieras".

¿Quién se resistiría a unos 20.000$ para compras? A ella nadie la había cogido nunca, porque iba a ser distinto esta vez.

Cogió su extreme-gear rosa y violeta y salió de la base EggFoward-Base, sonrio tétricamente al sentir la presencia de aquella murciélago.

-Rouge, ilumíname- dijo montándose a su extreme-gear.

-Salí con Knuckles hoy, ¿crees que hago bien?- dijo Rouge mirándola con una carita triste de niña buena.

-Tu sabes lo que opino, si te descubren te encierran- dijo la eriza rosada con una mirada fulminante.

-Pero yo quiero a Knuckles- dijo Rouge alegando a aquella eriza rosa.

-Si lo quieres cuéntale la verdad, sin mencionarme o te mato, cuéntale lo que eres y porque no puedes dejarlo, Eggman que sea un secreto pero cuéntale lo de Naill The Hawk- dijo aquella eriza rosa.

-Ames, eres mi mejor amiga y me tratas fatal- Rouge asintió a su plan si la eriza la trataba mal pero era su temperamento.

-Sentimiento mutuo- alego la eriza rosa –Tu quieres a Knuckles, te dejare contarle lo de Eggman cuando encuentre a Melody-

-De acuerdo, pero no le contare lo de Naill es un asesino y muy reconocido, el me va a hacer daño matando a Knuckles…- dijo la murciélago con la cabeza baja.

-¿Quieres que le mate?- dijo

-¿¡Harías eso por mi!?- la murciélago sonrio al oir decirle eso a su amiga rosa.

-Sí ese tío se acostó conmigo- dijo la eriza rosa con una cara de maldad.

-Gracias- la murciélago se lanzo a los brazos de la erizo.

-Suelta que tengo que robar una esmeralda caos-

-Ok, adiós Amy- la murciélago entro a la base.

Amy se dirigió a su próxima misión, el museo. Cuando estaba conduciendo su extreme-gear.

Cuando paro en un semáforo, era una criminal, pero no se conocería solo por una infracción, si la cogían y descubrían que llevaba una 9mm rosa y una navaja para acuchillar se quedarían felizmente con ella entre rejas.

-Hey guapa, tomas algo con nosotros ¿verdad?-

Error numero 1, tratar a una asesina como un zorra. Amy no contesto.

-¿Es que te damos miedo?-

Error numero 2, tratar de niña indefensa. Siguió sin contestar.

-Vente ya, pasémoslo bien juntos-

Error numero 3, ordenar a una asesina. Les miro y sonrio.

-Sí vamos ahí atrás- puso una sonrisa diabólica y conducio hasta un callejón con esos dos siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron, antes de que pudieran tocar esta los alejo con la mano.

-Quitaos la camiseta, vamos a pasarlo bien, giraos hacia atrás mientras me preparo- la chica saco su nueve milímetros y apunto a la cabeza del gato verde.

Disparo, directo en el blanco.

-¿Marcus? ¡MARCUS, MARCUS ¿ESTAS BIEN?, MARCUS!- El mapache se giro a la eriza la cual sostenía aquella pistola. –AAAAH- el mapache echo a correr.

-Grave error, has visto a una asesina secreta y te matare…- la jovencita levanto la pistola y salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz dejando tras de si una hasta de luz rosa. Paro a aquel mapache el cual del susto callo al suelo al verla allí enfrente pensando que había sido más rápido que ella.

-Por favor, yo no he visto nada, dejame vivir, por favor, te juro que no diré nada, por favor dejame ir, por favor-

Las suplicas de ese mapache hicieron reir a la eriza rosa.

-Lo siento pero ya has cometido 4 errores, adiós.

-AHHHHHH-

Dos disparos en la cabeza, dos muertos. La eriza volvió a la extreme-gear y se dispuso hasta la misión del museo.

-Una noche perfecta para conseguir una esmeralda caos- la eriza se coloco a la izquierda en la parte trasera, subió hasta la azotea corriendo a gran velocidad, Amy sonrio y saco su plano.

** Punto de vista Normal (otro lugar):**

-Sonic, ¿te apetece un café?- un zorrito de dos colas se dirigía a aquel erizo azul con los pies en una mesa.

-Si Tails, gracias- dijo aquel erizo azul.

-Sonic, un ladrón y asesino en el museo- un equidna rojo alterado entra por la puerta.

-Iré a por el, Knuckles ¿Dónde esta Blaze?- dijo Sonic.

-Blaze esta herida…- dijo Knuckles –Le dispararon en la barriga y ha perdido mucha sangre-

-Voy rapidísimo- dijo Sonic.

Sonic, como se dirigió al museo, entro con sus llaves tres guardias en el suelo, muertos y alterado entro en donde se encuentra aquella esmeralda caos. Cuando el erizo llego a aquella sala, vio que el asesino no era normal no llevaba el pasa montañas, llevaba unas gafas de sol negras y un gorro que tapaba su pelo, no llevaba unos pantalones de chándal negro y el tipo de jersey negro que cubriese todo, llevaba una camiseta palabra de honor, una falda tubo negra con un detallito blanco y las botas de tacón negras. Era una… ¿una chica? Imposible, una chica así de fina había acabado con tantos hombres… y con Blaze la mejor en su trabajo.

El erizo desvió la mirada de aquella chica vestida de negro hasta Blaze que estaba detrás de ella, había un gran charco de sangre.

-¡Bla…Blaze!- el erizo retrocedió y saco su pistola. –Las manos arriba, quedas detenida, por robar una esmeralda y además por dejar inconsciente a una agente de policía, que digo 4 agentes de policía-

-Bueno aparte de eso puedes añadir, asesinato de dos jóvenes ladrones en la calle Augardelleyt y esta noche después de robar la esmeralda caos roja y largarme pitando, asesinato del mayor asesino propietario de la mayor cadena de asesinos y ladrones Niall The Hawk.

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que oyes, tu amiga esta bien, deberías agradecérmelo, llévala a un hospital si quieres ayudarla, los otros 3 están muertos, ella no- la chica se acercaba a aquel erizo azul, con lentitud.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy guapo- tiro la pistola 9mm y retomo –Tira la tuya y hablamos-

El erizo hizo como ella, tiro su pistola. Era tranquilo y quería razonar con ella para sonsacarle cosas.

-¿Te sacrificarías por esa policía?-

-¿A que viene eso?-

El erizo retrocedió. Su plan era sacarle cosas no sacrificarse.

-Se curar heridas de bala, con pocas cosas, tu me das tu camisa y yo la curo- la ladrona sonrio y se acerco a el de nuevo –Piénsalo, yo solo tengo esta camiseta y luego… un sujetador… pero seria… embarazoso, por eso te toca a ti no…- dijo con voz provocadora.

-¿Cómo se que no es un truco?-

-Ella ¿te interesa no? Pues si te interesa a ti, a mi tambien-

-¿Interesarme, a que te refieres?-

-Es tu novia ¿no?-

-Blaze no es mi novia, es mi amiga- se ruborizo al sentir la mirada sexy de aquella ladrona.

A la ladrona le cambio la cara y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bien, dame la camisa- se arrodillo al lado de Blaze y comenzó a curarle la herida dela barriga, en unos 15 minutos Blaze dejo de sangrar y la ladrona detuvo la hemorragia y envolvió a la gata con la camisa del erizo.

-Esta, ahora me das mi recompensa ¿no?- la ladrona sonrio al policía.

-Estarás de broma, ¿¡que mierda quieres!? Tu la heriste no te mereces nada-

-Sí me lo merezco pude huir y me quede deteniendo la hemorragia e salvado a tu amiga en vez de dejarla morir, estaría muerta ahora mismo si no fuera por mi y voy a cobrar la recompensa quieras o no-

La ladrona se acerco al policía que tenia una cara de enfado monumental.

-No pienso hacer…- el policía fue interrumpido por la ladrona que estaba besándolo en los labios.

-Esto es lo que quería, adiós, guapo… nos veremos… ah mañana vente al almacén abandonado de New Street, allí esta la base de Niall The Hawk, te dejare los datos para que los cojas, y gracias por el beso y la esmeralda, yo de ti llevaría a tu amiga al hospital necesita electrodos o algo así si no quieres que muera claro, hasta otra Sonic The Hedgehog.

El erizo quedo patidifuso, esa chica sabia su nombre y le había besado, pero que atrevida pero la verdad es que era guapa o al menos de cuerpo de cara no la había visto…

Cogio a Blaze y recordó los datos, 2 muertos en Augardelleyt, y mañana iría a ese almacén a por el cadáver de otro muerto, donde encontrarían los datos.

-Esa chica…-

** Punto de Vista De Amy:**

-Ese chico, Sonic es guapísimo… jeje… mereció la pena quedarme a esperar. Aunque tener que aguantar las quejas de esa gata pelandrusca, bueno ahora a por Hawk. Sera divertido… ajjaja-

Llege a aquel almacén, me dejarían entrar, ya que se podía decir que seguía acostándome con Hawk, lo hacia para ver más a Rouge pero bueno… se dirigió a la puerta donde un león cachas que se puso a mirarme con cara de "otra novia puta" luego sonrio y dijo.

-Nombre-

-Amelia Rose The Hedgehog- respire hondo –Amy Black Rose nombre especial de asesina en serie.

-Amy Black Rose, lo siento, perdóneme, pase Hawk estará encantado de verla.

-Supongo, ¿me deja pasar ya o que?

-Si, si pase.

Entre en aquel lugar, lo que tenia de bueno el almacén era que era insonoro, allí estaban en una esquina Larry The Raccoon rei un poco y me acerque clave una navaja en su espalda, luego dispare a sus compañeros que no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, me acerque a la izquierda y empeze a disparar a Stella The Hedgehog, Darren The Fox. En 20 minutos había acabado con todos los asesinos rivales de nuestra compañía. Me acerque al despacho de Hawk, allí el con una sonrisa me esperaba.

-Hola guapa- me miro de arriba abajo –Dios me pones cachondo y todo-

-Gracias, guapo- me empezó a besar, levanto la falda un poco, y me levanto, me enganche con las piernas a las suyas, me condujo en el aire a la mesa y tiro todos los papeles al suelo y enseguida cuando seguía mirándome de mi bota saque la navaja limpia claro esta que la había limpiado al pantalón de una de las victimas, se la clave no dandole tiempo a reaccionar, murió y lo único que pude oir fue una palabra característica "zo… zorra…"

-Ahora cogemos los archivos de Rouge y ya esta…-

Accedí el ordenador y lo jaquee, conseguí eliminar los datos sin ningún rastro, como hacia Eggman no deje rastro como si Rouge no hubiera estado ahí. Cogí y vi las misiones, cogí la de las ladronas y conseguí quitar todas las de Rouge, busque una de un asesinato que tubo que cometer y lo quite de allí, luego busque en los cajones cualquier cosa relacionada con Rouge y la elimine y me la lleve conmigo, ahora Rouge estaba borrada del registro, solo tenia que quitar del medio al guardaespaldas de la puerta.

Me fui, claro esta que no deje ADN en mi querido Hawk, lo lave bien con un guante, y le quite esa camiseta, limpie la mesa para que no consiguiesen mi ADN y tambien en la manilla. Cuando me acorde de su teléfono móvil, por suerte Rouge solo se lo había dado a uno, al jefe.

Borre mi número de teléfono, las fotos, el número de Rouge y algunos mensajes.

Todo limpio, salí de allí, le pegue un tiro a aquel león que callo rápidamente.

Cogí mi extreme-gear y me fui rápidamente, cuando divise, 2 esmeraldas del caos las cogí de aquel bidón, que astuto mi Hawk y salí de ahí rápidamente.

** Punto de Vista Normal:**

Rouge, Shadow, Jeff, Silver y Jet estaban allí, quietos, esperando a Amy, tardaba un poco más de lo corriente.

-Voy a buscarla- se levanto Shadow hasta la puerta.

-SHADOW SIENTATE INMEDIATAMENTE, es la mejor en lo suyo, confiemos en ella.

"Y si ha ido a por Hawk, no Amy vuelve, te lo suplico" pensaba Rouge.

-Hola, siento la tardanza, hice un trabajo extra, salió a la perfección, Antes de que me grites Egg querido, mira lo que encontré en mi 2º trabajillo, 2 esmeraldas caos más, aquí tienes la del museo.

-Muy bien hecho, Amy- Eggman sonreía contento hacia aquella erizo, que se había quitado, el gorro y las gafas al llegar junto Eggman.

-Rouge tus datos- dijo estirando un montón de papeles.

-Gracias, Amy como podre agradecértelo.

-No siendo una imbécil bastara- dijo con tono serio, se sento en la mesa de Eggman y le extendió algo.

-¿Qué me traes más?-

-Pues e asesinado a la competencia entera-

-¿Te refieres a la compañía de Hawk? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido nadie de nosotros puede entrar?

-Yo si, se quería acostar conmigo y me conoce bien, pero bueno, están todos muertos y aquí en este papel habla de nuestra compañía, te dejo solito viejo Egg, me vuelvo a casa-

-Amy, te acompaño- dijo Shadow levantándose y siguiendo a aquella eriza.

Los dos erizos quedaron callados hasta el camino del garaje donde Amy había guardado la extreme gear.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? Pudieron haberte matado- dijo por fin aquel erizo negro, para romper el silencio.

-Pues no me han matado-

-la próxima vez, me lo dices y voy contigo.

-Bueno si te hace ilusión, ahora voy a casa, ¿vienes a casa si o no?

-No, hoy no- se dio la vuelta y continuo –Tengo trabajo con Rouge y Silver- respiro –Jet esta desocupado asi que no lo metas en tu casa-

-Ya nunca vienes a casa… me aburro sola.

-Otro día… ¿si?-

-Otro dia igual a mi no me apetece-

-Eso lo dices ahora, nos vemos Rose.

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo, es mi primer fic. Asique dejadme reviews ya tengo toda la historia completa asi que decidme si os gusta y la continuare._**

**_Se despide con un beso y un abrazo._**

**_Noah The Hedgehog La eriza de Agua y Aire. (;_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno hoy me he inspirado a escribir dos capitulos, que sepais que esta historia esta escrita ya, todo depende de vosotros(:**_

_**Si os gusta dejadme un review, por cierto que sepais que me encantan los libros de crimenes y amor y cosas asi, por eso estas historias van a tener algo de crimen.**_

_**Bueno... que mas iba a deciros... a si... Estoy escribiendo otra historia, llamada The Murderer Scholatic leedla tambien porfa es un Shadamy, que sepais que me encantan las historias de Amy por eso en casi todas las historias que escriba van a tratar sobre Amy o algo que ver excepto algunos one-shot romanticos, (contiene algo de lemmon, no detalladamente pero tiene lemmon).**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

Deje a Blaze en el hospital. Y me dirigí a la estación de policía, aun pensaba en aquel beso y el porque me había dicho eso, estaba desviándome un poco, pase por el parque y vi aquella silueta femenina, era ella, corrí a toda velocidad, como siempre a más de la velocidad de la luz, y la pare en seco.

-Hola, don juan… ¿no puedes vivir sin mí?-

-Solo vengo a pedirte explicaciones, no pienses en nada de eso.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo en esta noche tan fría?-

-Reconocería esa figura perfecta en cualquier parte-

"Espera… he dicho figura perfecta en voz alta" pensé.

-Gracias- se engancho a mi cuello, y me volvió a besar, pero este beso estaba siendo largo, y los labios de ella estaban intentando abrir una puerta, que consiguió abrir abriéndose paso dentro de mi boca, estaba jugueteando con mi lengua y después de jugar un poco exploro toda mi boca… no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera opuse resistencia a su beso. Cuando por fin se separo, pude sentir como si me hubiese quitado el aliento –Segundo en el día- sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué me besas?-

-Te propongo un juego, tu y yo jugamos sin decir nada a nadie de lo que hemos hecho hoy, tu me preguntas y yo contesto a todo pero esta claro, que yo tambien pregunto, tu a mi y yo a ti-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien empieza-

-¿Por qué me besas?-

-Me gustan los tíos como tu, duros y fuertes y además eres muy guapo. Me toca, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-27, ¿Por qué curaste a Blaze?-

-Porque tu me interesas y ella parecía importarte, mi turno guapo, ¿Tienes novia?-

-No… ¿Por qué te hiciste asesina?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Se quedo callada y dejo de sonreír, se puso seria totalmente que no parecía ella misma.

-Por que mis padres murieron, no tenia a donde ir, y me ofrecieron trabajo como ladrona, pero un dia me dieron una pistola para defenderme con 15 años y unos tipos intentaron violarme y les dispare y empeze a matar ahí- Resoplo y puso cara triste –Me toca, ¿de verdad crees que tengo una figura perfecta?-

-em…- no dije nada pero observe que su cara era picara. –Supongo… Me toca, ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?-

-Mi hermano me lo dijo, además se te conoce en la organización, como el agente más difícil de parar, aunque el que más me habla de ti es mi hermano, te tiene un odio… y por no mencionar que yo ya te había visto trabajar, muy sexy por cierto- me ruborice y cuando iba a hablar me interrumpió –Mi turno, no te olvides, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te bese?

-EM… pues supongo que me gusto…- resople, era ser sinceros aunque me avergonzaba decírselo -¿Quién es tu hermano?-

-Silver, Silver The Hedgehog- asintió decidida al ver mi cara de sorpresa Silver The Hedgehog era su hermano, el telepata asesino… que cosas tiene el mundo –me toca, ¿Que estas pensando cuando me ves en frente?-

-Eres una asesina despreciable, pero llena de secretos a los que quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, sacarte de esa pesadilla, porque alguien tan guapa como tu…- me di cuenta de su cara de enfado y suspire –me toca, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, en este mundo?-

-Desde los 10 años, me toca, ¿Me besarías de nuevo?-

Esa pregunta me helo la sangre, ¿le gustaba de verdad?

-Yo…- no pude terminar por que ella me estaba besando de nuevo, me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me deje vencer por el conjuro de sus labios y la belleza de esa chica, Segui besándola… y la agarre de la cintura, pude notar en su trasero una cosa medio ovalada, seria una navaja, por un momento, pensé en separarme y pedirle explicaciones pero, que mas daba, la tenia entre mis brazos, y ella era la que me besaba por una vez una tía me entraba a mi, aunque fuera una asesina.

-Sí me besarías, te toca.

-¿Por qué no cambias de vida?-

-Por que no se como empezar… y porque matarían a una persona muy especial para mi, además de que soy una asesina buscada por muchos en otros lugares.

-¿Quién es?-

Levanto un dedo y me tapo la boca con ese dedo.

-Es mi turno, recuerdas… ¿Quedarías conmigo otra noche?- sonrrio y me miro dulcemente.

-Em… eres una asesina y yo un policía y yo…-

-Para los demás soy una chica normal, nadie aparte de los asesinos, los ladrones y el jefe de la organización lo saben, y esa gata no me oyó hablar ni me vio la cara, si me descubren finge que no lo sabías, y no estarías mintiendo estarías ocultando un hecho para salvar tu trasero, incluso te prometería ir sin armas, pero tu tendrías que ir sin ellas, porque si no vinieses sin armas, mi querido amigo tendría que venir por mi y no creo que te gustase…-

-¿Es una amenaza?- dije seco, había fastidiado la noche.

-No, yo no amenazo con que venga conmigo un amigo asesino, si quisiera amenazarte haría esto- Me cogió con una mano y me estampo contra un árbol de su bolsillo trasero saco una navaja y me la puso en el cuello, luego se separo y guardo la navaja. No dije nada, estaba seguro de que si me quisiese matar ya lo había echo –Eso seria una amenaza de mi parte, yo solo te digo que si quedas conmigo y me haces una encerrona escaparía con mi amigo que tendría ganas de asesinarte después, aunque se que si quedamos… vendrás sin armas- me beso otra vez, un corto beso, sonrio y me hizo una seña de adiós.

-Espera- le grite.

-Quedaremos, por la noche en este parque- dije mirándola –Mañana-

-¿Mañana?- se quedo pensando –Um… tengo un trabajo… asi que tendré que retrasarlo ¿a las doce te viene bien?…-

-¿Y me tienes que decir que vas ha hacer un trabajo?- suspire y me cruce de brazos.

-Que tontito- me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla.

-Umm, soy policía recuerdas-

-Un policía que se enfadaría con la chica que tiene delante al descubrir que antes de quedar con el ha asesinado a alguien ¿no crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón…

-¿Cómo que puede? LA TENGO- la chica rosa se cruzo de brazos y luego puso una cara de sorpresa -Bueno… eh… escóndete-

-¿EH? ¿Pero que?- conteste molesto, cuando esta eriza rosa me tiro a unos arbustos.

-Shh… unos minutos-

Hice caso pero no sabía por que me debía esconder…

-¿Rose?- una voz se escuchaba a su lado.

-La misma- dijo con voz seductora, ni siquiera a mi me había hablado así.

-Iba a tu casa ahora, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Soy mayorcita, no te debo explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer- la chica rosa se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes razón, pero yo…- se acerco a ella y continuo –yo…-

-TU ¿Qué? Dime ¿Qué? Me rechazaste cuando salí de la base del viejo, asi que no hagas el tonto y ve a casa, piénsatelo mejor, antes de rechazar a esta eriza, adiós Shadow- dijo aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, ya sabes como es el jefe, no te habría dado plantón, lo siento…- se acerco a la eriza estaba a punto de salir de entre los arbustos y pegarle un puñetazo. Pero… esta aparto a Shadow y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shadow se giro y la beso en los labios este beso fue largo y me sento bastante mal. Pero se aparto y dijo.

-Adiós Shadow, nos vemos mañana en la base-

-Adiós, Rose-

El erizo negro se alejo caminando de aquel escenario, y cuando estaba ya a bastante distancia, iba a salir, pero esta me piso la mano, impidiendo que me moviera, la verdad es que ese tacón me estaba haciendo daño pero sabía que era para que no me moviese e hiciese ruido.

-Levántate- me dijo.

Aun me dolia la mano me levante y me queje un poco, cuando esta cogió la mano del pisotón y la agarro con las dos manos, soplándole con dulzura.

-¿Te duele ahora?-

-N…no- dije ruborizado.

-Pensaba que estabas guapo cuando te enfadabas pero cuando sonríes lo eres más-

-Para ser una asesina eres muy peculiar-

-Shh… me muero por besarte pero si me llamas asesina me voy de aquí ya.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la izquierda, no sabía que hacer, de verdad ella me gustaba tenia que admitirlo, bueno era muy guapa y era la segunda vez que pasaba un rato con ella, no parecía tan mala…

La seguí sigilosamente, sabía perfectamente que ella sabía que la seguía pero siguió caminando, en frente de mi, había una extreme gear rosa y lila, con un casco de color negro y rosa. Ella se subió a la extreme-gear.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella seca.

-Espera- me acerque y la bese –No vale solo que tu me robes besos, yo tambien se robártelos a ti-

-Bueno el poli ahora se hace atrevido con la chica asesina- puso morros –No se por que me besas si soy una miserable asesina, mejor será que olvides esto-

-No tengo por que hacerlo, tu aunque no me creo que esto pase, me gustas, y pienso sacarte de ese mundo y hare lo imposible por lograrlo, pero créeme si estoy de servicio te atrapare para conseguir sacarte información sobre tu jefe y luego le encerraremos para que tu seas libre-

Vi como se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada era una chica muy ruda.

-Pues supongo que debería agradecértelo- se levanto de la moto y tiro del asiento hacia arriba, "Esperaba un beso" pensé. Debajo del asiento de piel había una mochila negra. De ella saco un portátil y un archivador con un montón de papeles –esto es de la organización Hawk lo he robado para ti, de nada- suspiro y bajo el asiento, se sento y se puso el casco –Adiós Sonic The Hedgehog-

-Espera ¿y tú nombre?

-Te basta con saber Rose-

Dichas estas palabras Rose se fue de allí, no quería atraparla aun… cuando sepa quien es ese alguien especial lo encontrare y se lo hare saber sacándola de ese mundo asqueroso que no merece la pena. Para que estuviese conmigo…

Me dirigía a la sala de policías.

-Sonic, ¿estas bien?- Se acerco Knuckles con cara de preocupación.

-y ¿Blaze?- pregunto Tails.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mi jefe Vector, acompañado por un camaleón llamado Espio.

-De acuerdo, tomad asiento os contare- resople pensando en Rose –Pues al llegar al museo en la puerta había 3 guardias muertos por disparos en distintas zonas, me enfurecí y corrí a la sala de la esmeralda caos, allí estaba, el asesino, aunque en vez de asesino deberíais saber que es una chica- calle al ver las caras de Tails, Espio y Knuckles.

-Vaya… no será la Black Rose, ¿verdad?- pregunto el jefe.

-No lo se, no me dijo su nombre, pero lo peor es que parece una chica muy fina, llevaba ropa de chica, aunque fuese negro, me extraña que Blaze vistiendo un pantalón y una camisa no pudiese con ella, ella vestía una camiseta palabra de honor, una falda tubo y unas botas, que ofrecen poca movilidad y bueno… se llevo la esmeralda, si, pero curo la hemorragia de Blaze, me dijo que lo hacia por mi, que quería divertirse antes conmigo, me beso y se largo, yo corrí con Blaze al hospital y luego me la encontré le saque información, mediante una especie de juego "preguntas y respuestas" yo le contestaba a una y ella a las mías, bueno, ella me hacia preguntas personales y yo sobre ella, sus asesinatos, como empezó… todo eso. Me dijo que empezó a los 10 años como ladrona porque su hermano y ella presenciaron el asesinato de sus padres, les quedo grabado y fueron acogidos por el jefe que tienen ahora, me hablo de que empezó siendo asesina con 15 años porque dos tipos intentaron violarla y como su jefe le ofreció un arma les disparo matándolos y le tomo gustillo a asesinar como quien dice- respire pensando en ella y sus besos, algo que no contaría a nadie –Le dije que ella podría ser buena y que quería ayudarla a salir de allí y me dijo que no saldría hasta que una persona especial para ella saliese con vida de las bases de su jefe, que cuando la liberase les diría todo sobre su jefe y cosas asi- dije terminando el relato.

-Si estas hablando de Black Rose, en estos años se ha hecho famosa al principio era poco discreta pero ahora a medida que pasaron estos años, ha sido mas difícil atraparla, es muy buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, para ser una chica es muy fuerte, sus ojos suelen ser los causantes del parálisis son color jade y eso hace que todos queden embobados, es buena con las armas y tiene una buena puntería, además de el don de la velocidad de la luz. Se la desconoce de todo y además su pasado esta borrado, ni ADN, ni historial, ni que le sucedió, ni familia…-

-Oye Sonic- me llamo Tails

-¿Si, amigo?- le dije.

-¿Qué es este portátil?-

-Ah pues, cuando nos vimos por segunda vez me dijo que en la calle de Augardelleyt hay dos muertos asesinados por ella, que en el almacén abandonado de la ciudad esta la base de operaciones Hawk, el mayor asesino de todos, me ha dicho que los ha matado a todos, que ya no tiene competencia y me dio este portátil con sus datos, osea los de Hawk.

Unas horas mas tarde de haber hablado con ellos, me fui a casa, pensando en ella… mañana quedaría con ella.

**Punto de Vista de Rouge:**

-Knox cielo, ¿vienes a la cama?

-Si, pero es que estoy preocupado…

-¿Por qué? Cuéntamelo-

-Rouge, cielo, sabes que robaron la esmeralda del caos del museo ¿no?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, Amy era difícil de pelar y ya la había visto antes.

-Blaze, salió herida, pero Sonic pudo llevarla al hospital-

-Blaze es la gata ¿no?- Knuckles me asintió –y Sonic es el erizo más rápido-

-Exacto, pues veras, la asesina le curo la hemorragia a Blaze y Sonic se quedo anonadado, por que la asesina mato a 2 hombres y les dio la ubicación además de que mato a toda una colmena de asesinos y le dio documentos importantes a Sonic, creo que la asesina siente algo por el…-

-No me digas…- su Amy enamorada, no me lo puedo creer, mañana la vacilaría bien, sonrio.

-Bueno si esta enamorada no le hara daño a Sonic, ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón Rouge… ¿crees que me complico la vida?-

-No creo, eres muy bueno y eso me encanta- empeze a besarlo y acabe vencida por el cuerpo de mi querido equidna rojo.

Sonreí viendo como iba besando mi cuerpo. Conseguimos después de una hora dormir.

Cuando me desperté empeze a vestirme, tenia que ir al ático más chulo que te puedas imaginar, oh si, el de Amy. Ya que me debe una explicación. Mire a Knuckles, dormía y hoy tenia turno de mañana, mire el reloj las 9.

-Knox…- le sonreí y lo traquetee un poco –Venga despiértate…

-Eh…- Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Tienes que irte en tres cuartos de hora. Vamos levanta.

-Gracias Rouge…- me beso y se levanto.

-De nada, mientras te vistes te preparo algo, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Una tostada y un café-

-¿Una sola? Te hare 3, tienes tiempo y tienes que comer bien recuerda que no me puedes dejar nunca-

-Sí, de acuerdo…- Knox empezó a vestirse suspiro y dijo –nunca te dejare.

-Ni yo a ti- le bese y me fui a preparar el desayuno.

Hizo café y 6 tostadas, de la nevera saque mermelada de fresa y de naranja tambien mantequilla. Puse en unas tacitas café y cogí los dos plato colocando las tres tostadas en uno y las otras tres en otro, Knuckles bajo y nos sentamos comimos.

-¿A dónde vas hoy?- me pregunto dando un sorbo a su café.

-Tengo una amiga que ha ligado y quiero que me de detalles, aunque estoy segura de que me tirara algo por que le dará vergüenza hablar del tema.

-JAJAJAJA tienes unas amistades…

"No lo sabes tu bien" pensé sonriéndole.

-Es buena chica, todo lo que hace, lo hace pensando en el bien de su hermanita-

-¿y eso?-

-Digamos que tiene que cuidarla, aun es menor de edad-

-Ahh… ¿tú la ayudas?-

-Bueno en lo que puedo, su hermana es la persona más impredecible de lo que puedas imaginar y muy orgullosa, por eso no acepta mi ayuda.

-Vaya… espero que tu amiga consiga mantener a su hermana. ¿Cuántos años tienen las dos?

-La pequeña tiene 15 años, la mayor 25 años-

-Bueno cielo, adiós- me dijo el equidna rojo -¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer, otro día ¿si?-

-¿Algo?-

-Si ya sabes un trabajo especial secreto de mi jefecito, que va voy a la disco a despejarme con mi amiga- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… no me pongas los cuernos eh…-

-De acuerdo, pero eso ¡nunca pasaría!- sonreí divertidamente.

-Mejor, hasta otro día-

-Adiós, Knox trabaja duro- sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina, cogí mis llaves, por suerte tenía un montón de llaves aunque no las que necesitaba…

1- Casa de Knuckles.

2- Casa de Silver.

3- Casa de Shadow.

4- Base de Eggman.

La verdad es que es irónico, Amy es mi mejor amiga y se niega a darme sus llaves, en cambio Shadow y Silver me han dado las suyas por si acaso, incluso mi jefe… Es verdad Amy es muy seria y difícil de entender, solo sonreía con un chico que le gustase, con su hermana y al ver la cara de terror de la gente.

-Mi Ames es sádica- murmure y me dirigí a la puerta donde cerré la puerta.

La suerte de la casa de Knuckles, era que era solo suya, sin encuentros con nadie ni viejas chismosas, me dirigí a junto mi Extreme-gear, de color roja y negra.

-Um… el ático de Ames esta a unos 20 minutos, ¿atajo?- le di vueltas por un momento y decidí atajar por la calle del centro.

Llegue al piso de Ames, me dirigí en el ascensor al quinto piso, sonreí y llame a la puerta.

-AAAAUUUCHH- oí un grito lejano, proveniente del piso, siempre pasaba cuando iba.

"¿Se habrá caído de la cama o por las escaleras?" pensé para mi.

Abrió la puerta, cualquier tío se ruborizaría al verla así o quizás se lanzarían a ella a quitarle lo demás, llevaba un sujetador negro bastante abierto, una bata de estas de hoy en día cortas de punto fino y unos shorts de un pijama muy cortos e iba descalza.

-Lo siento ¿tienes compañía?- pregunte mirando su atuendo.

Negó con la cabeza y me hizo pasar.

-Gracias por asesinar a Hawk.

-De- bostezo –Nada, además el es un cabrón que me puso los cuernos y no pienso quedar de cornuda-

-Tú hiciste lo mismo con Shadow… Además tu fuiste la primera en ponérselos- le replique con una picara sonrisa.

-Bueno pero Shadow es algo que no se ve todos los días el se lo hizo con esa gata pelandrusca- protesto Amy.

Amy se dirigió a por un baso de agua, su cocina tenia barra americana y veía todo lo que hacia.

-Oye, ¿Qué paso ayer con Sonic?- cambie de tema al ver que Amy regresaba.

En ese momento Amy estaba bebiendo un poco de agua para despertarse, la escupió y se cayo al suelo, a unos pocos segundos se incorporo tosiendo, se fue de nuevo a la cocina y cogió dos cervezas sonrio abriendo la suya, dio un sorbo y ofreciéndome una cerveza.

La acepte, Amy y yo bebíamos por la mañana si hay tema interesante, ella cogió otra de la nevera y se puso como las niñas pequeñas, en posición india.

-Pues es un policía muy guapo y cachas- sonrio con malicia –Pero tarde o temprano tendré que matarle-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con interés.

-Me ha visto la cara y los policías son unos rastreros, aunque a este yo le guste-

-Si le gustas no te venderá-

-Eso te crees todo, los polis lo hacen todo por la ley- afirmo Amy.

-Bueno, dale una oportunidad, sabe que eres una asesina y no te ha vendido ni te ha capturado, es algo ¿no?-

-Si, hoy quede con el a partir de las doce, me divertiré- sonrio con un aire maligno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunte asustada ante su reacción.

-Nada… solo le probare antes de decirle adiós, me refiero a acostarme con el y luego… decirle que lo nuestro es imposible y que no me mola su royo poli-

-Amy eres tonta… se nota que te gusta, no lo dejes escapar-

-IDIOTA- Me grito Amy con una cara de maldad y tristeza, clavo su navaja en mi mano, ocasione un grito bajo de dolor, cuando empeze a sangrar esta se asusto y se levanto, cogió un botiquín, siempre había sido muy impulsiva, se quedo callada y me saco la navaja de la mano. Luego empezó a curarla con cuidado, me echo alchol.

-Ah… me dueeeleee….- me queje.

-Yo salí con un policía… cuando era asesina a los 16 años, el tenia 19 años y era nuevo en esto… se llamaba… Mephiles, Mephiles The Hedgehog, lo echaron de su trabajo cuando se enteraron de que Black Rose la asesina despiadada estaba detrás de el, acostándose con el, siendo feliz y cometiendo asesinatos, a el no le importo solo por que quería estar conmigo… pero luego mi jefe se entero de que el gran Mephiles salía conmigo y… lo mando asesinar, lo asesino Jeff The Dog. Por eso le odio tanto, le asesinaría yo misma pero… no puedo, Eggman lo tiene de protegido, además de que si Sonic muriese yo ya no aguantaría más y me pegaría un tiro. Por eso quiero alejarme de el, hacer como si el no estuviese en mi vida y en mi corazón, llámame poco profesional o hipócrita tienes razón, pero no quiero ver como alguien sufre, por eso te digo que seas sincera con Knuckles o que te alejes lo antes posible de el para no hacerte más daño-

Ahí entendí a Ames no solo le habían asesinado a los padres, si no que vivía a la sombra de Eggman matando gente por salvar a su hermana que estaba encerrada en un lugar de una de las 100 bases de Eggman, tambien había perdido al amor de su vida, ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar, Sonic puede morirse si sigue con ella, vaya mierda de vida, quizás ella tuviese razón.

-AAAHHH- emití un grito más alto al notar el alchol en mi herida.

-Calla, a ver si los vecinos suben y ven el panorama por tus putos gritos- calle, Amy tenia la mirada cristalina pero se estaba reprimiendo.

-Lo siento pero es que el alchol en las heridas no me mola, lo prefiero en la boca-

Amy sonrio y cogió el bote de la medicina poniéndose me encima y casi haciéndome tragar el botecito, de broma claro. Forcejeamos y se separo al ver que estaba en desventaja.

-Que quieres el alchol bébetelo- rio y se me quito de encima.

-Siento lo de tu mano- me dijo.

-No te preocupes, tú me la curas bien.

-Voy a lavar la navaja…- fue a la cocina y se puso a lavarla con un papel, cuando acabo vino a mi lado, y acaricio mi mejilla, tranquilizándome.

-Me duele la mano….- dije riéndome después –Pero gracias…-

-No las des… además yo te la clave… jeje…-

Era la primera vez que Amy me sonreía, normalmente era seria y arisca, nunca sonreía a menos que se enamorara como lo había echo de Sonic, tambien por su hermana y por el sufrimiento de la gente.

-¿te puedo hacer una cuestión?-

-Sí, pero oye… ¿desde cuando eres tan sabionda de palabras raras?-

-Desde que estoy con Knuckles- resople - ¿Por qué disfrutas viendo suplicar y llorar a la gente?-

-Eh… pues me hace ver que no soy la única que sufre, como sufro yo al estar lejos de mis padres y de Melody, solo tengo a Silver…

-Y a mi cielo…-

-Pero no podemos andar juntas nunca, excepto a que vengas a mi casa-

-Bueno… tengo que irme con Egg, lo siento peque… te quiero más que nadie-

-Murciélago empalagosa- protesto Amy.

Era la misma de siempre… y eso me hacia ver lo rara que era.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí a la base, hoy tenia planificada un robo/secuestro, la jovencita que íbamos a secuestrar, Wave The Eagle. Y ella se iba encargar de distraer a los polis robando un diamante que costaba más de 100.000$

Mientras que Jet se ocupaba de secuestrar a Wave, hija de un hombre de lo más famoso, un político que nos serviría de mucho para dominar la ciudad, cuando matásemos a su hija seria para nosotros. Antes de que saliera Amy me había alcanzado, tenía una misión y quería saber sus datos.

Amy y yo cogimos las extreme gears y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a la base de Eggman.

_**Ay... con el examen de biologia cerca no se si podre escribir para esta semana y la proxima... bueno haber como hago ;) un beso a todos y dejadme reviews si os gusto y si no os gusto no seais malos...**_

_**JAJAJAJA**_

_**venga se despide con un abrazo y un beso Noah The Hedgehog la eriza del agua y el aire. Un beso fanfictioners xD**_

_** DEJADME REVIEWS PORFAVORRRRR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno por fin traigo el capitulo 3, este me parece que es bastante largo, no se… como los hago en word, no se como quedan aquí, jajaja. Bueno a lo serio, esto solo cuenta las misiones, espero que os guste, y dejadme reviews.**

**Por cierto agradecimiento a:**

**aiiLoobeeiiu por decirme que escribo muy bien y hacerme ese cumplido de que le gustaría escribir como yo :D enserio tu tambien escribes genial, puesto que me encantan tus historias, sobre todo la de Déjate llevar J**

**Tambien gracias a Tere por decirme que le encanta. Continuare lo mas rápido posible.**

**LightDark95 me gusto que la seleccionases como favorita, o eso creo que pone en el mensaje que me enviaron al correo jaja.**

**Katy la eriza me gusta que aprecies mis personajes y sus nuevas formas de ser, jajaja, me alegro de que te guste, ya que a mi tambien me encanta la historia de Cosas del destino y estoy deseando saber que pasa.**

**ILoveSonAmy actualizo lo más pronto posible, jajaja Bueno que pasa ya se vera. Y si Shadow y Amy tienen un royo.**

**Alejandra me alegra que te guste ;) **

**SusanaLoveYou me alegro de que ames chica, si hay mas Sonamy y mas historia jajaja.**

**SyndyTheCat pues que pasa con Sonic y Amy, pues lee y ya te enteras jaja**

**SonamyFan contentísima de que te guste ;) continuo pronto, tranqui, pasan cosas jajaajaja me alegro que te guste chica tequee bss.**

**Empiezo. **

**Capitulo 3**

**Punto de Vista De Shadow:**

Todos llegaron a la reunión bien, Eggman les espero y cuando todos estaban sentados hablo.

-Rouge iras con Silver al museo, Silver cubrirás las espaldas de Rouge y ella se llevara el diamante, mientras esta es la distracción, mientras que en otra parte Shadow cortara los sistemas de seguridad y se cargara a unos guardaespaldas si es necesario, mientras que tu Jet iras por Wave y la secuestraras, Amy tu te encargaras de la esmeralda del caos que esta libre en un museo lejos de la ciudad, partirás de inmediato con Jeff-

Se me helo la sangre, Jeff y Amy, ni hablar. No permitiría que fuese con ese imbécil.

-NI HABLAR- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?- me pregunto Eggman con mala cara.

-Esta claro, Jeff y Amy son el peor equipo que puede haber.

-No, no lo son, Amy es ágil y rápida y robara la esmeralda en menos que canta un gallo- Eggman fue interrumpido de repente.

-Pues si, lo hare en menos que canta un gallo, no necesito a ese chucho- Amy se cruzo de brazos mientras que Jeff se partía mirándole el escote.

-hijo de puta- murmure.

-NO DISCUTAIS MIS ORDENES- Grito Eggman –Amy si eres buena en lo tuyo pero Jeff será de ayuda como distracción y eso-

-Además solo matare guardias que mas te da preciosa- dijo Jeff mirando a Amy.

-Si le tocas un pelo te juro que…- dijo Rouge enfurecida.

-¿Qué que?- pregunto Jeff con cara de confiado.

-Te parto el cuello- prosiguió Silver.

-Oh el telepata a la defensiva, cuidado que me va ha hacer volar… uuh-

En ese instante Rose, le había dado un puñetazo en la cara a Jeff dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sigamos…- dijo Rose mirando al jefe.

-Bien hecho Rosita- dijo Rouge abrazándola.

En ese instante Jet miro con una sonrisa a Rose, suele ser un pervertido, pero lo hace como chiste, es así por eso no me molesta.

-Rose, me pones mucho cuando te pones tan dura de pelar-

-Gracias por animarme Jet- Rose sonrio y volvió a decir –Siga viejo Egg-

-Bueno… haber Rouge y Silver saldréis a las nueve de la noche, Shadow y Jet vosotros a las nueve y cuarto y Amy y Jeff a las nueve y media, volved lo antes posible, venga podéis iros.

Nos fuimos todos, yo me fui con Rose para calmar su enfado, normalmente el sexo era mejor con ella enfadada.

-Rose calma- dije –Si te hace algo ese malnacido le daré una paliza-

-Gracias Shadow- me beso en los labios.

-¿Vamos a tu casa o esperamos algo?-

-Vamos llévame- sonrio y se agarro a mi cuello suavemente.

-De acuerdo- sali corriendo con ella en brazos.

Llegamos a su casa, en verdad teníamos suerte de que en su edificio había poca gente y nadie sabía que yo era un asesino y se me conocía por ser despiadado…

Llegamos a nuestro destino.

Subí aun con ella en brazos, llegamos a su casa, Cogio sus llaves y abrió, siempre íbamos a la misma casa, para tener nuestros casuales deslices, a la mía.

Sonreí con mucha intensidad, corrió hasta su habitación agarrándome por la mano izquierda.

Al llegar a su cuarto me tiro a la cama, me quito aquella camisa blanca que yo llevaba, se sento encima de mi, en la parte de la cadera, en ese momento, empezó desabrochándose la camisa y tirándola hacia atrás, me beso en el abdomen suavemente, luego fue subiendo de intensidad, llego a mi boca, suavemente, para después empezar a quitarme los pantalones en ese instante decidí quitarle ese dichoso pantalón corto de poliéster negro.

Me puse encima de ella, quitándoselos hacia abajo. Luego cuando la observe detenidamente vi su cuerpo bien formado. Unas buenas delanteras, un trasero bien puesto y una figura delgada, la perfecta para todos.

Aparte un mechón de pelo de su cara y la bese apasionadamente, seguí por el cuello, el cuello, si alguien fuese listo para debilitarla tendrían que darle besos en el cuello.

Estuvimos llenándonos durante 1 hora y media, cuando terminamos, a los minutos se durmió en mis brazos, la abrace firmemente, para dormirme agarrado a su lado.

Cuando desperté me fui al salón, lo inspeccione un poco, al entrar por la puerta había una puerta a la izquierda, en la que al abrirla había una habitación con las paredes blancas y una ventana con las cortinas rosas, una cama de matrimonio, una televisión, unas estanterías llenas de libros raros en ingles, español, francés y alemán, tambien había una mesita de noche con una lamparita roja, tambien había un escritorio. El salón estaba unido a la cocina separada con una barra americana, inspeccione la cocina, tenía un friegaplatos, un lavavajillas con una mesita y unos armaritos muy monos para ella, una ventana que transmitía mucha luz. El salón era enorme, había una estantería con unos libros de novelas de asesinos, crímenes, misterio, romance (¿romance ella lee esto?) pensé, miedo y aventuras. En el centro había una televisión de plasma de 49 pulgadas, un sofá de 4 plazas en frente de una mesita pequeña, otros dos sofás a la izquierda y a la derecha de uno solo. Pegado a la pared donde al entrar hay un mueble con un espejo, una figurita rara y un cajón con llave (donde guarda armas y documentos), en la esquina hay un mueble con copas, licor, fotos de Silver, Melody, Serena, Claiff y ella de pequeños, fotos de Rouge y ella, ella y yo, Silver y ella, Jet y yo, el grupito entero menos Jeff y el jefe.

Luego subí otra vez y entre en una habitación, allí no había nada, solo unas colchonetas azules, y unas paredes con plástico de burbujas con cuádruple capa, posiblemente donde entrena, había en el suelo un saco de boxeo a medio romper y en una colchoneta, sangre seca.

Sali de esa habitación y vi un baño, una ducha con hidromasaje, una bañera, un armarito donde había compresas, tampones, bastoncillos, cuchillas de afeitar y cepillos de dientes en la puerta del medio, a la derecha había un montón de gomas de pelo, diademas y cepillos, a la izquierda había un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Un baño y otra ventana. Sali y me sente en el sofá para mirar la televisión.

Cuando sentí un ruido la vi, llevaba mi camiseta blanca puesta, iba descalza y se estaba frotando los ojos, bajo las escaleritas y se sento a mi lado, sonrio y se sento a mi lado.

-¿Qué mirabas?- Me pregunto con voz melosa.

-Nada a ver que hay por ahí…- dije mirando de nuevo la tele.

-Nos acostamos y me tratas mal ¿o que?-

-No, yo te quiero muchísimo- le dije mirándola.

-Más te vale guapo- me abrazo y se recostó en mi pecho.

-Rose, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar- le dije.

-¿Inspeccionaste mi casa?-

-Sí- le respondí.

-¿Te gusta?-

-muy normal para ti- me rei al ver su cara.

-¿Qué?- respondió separándose de mi.

-Sí tú eres diabólica, sádica, que tengas rosa y cosas monas es interesante.

-Me llamas asesina, en mi cara lo odio-

-Vale, lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes?- dijo sonriente.

-Sí- la abrace y ella me beso en los labios.

-Bobi- se abrazo a mí y estuvimos mirando la televisión hasta las 3 menos cuarto.

Comimos juntos unos espaguetis, más que comer nos lo tiramos para divertirnos, claro esta que se quito mi camiseta y yo como estaba en bóxer no importo, luego de eso nos dimos una ducha para quitarnos el tomate del cuerpo, juntos por supuesto. Después de ducharnos estuvimos abrazados en ropa interior en la cama, teníamos día libre y lo malo era que si me veían me atrapaban por que era un asesino conocido, asi que nos quedaríamos hay asta las nueve que nos iríamos, nos acostamos otra vez y cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 8 y media.

-Es hora de irse preparando- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos son unos ojos inexpresivos, cosa que me desanima, ya que no se que siente.

-Sí-

Empecé a vestirme, cogí la camiseta blanca, y los pantalones negros con las cadenitas "a lo gótico" me puse los calcetines y el tenis negros.

Cuando acabe busque mi arma, una 8mm, si era pequeña pero cavia en mi bolsillo, era muy ligera y su color era negro y rojo.

Cogí mi chaqueta y la metí ahí pensé en la especialidad de cada uno.

-Jeff era especialista en tortura, usaba metralletas y venenos de efecto lento.

-Rouge era una ladrona la mejor y la única de la organización, tenia una 8mm negra y lila, solo disparaba para herir.

-Jet era el típico cachondo que usaba pistolas normales que disparaba al corazón en todos los asesinatos.

-Amy degollaba a los pervertidos, gente que odiaba y la había tratado mal, pero si no tenia relación disparaba.

-Silver mata con navajas y cuchillos, tiene una colección enorme de cuchillos de cocina, navajas y cosas asi, aunque siempre lleva una 9 mm con el.

-Yo sin embargo usaba pistolas, me encantaba dispararles, si no era eso, les daba palizas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y luego los miraba haciendo así.

Cuando me gire, la vi, normalmente Amy era muy femenina para algo era una chica, aprovechaba su buen cuerpo para engatusar a algunos guardias y luego asesinarlos. Hoy llevaba una camisa blanca con un escote en V, había dejado 4 botones al descubierto, llevaba unos pantalones negros, que eran ajustados y cortos, llevaba unas botas altas con un tacón considerado.

-Estas preciosa-

-Oye Shad, ¿somos amigos con derecho, verdad?-

-Sí supongo-

Si Amy me gustaba pero… yo a ella no, me conformaba con que ella fuese mía de momento.

-Vale- sonrio y me agarro de la mano, bajamos y cogimos su extreme gear.

La mia estaba en la base de Eggman, ya eran las nueve cuando llegamos, salimos todos menos Jeff y Amy.

-Jet, tu turno, la habitación de Wave es esa de la izquierda, vuela hasta allí, mientras me cargo las cámaras.

-okei querido Shad-

-No me llames así si no quieres morir-

-Vale vale jajaja- se rio y se fue hasta donde le había dicho.

Yo me cole por los túneles de ventilación y me fui hasta la sala de las cámaras, 3 guardias, sonreí y les dispare en la cabeza, desconecte las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad, luego salí de esa habitación dejando atrás todo, unos guardaespaldas se me pusieron delante, me hice el inocente y me fui con ellos, aproveche un momento de descuido para matar a dos, el otro se me quedo mirando con terror y cogió su arma, esquive el disparo y le mande una patada de cortesía, luego cuando estaba en el suelo le dispare en la cabeza, me dirigí a la salas, era una distracción divertida, cuando me di cuenta sonreí, Jet había cumplido.

-Tu detente- me grito un guardaespaldas.

-Si yo ya he acabado tenemos lo que queremos- me rei –Un placer acabar contigo- le dispare en el pulmón.

Y me large allí, hasta la esquina donde estaban las extreme gears.

-Hola Shad-

-Que no me llames así- le dije a Jet.

-Mira a la famosa Wave, ¿esta buena eh?- me pregunto.

-Humpt- dije desviando la mirada.

-A ti solo te van las erizas rosas llamadas Amy Rose The Hedgehog ¿eh?- me dijo con cara de pícaro.

-Cállate y vámonos, con suerte todos acabarían con su objetivo.

-Sí vamos-

Wave estaba durmiendo, usaría el cloroformo, supongo por suerte, Amy nos había dado una cuerda para atarla a Jet para que no se callera.

La ate a Jet y nos fuimos a toda pastilla.

**Punto de vista de Silver:**

Llegamos a aquel museo, éramos los primeros en salir por lo tanto, la policía vendría a por nosotros, y les daría tiempo, a Jet y Shadow de secuestrar a Wave y por ultimo a Amy y a Jeff de coger la esmeralda caos.

-Rouge, ¿como lo hacemos? Tú eres la experta en robar-

-Ya, tu iras y romperás la puerta, con los poderes telepatas, mataras a los guardias y yo mientras robare los diamantes, así pensaran que no hay nadie más que tu-

-De acuerdo, suerte Rouge- le dije.

-Lo mismo Silv-

-Ok- deje sola a Rouge que rompió la reja con una patada.

Me fui a la entrada principal sonreí y salude a la cámara, antes de volarla a disparos, precisamente no era fan de los disparos, lo era más de las navajas.

Con mis poderes tire la puerta abajo, dejando cao a dos guardias, cogí un cuchillo y se los clave para matarlos, les deje una cruz muy bonita, en fin, es verdad que lo hacia por mi hermana, pero llevar haciendo esto de matar desde tanto tiempo se te pega todo.

-Detente en nombre de la ley- me dijo un guardia que estaba temblando.

-Tss… me lo dice un poli que tembla al ver que el gran Silver esta aquí- resople -¿Cómo quieres morir, muerte a cuchilladas lentas o rápida con un disparo?- le dije.

-No voy a morir, tu iras a la cárcel-

-bien ha seleccionado lenta a cuchilladas- le dije con una sonrisa, saque una navaja negra y plateada, me acerque al guardia que hacia esfuerzos en disparar, lo que no sabia estaba claro que era que mis poderes telepatas habían estrujado las balas.

-AH este trasto no funciona, no me mates, por favor- suplico al verme tan cerca.

Sonreí maléficamente y le dije.

-De acuerdo lo cambio por pistolazo en la cabeza- le dispare dejándolo allí.

Me aproxime a una puerta con un montón de cuadros, cuando oí un sonido de carga a mi espalda.

-Volvemos a vernos Silver- dijo aquella voz que reconocí en seguida.

-Hola Sonic, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya? A si, 1 mes en el que pensaste que podías atraparme- le eche la lengua.

-Esta vez no cometeré fallos, ¿verdad chicos?- pregunto Sonic.

-Exacto, esta vez no cometerá ninguno- dijo un equidna rojo, me lo conocía el novio de Rouge, asi que no podía hacerle mucho daño.

A su izquierda un camaleón que no había visto nunca.

-Oye tu violetita, ¿como te llamas? Me los conozco a los dos pero a ti nunca te había visto- dije tranquilo.

-Me llamo Espio- dijo serio –No violetita-

-Ah, me alegro-

Sentí un pitido en mi comunicador, Rouge había acabado y Jet y Shadow tambien, tendría que esperar hasta el mensaje de mi hermana.

-Bueno, me divertiré un poco, hasta que acabe mi nena- dije sentándome en el aire.

-¿Qué?- dijo Knuckles.

-Esto es una distracción- sonreí –Mi compañera ha robado el diamante y ha salido de aquí hace unos…- mire mi comunicador mensaje mandado a las nueve y cuarto –A las y cuarto, hace unos 7 minutos, es rápida eh- sonreí de nuevo –Mis dos mejores amigos, han ido a la mansión Swallow y han conseguido lo que querían, ahora solo me falta mi nena y el imbécil robando una caos- sonreí, Amy estaba tardando pero serian las peleas. Vi como el camaleón se hacia invisible, inútil.

-¡Espio no hagas eso!- grito Sonic.

Cuando estaba a mi lado sonreí, le di una patada arrebatándole la pistola.

-Violetita, no te han dicho que las armas son para chicos grandes…

-Por cierto, dices que "tu nena y el imbécil" están en un museo, robando una esmeralda caos, pero te recuerdo que hay más tíos en la oficina, esta Blaze The Cat-

Me cambio la cara, esa era mi ex. Iba a por mi hermana, mierda.

-Bueno, mi nena le dará una paliza- sonreí –Adiós y suerte-

Desaparecí de allí. Elevándome y rompiendo el cristal con los polis intentando disparar.

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

Llege con Jeff en la extreme gear, el vino corriendo. Era rápido como la extreme gear pero no tanto como yo.

Llegamos a el museo, era ideal, un sistema de seguridad muy divertido, pasamos con facilidad, hasta que llegamos a la sala, necesitaba un código, ¿Por qué no lo probábamos?

-Rose, me pones mucho- Jeff se acerco a mi y me subió las manos hasta el pecho.

Acto reflejo: golpear en las partes bajas.

-Idiota- le di una patada en sus huevos, el callo al suelo agarrándose sus partes, sonreí y seguí a lo mío, cuando sentí un disparo, mierda, ¿polis?, oh-oh… me habían dado, en el suelo vi a Jeff con una pistola mire mi hombro la camisa estaba llena de sangre.

-Hijo de puta- le pise la mano impidiendo que disparara –Ahora veras lo que es disparar- Cogí su arma, dejándole ver mis pechos por unos instantes, a lo que el sonrio –PERVERTIDO-

En ese instante, le dispare en la rodilla, dejándolo inútil.

Le arrebate el arma y la descargue guardando la carga para mí.

Habiamos eliminado a los guardias y la poli estaría en el robo del diamante.

-Me harte de claves estúpidas- cogí mi navaja y la clave en el cristal. El cristal se rompió, cogí la esmeralda y la guarde, sonreí hacia Jeff quien me observaba desde abajo.

-Ayúdame zorra- me dijo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- dije haciéndome la sorda

-Ayuda a tu amigo, y deja que te encarcele guapa-

Mire al no reconocer la voz, oh-oh… la poli del otro día.

-Anda la gatita lila, ¿que tal tu brazo?- le sonreí.

-Bien, supongo que debería darte las gracias por curarlo, pero te encarcelare.

-eso lo veremos, te dejo que te lleves al menda- señale a Jeff –Mátalo si quieres- le dije

Me miro con cara de alucine, parpadeo un segundo y aproveche para correr hacia ella y quitarle la pistola.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…?

-Esto no es un juguete, esto es para las niñas grandes…- la descargue y me guarde la carga de nuevo.

-Adiós- dije –A por lo menos no has fracasado del todo, al menos tienes al patán de Jeff, jajaja y da gracias de que seas importante para el-

Me fui pitando de allí, y le mande el mensaje a Silver.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3, ¿os ha gustado? DEJADME REVIEW! Jajajaja. Bueno el capitulo 4 vendrá para la semana, si es que sobrevivo al examen de gallego y apruebo con nota alta biología!**

**Aber que más a si, leed mis nuevos fics, actualizo al mismo tiempo que este.**

**Tambien bien el The Murderer Scholatic, espero que os guste. **

**El fic de "Sonic X: The Dark Cristhal" es en el que si me decís nombres de vuestros personajes yo os dejo aparecer en el J**

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo, la esperada quedada de Sonic y Amy, dudas de Blaze y varios acontecimientos más. **

** Seeya(: espero que me leáis, se despide **

**Noah The Hedgehog la eriza de Agua y aire, un beso chicos. **

** Nos leemos luego ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, hoy subo dos capitulos, Katy la eriza, me alegro aberte inspirado si te gustan mis historias publique más tambien quiero decirte, que en Dark Cristhal estoy pensando en poner personajes de gente, si quieres aparecer dimelo y ponme como es tu personaje jajaja.**

**Bueno este capitulo es el 4º y lo subo por si no puedo subir nada en dos semanas, esperemos que pueda subir algo... ajjajjaa**

**Bueno, leedme en los demas fics: The Murderer Scholatic y Dark Cristhal. QUIERO SABER VUESTRA OPINION (Repentino cambio de humor... jajjaa**

**Sonic: Noah, ¿tu sufres tantos cambios de humor?**

**Noah: Calla y vuelve a tu sitio.**

**Sonic: no puedes obligarme.**

**Noah saca una cuerda y la tensa ante los ojos de Sonic.**

**Noah: veo que quieres provar, si sigues asi, le dire a Amy que estas locamente enamorado de ella en secreto y que yo me entere porque tienes un diario muy bonito por cierto, bueno regresaras a tu sitio ¬¬**

**O.O Sonic sale corriendo a gran velocidad y vuelve a aquella habitacion, Noah sonrie victoriosa.**

**Noah: empezemos con el fic.**

** CAPITULO CUATRO**

**Punto de Vista de Blaze:**

Importante… ¿Para quién? ¿Quién es el que dice que soy importante? ¿Entonces esa persona que dice que soy importante, tambien es importante para esa Black Rose?

Mierda demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Me dirigí a junto el perro pervertido llamado Jeff, le puse las esposas, cogí un trozo de tela de su camisa y la envolví en la herida de su pierna, le puse las esposas, y pedí refuerzos. En 10 minutos llego Sonic el que me ayudo a llevarlo a G.U.N.

Sonreí, Sonic me recordaba a el… si no fuese como es… aun estaríamos juntos.

-Blaze, ¿que ha pasado?- me pregunto Tails haciéndome salir del trance.

-Bueno, sabéis la ladrona del museo, la de ayer, vamos… pues era la misma de hoy, cogió la esmeralda caos y se la llevo- respire, las caras de todos pedían historia al completo –Eso es el resumen. Cuando llegue allí vi a Rose intentando pensar en el código para abrir la cripta de la esmeralda, bueno pues cuando estaba pensando su compañero, el detenido Jeff, le intento meter mano, Rose le pego una patada en la entrepierna y siguió a lo suyo, pero Jeff le disparo en el hombro como venganza por su rechazo… supongo que lo haría por eso. Entonces después de eso… ella se asusto mirando a los lados, debió pensar que tenia compañía de polis, por suerte no me vio, entonces miro hacia abajo, y vio que fuera Jeff. Ella le piso la mano para que no pudiese disparar y le disparo en la pierna para que no se moviese. Ella le quito la carga a su pistola y la guardo, entonces pensé en salir pero ella, cogió una navaja y la clavo en el cristal rompiéndolo, cogió la esmeralda miro a Jeff sonrio y luego cuando se iba a ir la intente detener… entonces le dije que ayudase a su amigo y que se dejase detener pero ella me dijo que me llevase a Jeff a comisaria que ella no se venia y me pregunto por el brazo y bueno… parpadee un momento al oírle decir que matase a su compañero si quería, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba a mi lado, cogió la pistola me la descargo y me dijo que eso era para niñas grandes que no era un juguete y se fue, diciéndome que tenia suerte de que no me hubiese matado PORQUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA ALGUIEN QUE NO SE QUIEN COÑO ES- grite.

Cuando me fije en Sonic tenía la cabeza baja y estaba medio sonriendo. Me sonroje al ver que todos me miraban.

-Bueno, nosotros nos encontramos con Silver The Hedgehog- dijo Knuckles, levante la mirada hacia el, Silver… o dios… -El tambien tenia compañero al parecer chica, y ha robado el diamante mientras nos entretenía, otro grupo fue a la mansión Swallow, Shadow el super asesino de las sombras… y otro más que se llevo a la hija de Tifón The Swallow… a Wave… le dejaron una nota que pone esto- Knuckles saco una nota de su pantalón y se dispuso a leerla –"Nuestra mejor asesina se encargara de su hija si usted no paga las 3 esmeraldas del caos que tiene, si quiere ver viva a su hija vaya esperando hasta que fijemos las fechas como llame a la policía, la mataremos firmado Eggman"

-MIERDA, COMO NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO- grito Sonic –Claro trabaja para Eggman, dios por fin lo he descubierto SIII-

-¿Sonic estas bien?- pregunto Tails.

-Sí perdón, tengo que irme- y se marcho corriendo.

**Punto De Vista de Amy:**

Vaya día más movidito… bronca del viejo Egg por dejar a Jeff a la poli, por lo menos se puso contento con las otras misiones, aunque, he tenido que dormir un rato más y he tenido que cambiarme la camisa por la sangre, mi brazo esta bien… Silver, Shadow y Jet están enfadados con Jeff y Rouge cuando lo vea lo mata.

Sali eran las doce al fin…

Fui al parque, allí vi a aquel erizo azul de púas alborotadas sonriendo a la nada… "De verdad tengo que dejar de fijarme en polis" pensé.

-Hola- le dije.

-Hola… veo que hoy tuviste trabajo… ¿Qué tal tu brazo?- me dijo mirando a mi hombro.

-Bueno, arme un escándalo, al curármelo, no me gusta la medicina- dije mirando a la nada. -¿Cómo sabíais que era una distracción?- le pregunte dejando al lado todo lo del brazo.

-Bueno, yo al principio no lo sabia hasta que salimos y me acorde de la esmeralda del caos que había allí en el museo-

-Ah… y mandaste a la gata lila- dije mirando a la fuente.

-Sí, exacto- dijo acercándoseme –Por cierto… ¿Por qué no la mataste?- dijo ya muy cerca.

Mire sus labios y subí la mirada a sus ojos.

-Se que quieres que diga que por ti, pero es por mi hermano que le gusta mucho la lila- dije apartándome.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que eres poli y no voy a quedar más contigo, olvida los besos las quedadas, mírame como lo que soy una criminal. No quiero que te echen por mi culpa.

-No me van a echar-

-CALLA, TU NO LO ENTIENDES- le grite, le vi como si estuviese asustado por mis gritos.

-Te quiero, si… me gustaste desde que te vi hace unos 2 años… pero aun no he superado la muerte de Mephiles- su cara cambio a sorpresa.

-¿Conociste al jefe de policía de Tradybell, a Mephiles el gran Mephiles?-

-Sí fue mi novio-

Su cara cambio a seria supongo que no se lo esperaba.

-Yo… le quería tanto, pero cuando descubrieron que el estaba enamorado de una menor, además asesina, le echaron, le dije que nos alejásemos que no quería que perdiese su trabajo por mi, que me atrapase para que así el no se metiese en lios, se negó…- empeze a llorar, pero yo nunca lloraba, pero el era como Mephiles era bueno… nunca lo diría por ahí… me sentía segura con el… empeze a llorar y seguí contándoselo –Cuando… se entero mi jefe el viejo empezó a maquinar un plan por mi traición y mando a Jeff a por Mephiles y me mando llamar… yo, yo vi como le mataban y no pude hacer nada, porque… matarían tambien a Melody, le disparo en la pierna y le hizo… caer… cayo y me dijo que me quería y que no era culpa mía… que no me culpase que fuese feliz… que rezaría desde donde se fuese porque alguien me librara de mi vida… yo… y cuando se murió ante mi acuchillado… yo… yo… le vi morir, y quise matar a Jeff por eso se lo di a la Lila si tu mueres, yo… yo moriré contigo… me matare si te pasa algo por mi puta culpa… por que no quiero perder a nadie más… no quiero….-cai al suelo y el se sento de rodillas y me abrazo, el tambien lloraba, pero disimuladamente, le caían lagrimas de pena yo lloraba a pleno pulmón entre sus brazos.

-Melody… ¿Quién es?- dijo después de un rato en el que había parado de llorar. El seguía abrazándome.

-El viejo Egg tiene prisionera a mi hermana de 15 años… y ella es a quien debo liberar… es mi hermana menor…

-Te ayudare, de acuerdo, pero no llores, no me pidas que te olvide, por favor… quiero ser esa persona que Mephiles rezo por que apareciese, dejame serlo- me miro a los ojos, levantando mi cabeza de las cuales habían salido unas lagrimas.

-Como le cuentes a alguien que he llorado te mato…- dije para intentar parecer la misma de antes.

El rio suavemente y me acaricio la mejilla con cariño, me beso y se quedo mirándome.

-¿Tu me quieres o solo quieres acabar con un asesino mediante engaños?- le dije.

-Te quiero más que a nada- me dijo. Sonreí y se me escapo una lágrima.

-Yo tambien te quiero… otra cosa más ¿de verdad quieres ser el que Mephiles rezo para que me ayudases?-

-Sí te protegeré-

-eres un cielo- le bese con suavidad.

-Te quiero muchísimo- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Pero aun así, yo tengo que seguir matando…-

-Mañana vente a comisaria a las 10 de la mañana- me dijo mirándome serio.

-¿ESTAS LOCO?- le grite, levantándome de sus brazos. –Eres como los demás, tú quieres encerrarme-

-Rose no es…- no le deje acabar.

-IDIOTA PORQUE NO ME DICES DE PASO QUE ME PONGA UNAS ESPOSAS- respire hondo llorando un poco y le dije – Eres como todos, solo me quieres engañar para ganar más en la comisaria por atraparme -

Antes de que pudiera decirme nada, eche a correr como nunca lo había hecho superando la velocidad del sonido. El me había manipulado, no lo necesitaba Shadow era lo que necesitaba, no a el… que se muera y me deje en paz… no se puede confiar en nadie en este puto mundo, entre en la base de Eggman, posiblemente quería matar a alguien y por eso iba a pedirle asesinar a alguien.

Pase por las celdas para haber si había un rehén o algo así para divertirme maltratándolo y darle a entender que yo era lo más cruel que podía encontrar además de eso, yo quería desahogarme.

-Idiota…- murmure –solo jugaste conmigo…- se me escapo una lagrima.

Por casualidad gire la cabeza a la derecha y lo comprobé una chica golondrina lila, muy guapa, esa se supone que es el rehén, Wave The Swallow, la mire fijamente, tenia la cabeza entre sus piernas se escuchaban sollozos.

-Melody…- mire hacia arriba.

Me la imagine llorando entre las fauces de Eggman.

-Hola…- le dije a la niña.

La jovencita levanto la cabeza con las lagrimas en los ojos, era preciosa… unos ojos azules oscuros, una figura no tan buena como la mía, ya que mucho pecho no tenia, ella solo llenaba la camiseta, me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se asusto y se alejo hacia atrás.

-Solo quiero saber si tienes hambre- le dije.

-No- me respondió borde.

-Oye… que sea la que posiblemente te vaya a matar si tus padres no pagan, pero… lo que te quería decir… era que cuando venga otra vez te sacare, de ahí-

La cara de la chica cambio a una sonrisa, mire como sonreía.

-Me llamo Amy Rose The Hedgehog ¿y tú eres Wave The Swallow?-

-Sí soy yo…

-Chica, no te preocupes por nada, el mayor asesino está entre rejas, si yo le digo a Silver mi hermano que no te haga daño no te lo hara, Shadow menos, Rouge no mata, Jet esta medio chifladito por ti-

-¿Jet?- me pregunto.

-Sí el halcón verde-

-¿El que me secuestro?-

-Sí es un poco…- no me dio tiempo a terminar.

-Esta colado por mi…- suspiro como llena de emoción. –Es muy guapo… aunque sea un secuestrador.

-Pues el quiere liberarte se opuso pero dijeron que si no lo hacia te mataba Shadow, es un erizo negro… el que quiero que este conmigo…- mire hacia abajo.

-¿Tu quieres a ese erizo?- me pregunto acercándose al cristal irrompible.

-Si, pero no como el quiere, y quiero quererle porque siempre fue bueno conmigo, al que quiero de verdad… me engaño con palabras solo para encerrarme fingió entenderme, decir que iba a ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana y sacarla de aquí…-

-¿Tu hermana esta secuestrada?- me dijo Wave.

-Sí, por mi jefe…- conteste girando la cabeza.

-¿Y ella esta bien?- pregunto.

-Bueno… si pero no...- conteste cabizbaja

-¿Si pero no?-

-Bueno… esta bien pero no puedo verla asi que no estoy segura…-

-Ve y sálvala-

-Pero…-

-Ve-

-Iré… Gracias Wave, cuando la encuentre, te juro que… te juro que te sacare de aquí-

Salí corriendo, el único que podría darme información era el idiota de Ashura.

**Bueno damos por finalizado el capitulo 4, espero que os haya gustado, soy muy retorcida a la hora del amor en el crimen, por eso he echo que Sonic la cague con Amy, pero tranquilos a los Sonamys, cuando Amy regrese de su busqueda, quedara con Sonic, (guiñó).**

**Tails: has amenazado a Sonic con contarle a Amy que esta enamorado de el?**

**Noah: ya sabes la respuesta.**

**Tails: ¿y...funciona?**

**Noah: por supuesto que si**

**Tails se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar lejos del escritorio de Noah.**

**Noah: ¿lo vas a chantajear?**

**Tails: si... jejeje**

**Noah: ¿que le vas a pedir?**

**Tails: que pase una semana entera conmigo, ya sabes... es mi heroe.**

**Noah agarra a Tails de las colas y lo mira con cara asesina.**

**Tails: tu tambien eres mi heroina... jejje**

**Noah suelta a Tails y le regala una sonrisa que le hace ruborizar.**

**Tails: yo... eeh... me... mejor... me voy**

**Noah se echa a reir en el suelo y mira picaramente a Tails que ya se esta marchando.**

**Noah: jeje... me gusta que se ruboricen, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejadme review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Soy Noah y como os dije jueves un capitulo :) espero que os guste mucho, Sonic es un torpon por su forma de meter la pata con Amy, jajajajaja espero que os guste, que empieze el capi, ah y gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Punto de Vista de Wave:**

Hablar con Amy me ha alegrado, ella me ha dicho que me sacaría de aquí y que aunque ese chico Jet, sea un secuestrador, asesino, esta loco por mi lo que indica que no me hara daño, además de que le había visto mirándome entrenar, es muy tierno… ojala, Amy me saque pronto y el y yo podamos estar juntos.

Volvi a ocultar mi cabeza entre mis piernas, no lloraba solo cerré los ojos para pensar. Aunque confiar en Amy, una asesina era muy difícil… pero bueno ella me había contado sobre su amor algo podía confiar.

-Hola Wave, ¿quieres comer algo?- levante la vista hay estaba el, Jet, el halcón verde. Me sonroje.

-No gracias…-

-Venga deberías comer, Amy hace unos tallarines de muerte-

-Amy- Me levante de golpe y me acerque al cristal -¿Amy ha hecho esto?-

-Sí, cenamos todos juntos y le pedí llevarme unos pocos para ti y me dijo que vale…-

-Dámelos-

-¿Y ese cambio?-

-Amy ha hablado conmigo- dije seria –Confió en ella-

-¿Quee?- la boca de Jet se abrió mucho.

-Que confió en Amy- dije.

-Bueno… confías en Ames… ostra… eres la primera que confía en ella, normalmente viene de malhumor por los pasillos y acojona a los rehenes con una mirada…- el halcón se rio –Pero es buena tia nunca defrauda a nadie, siempre cumple las promesas y solo se metió en esto por salvar a su hermana….-

-Ya lo se, me lo dijo ella. Y hablamos de un erizo negro-

-¿Qué?- Jet puso cara de sorpresa –Tienes suerte Ames esta de buen humor…

-Supongo- Jet abrió la puerta y me dio aquel taper lleno de tallarines y me dio un tenedor.

-Come, me quedare contigo hasta que acabes-

-Gracias…- me sonroje –Oye… puedo hacerte una pregunta… es que Amy me dijo algo…

-Bueno supongo que puedes…-

-¿Te gusto?- Vi la cara de aquel halcón verde enrojecer mucho.

-¿QUÉ A QUE VI-VIENE ESO?-

-Me lo dijo Amy…

-Bueno… si supongo…- había dicho que si… era muy feliz… el a mi tambien…

En ese momento le abrace con fuerza dejando el taper en el suelo.

-A mi tambien me gustas, desde que veo que vienes a verme entrenar, aunque seas un asesino, has sido el único que desde un principio me miro y me hablo bien… gracias-

-De nada… pero te aconsejo que me sueltes si mi jefe nos pillase te haría daño…

-Vale…-

-Me alegro de que te guste- sonrio y me miro con sus ojazos azules –Espero que pueda burlar el sistema y sacarte.

-Amy me sacara- dije con una sonrisa empezando a envolver los tallarines en el tenedor –Me lo prometió.

-Entonces lo complicara- me sonrio y miro hacia arriba –Ella es buena aunque se gane la vida como se la gana, ella no desea el mal…-

-Lo creo.

Estuvimos charlando 2 horas de lo pesado que era ser rico en mi casa, que odiaba los compromisos, que adoraba la mecánica, el me dijo lo de las tablas y cosas asi. El me conto como entro en el mundillo del mal, que fue lo que le marco, cuantos sitios visitaba, sus gustos, etc.

Poco después me quede dormida.

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

Llegue a la oficina de G.U.N. puntualísimo, más que de costumbre, seguía pensando en esas palabras de Rose.

_"IDIOTA PORQUE NO ME DICES DE PASO QUE ME PONGA UNAS ESPOSAS"_ si era un idiota debió explicarle que quería ayudarla para que no la atraparan y que se quedara allí, hasta su misión y que les dijese como entrar en la fabrica.

_"Eres como todos, solo me quieres engañar para ganar más en la comisaria por atraparme"_ no quería ser como todos, quiero ayudarte, Rose…

Entre, no había pegado ojo.

-Hola, Tails… ¿Sonic?- Cream, la secretaria me miraba con cara de alucinación –Que puntual llega hoy-

-Ya ves…-

-¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto -Tiene unas ojeras ¿durmió bien?-

-No dormí bien… pero no te preocupes Cream… voy a dentro-

-De acuerdo-

En unos minutos llegaron Blaze, Knuckles y Tails.

Estuvimos investigando para saber donde estaba la base de Eggman, investigamos a Black Rose, Silver The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog y a Jeff The Dog.

-Nada, Rose, no aparece en el registro no tiene ADN, ni pasado, ni en las bases de datos de la gente, ni siquiera en el registro…

-Ni siquiera de Shadow…- dije un poco triste.

-Yo puedo ayudaros- dijo Blaze.

-Dinos Blaze…

-Siento haberlo ocultado jefe, pero… yo sali con Silver The Hedgehog, tiene dos hermanas pequeñas, la menor se llama Melody The Hedgehog, la otra es una chica muy guapa, es una eriza rosada, de cabello largo, por lo menos era de pelo largo cuando la vi… era muy femenina… nunca hablaba con nadie, siempre decía que no quería estar conmigo, que no le gustaban los polis, que eran malos recuerdos para ella, pensé que la hubiesen detenido, pero no era así… asi que no se…-

-Yo se quien es la hermana de Silver- dije, estaba desesperado pensando en ayudarla… por eso contaría lo que sea de ella.

-¿Qué sabes?- me dijo Knuckles.

-Pues la hermana de Silver no es otra que Black Rose, no le gustan los policías porque salió con Mephiles, al que Jeff mato, por eso ella te dijo que lo matases si quisieras Blaze, se que se apellida Rose, pero no se más... tambien se porque se hicieron asesinos ella y Silver, cuando ella tenia 10 años, Silver 13, y Melody apenas 2 años. Sus padres fueron asesinados ante, Rose, ella fue a buscar a su hermano, al llegar Melody no estaba y un tio raro, Eggman, les ofreció encontrar a Melody, ella empezó como ladronzuela de premios gordos en los museos, era ágil y nadie la pillaba nunca, su hermano igual hasta que se hizo asesino, ella empezó a asesinar a los 15, cuando… casi la violan, Eggman le dio un arma por si acaso y los mato antes de que la violasen…-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que Rose había pasado…

-Vaya, Silver no me lo había contado nunca…

-A mi me lo dijo Rose… ayer le pedí que me acompañase que quería ayudarla, se asusto y salió corriendo diciéndome que era un imbécil y no se donde esta.

**Asta aqui el capitulo, lo se es corto, pero es asi... bueno espero veros hasta el siguiente capitulo. Un beso y dejadme reviews.**

**Sonic: no se los dejeis es una bruja.**

**Noah: te voy a dar una buena con las muletas.**

**Sonic: mejor dejadle reviews o la paga conmigo.**

**Noah: jejeje... ahora tengo una nueva arma.**

**Shadow: faker deja a Noah trabajar, que me gusta mi papel**

**Noah: preferirias que Tikal actuase nO?**

**Shadow: Si.. prefer... un momento NOAH NO ME LIES.**

**Noah: es que sois tan inocentes.**

**Shadow y Sonic se van dejando a Noah en el sofa.**

** Noah: vaya heroes dejan a una enferma aqui sola... tsk, me pondre con el proximo capitulo. DEJAD REVIEWS UN BESAZO**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola Soy Noah, bueno, hoy cumplo un año con mi querido Kevin y bueno... tambien me dieron la nota de mi examen un 8,5. Por eso he decidido actualizar mis 3 fics, para dar alegria a los que les gusten mis historias y quieren que la actualice bueno, el cpitulo 6, ha por cierto, he reescrito la historia, para que fuese más larga me han quedado en unso 20 capitulos, bueno espero que os guste mucho este capitulo. **

**Capitulo 6**

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

-¿A dónde vas querida?- pregunto Rouge acercándose a Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo seria –QUERIDA- dijo imitando a Rouge.

Rouge rio ante ese gesto.

-Ahora en serio, ¿a donde vas?- pregunto seria.

Silver, Shadow y Jet, se acercaron al oírme.

-Pues, tengo una misión, estare fuera dos meses, asi que cuidad bien de la gente a la que tenga que asesinar- rei pensando en Wave.

-¿2 meses?- pregunto Rouge sin creerlo.

-Si, pero vendré lo antes posible- sonrio nerviosamente, no quería decirles su propósito.

-Bueno espero que te lo pases bien- sonrio mi hermano.

-Tranqui Silv, todo estará bien-

Sonrei, di un pequeño beso en los labios a Shadow y me puse el casco, busque el único lugar donde Ashura podría encontrarse, claro esta que a Eggman le he puesto la escusa de localizar la esmeralda mayor, oculta en unas grandes ciudades, se dice que cambia de lugar para evitar que la roben y no esta abierta al publico, por eso he dicho dos meses, ya que me llevara tiempo encontrarla… a Melody, la esmeralda la encuentro en 2 segundos.

Llegue al muelle, camine por aquellas calles, oyendo los silbidos de los marineros, sentí ganas de pegarles un tiro, pero había demasiada gente, pero fue la gota que colmo el vaso, me estaban tocando el culo y había empezado a masajearlo, mi cara empezó a ponerse roja, la ira fluía por mi sangre, me gire y golpe a aquel pato gris, le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago, le di una patada en la cara, y luego le hice caer, agachándome y pasando mi pierna con fuerza contra las suyas, cayo estrepitosamente, lo pisotee.

-RESPETA A LAS DAMAS PERVERTIDO- grite estrepitosamente, estaba sangrando. Sonrei. –Espero que te lo pienses bien antes de tocarme-

Y me fui de allí, dejando a todos los marineros asombrados a su paso.

Fulmine con la mirada todos los lugares donde Ashura solía estar, seguí caminando hasta un lugar donde había cajas de azúcar y de cerveza.

-¿a que debo tu visita Rose?-

Gire mi cabeza con brusquedad para no ver a nadie, volví a girar mi cabeza hacia adelante para chocar con los labios de Ashura quien me agarro para que no apartase su beso, metió su pierna en medio de las mias para que no le diese una patada, no podía pegarle y me tenia bien agarrada como para salir corriendo.

Cuando Ashura se separo, sonrio tétricamente. Yo simplemente explote de rabia, odiaba a ese erizo desde que se acostaron y no la llamo.

-HIJO DE PUTA- grite molesta para golpear su cara con rapidez.

Ashura se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Sigues pegando fuerte por lo visto…jeje- rio para sacarme de mis casillas, cosa que hizo muy bien, ya que no pude evitar levantar mi mano para pegarle, hasta que el me envolvió con sus brazos y volvió a besarme.

Un beso cálido y dulce, que me calmo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Me cruce de brazos y bufe molesta.

-Humpft…- resople –Necesito que me ayudes, voy a infiltrarme en todas las bases de Eggman, necesito de tu ayuda- le mire para hacer comillas -"yo me cuelo en la luna si hace falta"- dije imitando su tono.

-¿y que me darás a cambio?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Resople… en eso no había pensado pensé que me lo consentiría sin más…

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sexo- contesto.

Le mire con la boca abierta, ¿me estaba pidiendo sexo?

-¿Por que quieres sexo?- pregunte un poco molesta.

-Por que te deseo-

Se acerco nuevamente para besarme, pero me moví para evitarle.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de darme esos besos, que me hartas- dijo hastiada.

**-**como quieras, querida- sonrio como si le desagradase.

-Ey Ashura… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto aquella eriza rosa de púas moradas.

La observe de arriba abajo, tenia los ojos azul celeste, las púas moradas, un cuerpo esbelto bien formado, llevaba una camiseta básica morada y unos leguins cortos, en sus pies llevaba unos tenis, iba atlética.

-Ah, esta es Amy Rose The Hedgehog, mejor dicho Black Rose- contesto Ashura.

-OH DIOS MIO ES BLACK ROSE. Un placer soy Noah The Hedgehog- la eriza de nombre Noah sonrio.

-¿eres algo parecido a el?- pregunte señalándola.

-No soy mejor- y me guiño un ojo.

-Es una asesina en serie, que nadie conoce, puesto que nunca deja testigos y no deja pistas ni se muestra.

-Vaya, debes ser buena- dijo alagándola.

-Gracias, es un alago, por tu parte- dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia nada culta.

-¿Por qué no nos acompaña? Será de gran ayuda con sus habilidades- dijo Ashura.

-Muéstrame que tienes- le dije a Noah.

Noah simplemente sonrio y soplo, la mire extrañada, cuando intente moverme, mire mis pies estaban congelados, mire hacia adelante Noah estaba flotando y el aire empezó a soplar mas fuerte.

Me quede sorprendida tenia unos poderes increíbles.

-¡Vale! ME SIRVE SACAME DE ESTE HIELO-

Noah chisco sus dedos haciendo que el hielo desapareciese como vino.

-Bien, si quieres puedes acompañarnos- le dije.

-QUE GUAY- Dijo de forma divertida.

-¿Cuándo quieres salir?- pregunto Ashura seriamente.

-Um… dentro de un día mañana a la salida de la ciudad.

-Ok-

Unos disparos. Todos nos giramos.

**Punto de Vista de Noah:**

Sentimos unos disparos al girarnos, pudimos ver a aquel joven era un equidna negro, disparándonos, ese era Rock, estaba mosca conmigo por que mate a su novia Kathy, pero eso era un encargo de un tal Niall The Hawk, lo hice con gusto al ver su recompensa.

-Viene a por mi-

Se oyó a gente corretear por el lugar gritando, incluso vi como llamaban a la policía pero en ese momento no me importo.

-Tu, Noah, pagaras-

Me coloque los brazos sobre la nuca.

-Estoy deseando ver como lo haces-

Hice enfurecerle para que se lanzase a mi, y asi lo hizo, empezó a correr hacia a mi, me aparte con rapidez, dandole un golpe en la espalda. Amy y Ashura se sentaron a ver como peleaba, hasta que un rayo de electricidad me inmovilizo, no podía moverme no tenia fuerzas, cerré los ojos con fuerza para librarme con el viento, pero no podía canalizar mi energía.

-ARGHHH- bufe molesta, me empezó a apretar con fuerza.

-PAGA- Me grito.

BANG. Un disparo, pensé que me dispararan, pero cuando me mire estaba liberada, entonces vi a Amy con una nueve milímetros en su mano y a Rock en el suelo.

-Gracias… Amy- dije mirándola.

-De nada Noah-

-ROSE- grito una voz.

Vi la cara de Amy, sus pupilas se habían contraído, miro a donde provenía la voz.

Tres policías.

Un equidna rojo, un erizo azul quien había gritado el nombre de Amy y una gata purpura.

-¿Ames, los conoces?- pregunto Ashura pasando su brazo por los hombros de Amy.

-Algo así, pero ahora me vengare…- dijo Amy mirando al erizo azul.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Amy?- pregunto Ashura, yo me acerque a ellos.

-Tu, iras a por Knuckles el equidna- dijo Amy mirando a Ashura –Tu Noah a por la gata purpura y yo iré a por el erizo, solo los heriremos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo?- pregunte.

-Sí-

-OK, jefa- dijimos Ashura y yo.

-Vamos.

Nos lanzamos hacia ellos, lo que me sorprendió fue la velocidad de Amy, se lanzo a Sonic golpeando su cara y dejándolo a varios quilómetros.

Yo me lance a por la gata purpura, la congele pero para mi mala suerte, ella derritió el hielo.

-Esto será divertido…

**Os gusto este capitulo?**

**Un besazo grande de Noah The Hedgehog la eriza de agua y aire.**

**Dejadme:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**;) Seguid leeyendome, leed tambien mis otros fiiicss! ;p**

**y por supuesto dejadme**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bueno me estan diciendo muchos ya, que parece que no me leen (la letra negrita) y si no lo leeis, no os enterais. Si, me inspire en In The Eyes Of The Murderer y Criminal Rose, porque era novata y queria hacer una historia y no me inspire y mire algunos aspectos en común con Kat y Emily, pero NO TODO ES IGUAL, puesto a que yo tengo algunas cositas más bajo la manga, otro capitulo (por la huelga del insti)**

**VIVA LAS HUELGAS.**

**Ahi va.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Punto de Vista de Ashura:**

Me lance al equidna, según Amy solo herirlos, pero estaba seguro de que Amy sentía algo por el erizo azul, por alguna razón le atraían los policías, pero eso no era el caso, Ashura concéntrate en vencer a ese equidna, se nota que es fuerte por eso estoy seguro de que usa la fuerza bruta, si pensaba con la cabeza podría predecir sus poderes.

Vi como corría hacia Amy quien parecía estar machacando al erizo.

Corrí hacia el, derrapando por la madera del suelo, le hice caer.

-Tu pelea es conmigo musculitos.

-Prepárate para una derrota- dijo molesto.

Se lanzo a intentar pegarme, como pensé usaba la fuerza bruta sin siquiera pensar, si seguía asi perdería todos sus casos.

Esquivaba todos los puñetazos, rei un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo ya cansado.

-TSK, tu forma de intentar pegarme, NEGADO-

Le provoque mas haciendo que se enfadase tanto que me quisiese pegar mas fuerte, se impulsaba rápidamente, pero era demasiado predecible, hasta que me canse de jugar con el, le golpe en el estomago, haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

-Me canse de jugar, empecemos en serio.

El equidna se paralizo al oírme decir eso, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Rei histéricamente, corrí hacia el, le pegue una patada, que hizo que cayese al suelo, le patee nuevamente, haciendo que siguiese alejándose por cada patada.

-BASTA- grito Amy.

-¿eh?- la mire, me puse las manos en los bolsillos –ahora que me divertía…

Noah asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-Vámonos ya están lo suficientemente heridos.

**Punto de Vista De Noah:**

La verdad me sorprendió que esa gata purpura controlase en fuego, supe en sus ojos miel que pensaba que lanzándome bolas de fuego podría vencerme, rei histéricamente al ver su idea.

-El fuego no me debilitara-

-eso lo veremos- la gata lanzo otra bola de fuego que esquive solo con un paso.

Le guiñe el ojo.

-Guapa, no sirves para poli, tienes la puntería en el culo- me rei mas fuerte, la gata echaba chispas.

Se lanzo encima mia, hasta que yo con el aire la levante hacia arriba haciendo que cayese estrepitosamente sobre unas cajas, me levante usando mis piernas, me acerque a ella, me cruce de brazos y emití un gruñido.

-No es hora de echarse la siesta- le replique graciosamente.

-UURGHH, TU- dijo muy molesta, para luego hacer arder todo su alrededor.

Vi de lleno que esa llamarada me quemaría, asi que me eleve en el aire evadiendo todo, columpiándome en el aire, mi pelo bailoteaba con las suaves y potentes brisas, como cosquillas para mi, mortales para mis victimas, me lance al ataque haciéndolo en picado, choque contra ella con fuerza, rompiendo el tablón de madera y haciendo que la gata ardiente, cállese al agua, esta salió rápidamente y subió por el abujero provocado por nuestra caída.

-Tsk, eres poli y no das ni vencido a una asesina-

-AAHHH, NO TE SOPORTO-

Se lanzo de nuevo a mi, yo simplemente pare su puñetazo, me estaba cansando asi que, le pegue una patada tan fuerte como pude en su estomago, seguida de un rodillazo, callo al suelo y una gran columna de aire creada por mi, la corto fuertemente haciendo que sangrara más. Sonrei levemente, el golpe final.

-BASTA- Los gritos de Amy me hicieron parar.

Me acerque a ella, dejando a la gata purpura al borde de la muerte.

-¿Eh?- Ashura se giro a ver a Amy quien había dejado inconsciente al erizo azul –Ahora que me divertía- protesto.

Yo asentí de acuerdo con el.

-Vámonos, ya están lo suficientemente heridos.

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

Me sentía traicionada, realmente quería matarle en ese momento, pero mi cabeza recapacito, el ser que mas quiero y yo matarle, no creo que pudiese… resople.

Corrí a gran velocidad hasta Sonic, golpee su estomago haciendo que retrocediese.

-…me lo merezco pero escúchame-

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE- grite molesta.

-Rose… te amo-

-CALLA-

Le pegue un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole llevar sus manos a la zona afectada, luego le pegue una patada haciendo que retrocediese a varios metros.

-¿Y tu eres el llamado "el imparable erizo azul"?- pregunte irónicamente –No haces honor a tu apodo.

-No… no pienso pegarte, no puedo, porque me has enamorado en estos dos días… nunca pensé experimentar… esto, me alegro de que seas tu… te quiero Amy- dijo aun en el suelo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse y empezar a arder, aparte de que pequeñas lagrimas caían en mi rostro, yo le amaba, quería abrazarlo con fuerza y pedirle perdón por golpearle.

-CA…CALLA…- Dije sin fuerza.

-Te amo, por favor perdóname-

Yo simplemente, no pudo resistirme y me acerque a el, le agarre por el cuello de su camisa blanca, levantándolo con una sola mano, había de reconocer que le pesaba, le agarre para plantarle un beso en los labios suave y dulce que fue correspondido.

Luego de eso, Sonic le sonrio pero yo sabia que tenia que acabar con el inconsciente, para que nadie sospechara, además si le dejaba bien no podría marcharme de su lado y no podría salvar a mi hermana.

-Lo siento- musite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyese

-¿por…?-

Le pegue una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que cállese inconsciente.

Me gire para ver a los demás estaban a punto de matarlos.

-BASTA- grite.

-¿EH?- Ashura paro y se giro hacia mi –ahora que por fin me divertía-

Noah asintió.

-Vámonos ya están lo suficientemente mal.

Salimos de allí hacia otro lugar donde nadie los buscase.

**Kevin: Noah sales conmigo?**

**Noah: el medico dijo reposo...**

**Kevin: ¿y Sonic y los demás?**

**Noah: en la manifestación de los recortes de los institutos, te puedes creer que yo ahora para sacar 4º de eso tengo que pasar sin ninguna pendiente para tener el graduado! Ay que joderse -.-**

**Kevin: Noah... habla bien...**

**Noah: bueno dejame dormir, que me va mal y luego me acelero a la noche y mañana hay Feriaa! bueno feira como dice Noela.**

**(Risas)**

**Un beso de la eriza de agua y aire Noah.**

**DEJADME**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno aquí Noah The Hedgehog en la cama, escribiendo para vosotros. Espero que os guste mi super nuevo capitulo de The Love Of A Murderer, hoy el capitulo 8.**

**Bueno, solo quedan para el fin de este fic unos 12 capitulos...**

**Bueno empiezaa!**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Punto de Vista de Blaze:**

Aquella eriza rosa de púas moradas me había dado una paliza, me costaba admitirlo por mi orgullo, pero nos habían dejado mal, intente con mis fuerzas que eran pocas, llamar a alguien, cogí mi móvil y llame a Tails.

-¿Blaze sucede algo?-

-Ayuda, una ambulancia, Knuckles, Sonic y yo… estamos heridos y hay un muerto… ayuda…- Dije para caer inconsciente.

-BLAZE- grito al oir el ruido de su cabeza. Colgué el teléfono.

-Silver… te Qui…ero-

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, estaba en una cama, posiblemente en el hospital, dirigi mi vista a la derecha, Blaze y Knuckles en distintas camas, al lado de Blaze estaba Cream, Knuckles tenia a Rouge a su lado me gire y vi a Tails.

-Sonic, menos mal eres el que peor esta- dijo Tails alterando a todos.

Vi como una murciélago se acercaba a mi, Rouge.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- pregunto.

Yo simplemente calle, no quería responder, si lo hacia ella iría a la cárcel y no había opción de salvarla.

-no la cubras Sonic- dijo Knuckles –Ella fue la que los comando para que nos atacasen.

-¿Quién?- dijo confundida Rouge.

-Amy Rose The Hedgehog, o debería decir, Black Rose- contesto Knuckles

-¿Qué?- balbuceo Rouge como asombrada.

-Pero ella evito que nos matasen ese erizo verde y negro y la eriza rosa de púas moradas.

-Bueno, hablaremos de eso luego, Sonic cumple con la ley. Ella es una criminal, no tu novia, abre los ojos Sonic.

No quería creerlos, ella es mucho mas que una "simple criminal" es adorable, ruda, hermosa y fuerte, aunque no lo parezca sensible, y orgullosa, le encantaba y por fin había logrado saber su nombre gracias a aquel erizo verde y negro. Sonrio inconscientemente para recordar el beso, ella no era mala, creia en ella, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella pidió perdón, ella… es lo mas bonito, te amo Amy y luchare por demostrar que eres buena.

Sonrei inconscientemente de nuevo, para luego desmayarme.

**Punto de Vista de Rouge:**

La verdad me sorprendió que Amy hubiese pegado asi a Sonic, bueno voy a su casa ahora mismo, si tengo suerte, que la tengo la encontrare… solo espero que Knuckles se recupere pronto.

Subí a mi extreme gear y me dirigi a la Avenida del Sol, donde esta la casa de Amy. Aparque con un derrape, la verdad es que, quiero saber por que le pego a Knuckles, aunque se que si la desafío me quedare mal, por que se que Amy no se corta en una pelea, resople, no quería parecer la típica novia puta defensora, resople.

Llame a su timbre.

PLAS.

Otro golpe… se habría caído de la cama o de las escaleras.

-¿Si?- Amy estaba con una sonrisa de placer en la cara, y llevaba una bata mal puesta.

-¿estas ocupada?-

-Eh…ah…si- respondió bajando la cabeza como avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto para mirarme de nuevo.

-eso quisiera saber yo- conteste cruzándome de brazos.

-¿uh?- soltó inconscientemente al no saberlo.

-Knuckles-

-Ah… lo siento pero nos iban a atrapar y yo quería pegarle a Sonic, Noah y Ashura se ocuparon de la gata y Knuckles.

-¿ASHURA?- Emití un grito de desaprobación –ESTAS LOCA, ASHURA ES EL PEOR ASESINO DEL MUNDO Y LO PONES CONTRA KNUCKLES-

-¿Quién esta peor Knuckles o Blaze la gata?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-UH…Blaze.

-Si hubiese puesto a Noah, el no habría resistido- dijo.

Agache la cabeza pensando en la herida gata lila, Sonic sin duda había recibido golpes más fuertes que ellos.

-Y yo tenia asuntos pendientes con Sonic- contesto nuevamente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vete, que tengo que cobrar una recompensa.

Dicho esto Amy cerro la puerta con fuerza y escuche gemidos, simplemente me cruce de brazos un poco molesta. Pero si esa tal Noah fuese capaz de matar a Knuckles yo moriría, en este caso lo dejaría pasar, pero luego… las dudas la avasallaron.

¿Recompensa? ¿Quién es el que esta ahí…? ¿Qué pasa con Amy?

Mejor lo dejas Rouge, me dije a mi misma. Baje las escaleras esperando despejarme, porque Amy por primera vez ha hecho algo en contra de sus principios, golpear a la persona que quiere… algo debe de estar tramando y eso me asusta…

Cuando Amy busca algo, no es buena señal puesto que elimina o acaba con quien se lo impida, posiblemente Knuckles no sea tan santo, ya que, Amy no le hubiese dado si no fuese por culpa de que se metió en algo que no le corresponde, algo que hacen los polis, Rouge tu novio es poli, acostúmbrate guapa. Respira hondo, resoplo con fuerza, mi cabeza no procesaba tanta información desde hace mucho, respiro, un dia como este… fue mi tortura.

**Flashback:**

**_Llegue a casa, tenia muchas ganas de comer. Las clases nunca fueron mi fuerte, chapar todo eso de los libros es perdida de tiempo, cualquiera lo sabría, me apetecería unas patatas._**

**_-Hola, mamá- grite levemente._**

**_Sentí como unos brazos me agarraban por detrás y me tapaban la boca con cloroformo._**

**_Desperté después, estaba atada en el sótano de casa, aunque empecé a intentar soltarme._**

**_-Hola- observe a aquel hombre, que me saludaba, puse mala cara y empecé a gritarle._**

**_-HSJKABNASKN OANDOSBAB KNNSNbdjbjbABKJbjkblk- _**

**_-Bonita, no se que dices- luego de eso rio._**

**_Me trajo a mi padre, atado._**

**_-Vamos a reírnos- una sonrisa maligna salió de su cara, solo intente gritar._**

**_-HSBAQHBHABBHAVfbaLBHBIvvdsjl v-_**

**_-Tranquila, sufrirá lo menos posible._**

**_-BQWHBWWBABKLA-_**

**_Las lagrimas ya salían de mis ojos al ver a mi padre asi, le iba a matar, le apuñalo 3 veces en el corazón, dejando solo un AHHHHHHHHH en el aire. Mis ojos se contrajeron y las lagrimas salieron como si fuera lo único que tuviera en mi cuerpo, intente resistirme para salir, o matarle a el con un cuchillo._**

**_Solo era una niña de penas unos 7 años… quería morirme._**

**_-Ahora y por ultimo, tu mamá- rio histéricamente haciendo que cállese al suelo._**

**_La corto por varios sitios haciendo que gritase y luego la apuñalo 5 veces ante mi._**

**_-Bueno, Rouge ahora es tu turno-_**

**_Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, asique abrí mis alas, rompiendo las puertas. Conseguí varias cosas una salir con vida y dos sobrevivir._**

**_Poco después de eso, no regrese a mi casa, me daba miedo que el estuviese allí o que quizás los cuerpos de mis padres me culpen, lloraba muchas veces y era una ladrona de comida. Asi que un mes después… acabe con Eggman, me ofreció un techo y una nueva vida…_**

**Fin del Flashback.**

Porque todo lo bueno se extingue… Lagrimas se asomaron sobre mis ojos.

-Rouge querida será mejor irse a casa- me dije a mi misma.

_Querida alma gemela, espero que me leas allí donde quiera que esteas luchare contra el cielo y la marea yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas, busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas._

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, me sobresalte. En la pantalla una llamada de Rosi.

-¿si?- pregunte con tono débil por las lagrimas que antes había soltado.

-Soy yo, Amy. Siento mucho lo de antes pero es que tramo algo grande.

-Ah no pasa nada Rosi...- solloce un poco disimulando.

-Bueno me alegro de que no te lo tomaras a mal- dijo alegremente.

-Si, tranquila…

-Oye, no es que no me haya dado cuenta, pero ¿estas llorando?-

MIERDA ME A CALADO, AHORA QUE DIGO QUE HAGO… pensé en una opción. Tarde bastante, puesto que no se me ocurría nada.

-Eh… Rouge, ¿sigues ahí?-

-eh si, si-

-ajajjajaja, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Mi accidente a los 7-

Amy quedo en silencio.

-te entiendo, no es bueno… pero olvídalo y sigue con tu vida-

Sonrei ante las palabras de Amy.

-De acuerdo, adiós Rosita-

-Adiós Murciempalagosa- rio un poco y colgó.

**Este capi se centra más en los polis que en Amy y su busqueda, para el proximo capitulo ya salen de la ciudad y se cuenta un poco de la busqueda y algo de como pasan cosas.**

**No se si pal proximo ya Amy pierde el... mierda no puedo contaroslo, bueno. **

**ya sabeis un beso de Noah The Hedgehog y dejadme reviews.**

**Ashura: Casi no salgo.**

**Noah: tu estabas dentro con Amy... ¬¬**

**Ashura: Ah... bueno... em...**

**Noah: te da verguenza, pues en este fic, sales pervertido del todo...**

**Ashura: Noah algun día yo te...**

**Noah: tengo una muleta aun ¬¬ decías.**

**Ashura: salgo a correr, DEJADLE REVIEWS ABER SI DEJA DE SER AGRESIVA.**

**ya sabeis dejadme reviews**

**para que no le aseste un golpe a Ashura por negarse a ser pervertido**

**jajaja**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S  
:)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hello baby (en plan de cariño) estoy aqui con el capitulo 9 de The Love Of A Murderer ;) queria deciros que espero que os guste mucho este capitulo, creo que me lo he currado mas o menos, proque me costo al rescribirlo para hacerlo mas largo. :P espero que os guste.**

**Noah: te he dicho que no fumes Rossy.**

**Rossy: tsk, estoy aqui porque estas intentando ver mi perfil, pues eso.**

**Noah: comportate, Rossy que eres la maashhh mala! (tono infantil)**

**Rossy: okas, empieza con el capitulo asi me lo leo y me entretengo mientras tu dibujas o lo que sea que estes aciendo. Porque no estaras apuntando como soy verdad?**

**Noah: no, solo estoy haciendo gatitos (enseña su libreta con un gatito)**

**Rossy: tsk... y dice que es mayor que yo.**

**Noah: aah Rossy es mas pequeña que yo, Rossy es mas pequeña que yo.**

**Rossy saca su martillo verde: VEN AQUI PEQUEÑA SALTAMONTES**

**(Entran Amy y Blaze juntas y ven a Rossy perseguir a Noah con su martillo verde mientras que Noah canta una cancion infantil)**

**Amy: mejor volvemos luego...**

**Blaze: creo que tienes razón... empezemos con el capitulo.**

**(Blaze y Amy ponen el capitulo en la pantalla del ordenador)**

**Amy&Blaze: esperamos que os guste (guiñó y pulgar hacia arriba)**

**Capitulo 9**

**Punto de Vista De Normal:**

Noah y Ashura se dirigieron con sus extreme gears al punto de encuentro con Amy.

Al llegar vieron a un eriza rosa, con unas ropas sexys. Un top negro, con una chaqueta de punto negra, unos shorts rosas con topos blancos, en sus pies unas botas de tacón alto de aguja.

Ashura le silbo.

-Nena estas irresistible.

-Callate. ¿Noah estas lista?- pregunto Amy.

-Naci lista- respondió con una sonrisa prepotente.

Los tres salieron de la ciudad a gran velocidad, en la noche de estrellas puntas, Amy disfrutaba del viento en su cuerpo, de la gran velocidad, suspiro y acelero más adelantando a Ashura y Noah quienes iban a su lado, Noah acelero para ponerse a su altura, Ashura las adelanto de todo echando una risa confiada, pero Amy adelanto antes de que su ego aumentase considerablemente.

Amy les supero a todos, la policía empezó a seguirles acorralándolos.

-Ah, no… señor agente, hoy mando yo- dijo Amy elevando una mano al cielo.

-¿se ha vuelto loca?- pregunto Noah que vio que estaban delante de ellos y detrás.

-Solo observa Noah, solo observa- dijo Ashura sonriendo.

En menos de unos minutos, Amy había elevado a todos los guardias dejándoles en el aire, cruzaron a gran velocidad, poco después Amy bajo su brazo con fuerza.

Haciendo caer a todos los guardias y provocando una explosión por la caída de los coches y motos policiales.

Amy los condujo hasta el cuartel de bases Eggman, descansarían allí y hablarían de cual es el plan.

Amy se adelanto algo a los acontecimientos, haciendo que al llegar, estudiasen el plan.

-Pensé que descansaríamos primero- dijo Noah un poco molesta.

-Tranquila nena, descansaremos después- dijo Amy.

-¿Qué buscamos?- pregunto Ashura acomodándose en un sillón.

-Mejor di a quien-

-¿uh?- pregunto Ashura sorprendido.

-Yo quiero que busquéis a mi hermana, para poder dejar a Eggman y si se opone matarlo.

-Vaya… que mal genio- dijo Ashura bromeando.

-Bueno, Noah tu te encargas del sur, Ashura del este y yo del Norte, el oeste lo planearemos juntos.

-De acuerdo, pero cual es su descripción.

-es la única prisionera que puede haber, los prisioneros que tiene Eggman suelen ser matadas al instante o después de obtener la recompensa-

-Pues vaya, debe molar oírlos gritar- Noah se levanto feliz.

-A mi hermana ni herirla si la encontráis decidle que sois amigos de Amy Rose The Hedgehog.

-De acuerdo-

-Podéis descansar-

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a diversas habitaciones, Amy fue la única que quedo en pie.

-Uf… espero que Melody este bien-

Resoplo intranquila, al pensar en ella, la echaba de menos se sentía su responsable, no sabia porque, pero sentía que era su deber como hermana mayor.

-Uff… Amy la vejez hace traumas sobre protectores- se rio de su broma.

Amy dirigió su vista a la televisión, Sonic… ¿Cómo estaría el? Ojala estuviese bien, sino, ella no se lo perdonaría a si misma.

-Rouge…-

Cogio su móvil para llamar a la murciélago.

-¿Si?-

-Ey soy yo- contesto alegremente Amy.

-Ah, Ames, por lo que veo has matado a 15 policías-

-Ah se metieron en mi camino-

-Espio esta investigando por esa zona, ten cuidado.

-¿y que tal esta…- Amy paro por aquella risita picara que soltó Rouge, se ruborizo para solo gruñir molesta –KNUCKLES SO BURRA KNUCKLES- grito malhumorada.

-Sonic esta bien, aunque le zurraste de lo lindo… jajajaja- Rio Rouge sabiendo lo roja que estuviera su amiga.

-Me alegro… ¿están en el hospital?-

-No, solo tienen unas curas y reposo de 2 semanas, el estará bien-

Resoplo tranquila.

-Gracias Rouge… un beso-

-Hasta pronto, infórmame de que tal estas-

-Si…

Colgó el teléfono, y saco de sus pantalones una foto del joven erizo.

-recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez…

**Flashback:**

_Era una noche oscura, Amy acababa de realizar su mejor obra, un asesinato que parece un suicidio._

_Nadie se daría cuenta de que lo mataron, rio minuciosamente._

_Se tapo de nuevo y salió de allí corriendo._

_BANG._

_Unos disparos, Amy se detuvo._

_-Umm… interesante…-_

_Se acerco a ver que estaba pasando, cuando vio a Jeff, resoplo indignada no lograba evadir los disparos y no sabia nadar, expreso fastidio, puesto que lo odiaba pero Eggman…_

_Entonces dirigió su vista hacia ese erizo azul, tenia una sonrisa confiada como la de ella, se ruborizo al ver sus ojos esmeralda profundos, tan bonitos y llenos de vida, sonrio tiernamente pero poco después se abofeteo. Vi como le disparaba a Jeff en la pierna._

_-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, VOLVEMOS A VERNOS-_

_-Silver hola amigo- dijo irónicamente el erizo de nombre Sonic._

_Jeff estaba en el suelo quejándose._

_-Tsk…- dijo al verlo._

_-Veo que no aprendes querido Sonic, mis compañeros aunque no sean amigos, no se tocan, lo salvare ante ti de nuevo-_

_-Ah no, Silver esta vez no._

_Amy vio como Silver alzaba a Jeff y se lo entregaba a Rouge quien salía volando con Jeff lejos._

_-ARGH MI TESTIGO- se quejo._

_Amy rio al oírle._

_Pero alguien le puso una esposa en la mano izquierda, se giro molesta._

_-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- pregunto al equidna._

_-Apresarte- dijo el equidna contestando a Amy._

_-HUMPFT…- gruño molesta –Yo de ti me soltaba antes de que te pase algo malo._

_-¿Algo malo?- se burlo el equidna._

_Hasta que Shadow golpeo su nuca haciéndole caer desmayado._

_-Gracias Shad-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?- pregunto._

_-Pues estaba mirando a ese…- se quedo en silencio iba a decir a Sonic –imbécil de Jeff- mintió._

_-Ah…_

_Amy se giro para verle por ultima vez y Cogio disimuladamente su móvil y le saco una foto cuando estaba en posición de ataque. Para ella se veía guapísimo, sonrio hacia el, el erizo negro le rompió las esposas y Amy se fue con Shadow lejos de allí._

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Desde entonces erizo no has salido de mi mente- dijo Amy.

Un suspiro y subió a su cuarto, para solo tirarse y descansar.

**(Se ve a Noah con un chichon en la cabeza)**

**Rossy: um...**

**Noah: te gusta?**

**Rossy: no**

**Noah: como se nota que eres un anti-Amy. (se cruza de brazos en plan de fastidio)**

**Rossy: pues eso.**

**Amy: a mi me ha gustado (sonrisa dulce)**

**Noah: gracias Amy, por lo menos alguien sabe apreciar una obra de arte (¬¬ mirada dura sobre Rossy)**

**Rossy: ESO UNA OBRA DE ARTE? POR FAVOR... NO ME HAGAS REIR TSK**

**Noah: ERES UN ESTORBO LARGATE YA **

**Rossy: ahora NO ME DA LA GANA.**

**Noah: TE IRAS**

**Rossy: NO**

**Noah: SI**

**Rossy: NO**

**Noah: SIII**

**(siguen con esa discucioon)**

**Amy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza: nos leemos luego, dejad reviews... gracias.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aqui el capitulo 10 de The Love Of A Murderer, espero que os guste, llore al pensar en lo que sintio Jet... (ya os enterareis).**

**Bueno ajajjaa, empezemos ya, antes de que venga Sonic (¬¬ llega Sonic con un chilli Dog)**

**Sonic: llego tarde para presentar el fic.**

**Noah: me sacas de quiciooo!**

**Sonic O.O**

**Noah: empezemos con el fic... -.-"**

**Capitulo 10**

**Punto De Vista De Ashura:**

Estaba recorriendo todas las bases por la mañana, los policías me seguían, pobres hipócritas, rei un poco.

-SI PENSAIS QUE ME COGEREIS ES QUE NO SABEIS NADA.

Los policías se enfurecieron ante su gesto y aceleraron.

-Y VOSOTROS SOIS LOS QUE CUMPLIS LA LEY, HABEIS PASADO DE 60, Y POR AQUÍ PONE QUE A MENOS DE 60… QUE MAL OS SABEIS LAS NORMAS- me burle de ellos.

Pude ver muecas de desagrado, empezaron a acelerar para darme alcance.

-Uuh… yo creo que eso esta mal que la gente me acose eso es un delito ¿vosotros sois la ley o que?- dije en tono de burla haciéndoles enfadar.

Empezaron a disparar.

-Si que os cuesta tener puntería-

Rei nuevamente consiguiendo acelerar más y perderles.

La verdad es que es bastante fácil perder a unos descerebrados, que se hacen llamar Los amantes de la ley.

-Bueno empecemos a mirar por aquí-

**Punto De Vista de Noah:**

Dirigi mi vista a varios ordenadores de cámaras de vigilancia, repentinamente las desconecte, aquellos dos equidnas muertos provocaron una risilla en mi.

-Vaya asesinos-

Noah se fue de allí hacia las cárceles a ver si estaba pero no encontro nada.

Salió de la base y se subió a su extreme gear.

-Buscare en otra.

**Punto de Vista De Wave:**

Me dolia un poco todo el cuerpo, podría considerarse normal, puesto que el suelo era duro… apenas tenia algo con el que cubrir mi cuerpo, una manta delgada, temblé un poco de frio, ya era por la mañana. Hacia dos semanas que Amy y yo habiamos hablado.

-Uf… me duele todo- me queje.

Me levante y me sacudí un poco, estire mis brazos para desperezarme. Dejando al descubierto mi vientre.

-Vaya… me gusta- oí una voz.

Me gire a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Jet?- pregunte ruborizándome.

-Si asi me llamo- rio un poco.

Me ruborice.

-Jet…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte dudosa.

-Si quieres me voy-

-NO ESPERA-

Jet se giro y me sonrio.

-Bueno, yo quería decírtela por… bueno por tu jefe.

-El no esta-

-Entonces… ¿estarás hoy conmigo?- pregunto ruborizándose.

-Si, de acuerdo.

Paso a dentro de la prisión.

-Sabes… de lo que hablamos hace dos semanas…-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mirándome.

-Tu pasado… me dijiste asi por encima he pensado mucho en eso, debió dolerte. Mucho-

-Bueno…

-Quiero que… lo compartas conmigo.

Jet aparto la vista de mi, supongo que le dolia, le abrace dulcemente.

-Te quiero, no voy a presionarte- contesto para darle un beso en la mejilla a Jet.

-Voy a contártela.

**Flashback:**

**_Estaba caminando por el parque, del orfanato, como siempre solo. No entendía porque los niños de allí no le hablaban el podía ser muy simpatico si se lo proponía. Se sento en un banco de aquel jardín o parque como quisieras llamarle._**

**_-Hola- una voz hizo que se girase levemente a verle._**

**_-¿Eh?-_**

**_La miro de arriba abajo era una chica planta, tenia un vestido blanco precioso, unos ojos azules muy bonitos y una sonrisa._**

**_-Hola- contesto simplemente para girar su cara hasta las plantas en las que había pequeñas mariposas._**

**_-¿Puedo sentarme?-_**

**_Jet miro extrañado a la jovencita._**

**_-Claro, el país es libre, siéntate donde quieras- afirmo._**

**_-Gracias- sonrio._**

**_Jet se giro a verla ella le miraba con una sonrisa, el no entendía el porque de su amabilidad pero le agradaba._**

**_-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy nueva aquí… no conozco a nadie._**

**_-Um… ¿de verdad quieres… estar conmigo?- Pregunto con tono triste._**

**_-Sí, claro. ¿Por que no iba a querer estar contigo?- contesto con una sonrisa._**

**_-Porque todos dicen que soy raro- contesto con voz débil._**

**_-¿y tu… te consideraras un raro?-_**

**_-Uh… no, yo no soy raro-_**

**_-Eso es lo que importa, solo lo que pienses tu, no lo que piensen los demás y yo no te veo raro y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, me llamo Cosmo The Seedrian… ¿y tu?- extendió su mano con una dulce sonrisa._**

**_-Yo soy Jet… Jet The Hawk._**

**_-Un placer conocerte… ¿te gustaría que fuésemos amigos?- pregunto para solo sonreír._**

**_-Si… me gustaría-_**

**_Poco a poco fue siendo más simpatico, más deportivo, más bueno en todo lo que hacia, pero tambien más fuerte, Cosmo y Jet eran grandes amigos, Jet le confiaba grandes secretos al igual que Cosmo a Jet, era tan feliz._**

**_Hasta el día 14 de octubre. Ese dia sigue intacto._**

**_-Cosmo, me apetece ver las estrellas por la noche ¿me acompañas?-_**

**_-Claro-_**

**_-a las 12-_**

**_-Estare allí-_**

**_Intercambio de sonrisas y una despedida._**

**_Pero Jet estuvo entretenido en su cuarto y tardo unos 5 minutos, cuando se dio cuenta corrió a salir al jardín con Cosmo, pero… encontro a la jovencita casi muerta._**

**_-J…et… te…Qui…ero…- dijo para solo cerrar sus ojos azules._**

**_-COSMOOO!-_**

**_Jet se derrumbo y empezó a llorar._**

**_-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO, TE AMO, NO ME DEJES, QUEDATE CONMIGO COSMO- grito casi al borde de la locura. Beso sus labios amargos por la sangre._**

**_-Te quiero Cosmo… -suspiro con lagrimas en los ojos, tras esa frase en su mente._**

**_-Tu serás el siguiente- vio a un hombre armado. Echo a correr lejos de allí, se metió al bosque aun perseguido por el, hasta que encontro a Eggman._**

**_-Hola… ¿esta bien muchacho?-_**

**_-Señor… ayúdeme, me quieren matar-_**

**_-Tranquilo pequeño, quieres venir conmigo y vengar la muerte de tu amiga-_**

**_-¿Cómo…sabe eso?- pregunto lloriqueando._**

**_-Te observo Jet The Hawk, no te preocupes, confía en mi, yo te daré un techo y nuevos amigos- sonrio tétricamente, dejando ver a una murciélago._**

**_-Ella se llama Rouge The Bat, es mi ladrona personal la mejor en lo suyo, tu podrías ser asesino y matar para vengar la muerte de Cosmo, como… un sacrificio- rio tétricamente._**

**_Jet no quería volver al orfanato por que solo podría pensar en que hay mataron a Cosmo… y no tenia a donde ir._**

**_-Tranquilo Jet, yo puedo ser tu amiga, estoy muy sola…- la murciélago llamada Rouge bajo sus orejas en forma de tristeza._**

**_Asentí._**

**_-Iré contigo y vengare la muerte de Cosmo y tu… si quieres, podemos ser… ¿amigos?-_**

**_Ella sonrio y me abrazo, sonrei._**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-eso… es horrible- dije abrazando a Jet, debió sufrir mucho, el solo tomo mi cara y me beso, yo le correspondí y fui poniendo mis brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Te quiero- susurro.

-Y yo… estoy aquí… si me necesitas- afirme.

-Gracias…-

**Bueno esto llega a su fin este capitulo, claro... jaja**

**solo quedan otros 10 capitulos, pero no os preocupeis.**

**Actualizare pronto.**

**DEJADME REVIES**

**;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Visitad mi perfil, me gustaria que vieseis mis blogs :) Esto... claro si os gustan mis historias... y claro en los blogs que dejaseis comentarios... bueno ya sabeis... jeje... nose me entendeis?**

**Scourge: te enrroyas demasiado preciosa**

**Noah: COMO DEMONIOS HAS ENTRADO AQUI?**

**Scourge: ese no es el punto! me pondras en este fic, quieras o no...**

**(se acerca a Noah con una mirada siniestra)**

**Noah: te pondre si te largas y dices que entren en mis blogs que aparecen en mi perfil...**

**(¬¬ estupida eriza): pensamientos de Scourge.**

**Scourge: entrad en su perfil y mirad su blog.**

**Noah: te pondre mas adelante. ^^**

**Scourge: de acuerdo me voy. Fiona me espera.**

**Fiona: QUE VENGAS YA!**

**Scourge: ves me reclaman. Hasta otra!**

**(salta por la ventana)**

**Noah: este Scourge... bueno empecemos con el capitulo 11!**

**Capitulo 12**

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

No soy feliz aun sigo pensando en Amy, aunque e conocido a una ardilla muy guapa, pero no iguala la belleza de Amy.

Empecé a salir con ella, solo para poder olvidarme de Amy.

-Hola amor mio-

Sally se engancho a mi cuello.

-Hola Sally- sonrio fingidamente, ella me planta un beso en los labios, no es tan dulce como los de ella, pero lo acepto, por algo es mi novia.

Aunque no creo que haya nadie que pueda conseguir que yo sonría.

Resoplo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?-

-Hay un restaurante muy romántico por el centro The Moon, vamos Sonic.

Me agarra la mano y tira de mi, sonrio y me despido de Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge.

Según una ladronzuela que me encontré en el museo robando un cuadro de gran importación pues Amy se ha ido y se ha preocupado por mi cuando salí del hospital, aunque… me intriga saber quien esa chica extraña, le debo una.

Sally tira de mi, yo simplemente la sigo tranquilo y en mi mundo, que gira alrededor de Amy, un mundo rosa, solo rosa.

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

**-**Gracias por traer este documento, lo leeré cuando estéis durmiendo-

-Ok-

Los dos comieron y se fueron arriba, cogí un ordenador para ver que era lo que contenía.

-Proyecto RASJS…

**Punto de Vista De Sonic:**

En mi cama esta Sally durmiendo, después de haberlo echo, es mi novia, tendremos que hacer eso, aunque… no es lo mismo que si fuese con ella, no me siento igual, estoy seguro de que no podre olvidarla ni tampoco enamorarme de Sally.

Me levante de la cama, apunte en mi calendario.

_1 dia mas sin ti, Rose._

Escondí el calendario del alcance de Sally, sonrei levemente al recordarla con aquella ropa tan ajustada y sexy.

-Oh Amy, si supieras lo que siento todo… por favor perdóname tú a mi, no yo a ti, yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte… te amo tanto…

**Punto de Vista de Noah:**

Sentí un ruido en el interior de la base, cuando sali de la habitación me encontré a Ashura con cara de asombro, mire a la dirección, todo estaba roto, la pantalla grande, el ordenador, mi pan estaba en el suelo, las mesas estaban volcadas, las sillas rotas y Amy en el suelo, con la mirada ida.

-AMY- grite.

Ella no respondió, vi como se levantaba.

-Sigámosla.

-De acuerdo- contesto para ver por ultima vez a Noah.

Cogimos nuestras extreme gears y la seguimos.

Llegamos a la… comisaria de Tokio.

Bajo de su extreme gear, Cogio su navaja del bolsillo de sus pantalones y miro con furia todo a su alrededor, puso sus manos en la tierra, y expreso un grito de molestia.

-ARGGHHH-

Amy estaba loca, ese documento… la había vuelto asi, descontrolada.

Se fue levantando lentamente elevo la comisaria y con sus manos empezó a sacudirla.

-AMY- grito Ashura.

-CONTROLATE- grite poniéndome a su altura.

Los ojos de Amy se habían reducido y se habían convertido en negros, empezó a mover sus manos rápidamente de arriba abajo haciendo que la comisaria elevándola con sus manos.

-reacciona Amy, contrólate- dijo Ashura.

-EL, RAYAN ESTA EN ESA COMISARIA.

No se como lo hizo pero Amy se elevo en el aire, consiguiendo entrar, se oyeron varios disparos, poco después la comisaria fue bajando y Amy salió cubierta de sangre.

Luego sus ojos que se habían vuelto negros, pasaron a ser verde jade, de ellos empezaron a salir lagrimas.

-hijos… de PUTA- grito entre los brazos de Ashura.

Supuse que fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella.

Ashura se la llevo de alli y yo decidi mirar como había quedado por lo menos habia 30 policias muerto y ante todo habia un erizo destrozado, rajado por varias partes, casi no se veia su rostro.

-Rayan...- murmure. Estaba segura de que era el.

**Punto de vista de Ashura:**

Lo reconozco por primera vez he temido mi muerte, se nota el porque de que Amy fuese asesina. Nunca la habia visto tan fuera de si.

Acaricie sus puas mientras ella lloraba entre mis brazos, no me aproveche de ella, porque su estado era demasiado pobre, parecia un flan, pero poco a poco iba calmándose, poco despues cuando llego Noah ella se habia dormido, aun la mantuve entre mis brazos.

-¿Que crees que le paso?

-Sin duda no quiero saberlo- le conteste -simplemente espero que no vuelva a perder el control asi...

-Creo que se estuvo conteniendo desde mucho tiempo- contesto Noah.

-Si es posible... su vida esta un poco llena de tragedias.

-Espero que mañana este mejor...- agrego Noah

-Sera mejor que se quede en casa... de momento- conteste.

-¿CASA? ACASO ESTO ES UNA CASA?- dijo hironica Noah.

Sonrreimos y llevamos a Amy a su cuarto, luego fuimos a descansar, los dos en cuartos distintos ¬¬

**FIN DEL CAPITULO. OS HA GUSTADO?**

**Ashura: como se puso Amy... ¬¬**

**Amy: bueno... nunca me habia visto asi**

**Shadow&Knuckles&Sonic&Silver&Tails&Eggman&Bokkun&Decoe&Bokoe&Cream temblando: que miedo...**

**Noah: PUAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJJA JA COBARDEEEEES!**

**Amy se pone como en el fic.**

**Noah: AAAHHHHH! SONIC SALVAME**

**Amy: jeje...**

**Sonic: salvame tu**

**Noah: no tu**

**Shadow: nos salvamos todos.**

**Salen corriendO.**

**Amy y Ashura: que cobardes son.**

**Se miran y se rien.**

**Ashura: dejadnos reviews**

**Amy: nos leemos luego :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi capitulo numero doce de The Love Of A Criminal, este capitulo me corresponde por esta semana, pero a mayores subire el 11 como compensacion. Y a mis lectores, quiero recomendar a una persona que me tiene dia y noche pensando en que pasara con su historia, no es ni amiga ni nada, es compañera de todos los de fanfiction fans de sonic, se llama AdryLoveEl tiene una historia brillante, UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y ODIO, os la recomiendo porque escribe genial, tambien recomiendo la historia de Katy La Eriza Cosas del Destino, la historia de El Libro de los Sueños y Luna de Sangre de Mochi The Lynx y porsupuestisimo a Cursed Rose de Kat Dark Shadow. Historias preciosas enserio.**

**Empecemos con mi capitulo 12, en el anterior capitulo tube una gran confusion, que sin querer puse capitulo 12, pero es el 11, sorry.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos en el despacho, dirigi mi vista a aquella alarma que había empezado a avisar de problemas. Me gire levemente, no tenia fuerzas por que no la había vuelto a ver.

Cuando les vi.

-Hola Sonic- el erizo de color plateado, el hermano de Amy.

-Tu- grite aunque mi vista se fijo en el erizo negro del que Amy lo había ocultado.

-Venimos a cometer un asesinato- sonrio Silver.

-a si ¿a quien matareis?-

-A Jeff- hablo macabramente el erizo negro.

-¿a vuestro propio compañero?-

-Bueno el toco a mi "novia"- contesto Shadow.

-Osea que toco a mi hermana- dijo Silver.

-¿QUÉ LE HA HECHO A AMY?-

-Le a metido mano tranquilo, jajaja- rio Silver.

-Porque te importa Rose, ella es mia- contesto fríamente.

-Ja, ella no te pertenece.

-¿QUIERES PROBARLO?- Grito el erizo negro.

Me lance a el, empecé a pegarle puñetazos, el hacia lo mismo, ambos retrocedíamos y avanzábamos con los puños, peleando por una chica, pero no era una chica cualquiera era la chica perfecta. Nadie osaba meterse con ella, sin recibir un castigo y menos tocarla, ella había conseguido mi corazón en solo 2 días no podía parar de pensar en ella.

-Ey, hemos acabado, Shad, deja eso para luego-

-¿Cómo que habéis acabado?-

-Hasta otra, Faker-

Me dio una patada dejándome inconsciente…

**Punto de Vista de Noah:**

**-**Ashura... que haces despierto?- pregunto sorprendida por el horario del erizo.

-Bueno... queria preguntarte que le diste a Amy-

-Ah eso...

-Como lo encontraste?

-EM... sientate- me sente al lado de Ashura.

-Dime...- hablo el erizo verde y negro

-Aber...

**Flashback:**

-Bueno… esta base esta libre. ¿Uh?-

Dirigi mi vista a aquel extraño ordenador.

-Que tenemos aquí… um…-

Empecé a revisar el ordenador, había algo extraño.

Misiones, nuevos proyectos, edificios Eggman, dinero, victimas, misiones, RASJS.

-¿RASJS?- Mire extrañada la pantalla, eso llamo mi atención

–Veamos que es lo que hay aquí…

_Proyecto R.A.S.J.S_

_Por el doctor Eggman._

_Este proyecto trata de la transformación en asesinos y ladrones._

_Esta compuesto por:_

_Rouge The Bat: _

_Sus padres Merylin The Bat y Andrew The Cat, son grandes _

_Arquitectos famosos, conocidos por todo el mundo_

_Por sus hermosas casas._

_Rouge con 7 años, ira andando a casa después de la escuela_

_Pues viven en un pequeño pueblo que por tanto_

_No es sospechoso._

_Rayan se ocupara de asesinar a sus padres delante de ella._

_Luego Eggman, ira a ofrecerle algo al ver si es verdad ese_

_Talento innato para robar._

_La siguiente, una gran obra de arte _

_Amy Rose The Hedgehog_

_Silver The Hedgehog_

_Dos destacados miembros de una familia rica compuesta por un _

_Político y una periodista mundialmente famosa._

_Serán asesinados por Rayan que es un asesino_

_Como les dará miedo volver a su casa._

_Y odian los orfanatos, estamos seguros_

_De que huirán, entonces robaran alimentos _

_Amelia odia la violencia, por eso empezara como ladrona_

_Silver empezara robando hasta que le transforme _

_En un asesino telepata._

**_OBSERVACIONES: Con el paso del tiempo hemos descubierto_**

**_Varios análisis en Amelia, es muy poderosa, a sus 15 años, _**

**_Hemos visto que corre a la velocidad de la luz._**

**_Que puede invocar un martillo con la mente._**

**_Y además de eso es telepata._**

**_Dado a sus poderes hemos ideado algo, para que sea asesina_**

_Rayan y Mark irá a violarla, o lo intentaran_

_Eggman como ya sabe lo que le espera _

_Le entregara una nueve milímetros para que se defendiese_

_"Por si acaso"_

_Amy antes de ser violada mataría._

_Éxito rotundo, ahora será entrenada para ser una_

_Maquina de matar, fría, metódica y calculadora._

_Jet The Hawk_

_Huérfano, después del asesinato de sus padres._

_Por Rayan, el no huyo, prefirió ir a un orfanato_

_Por soledad, donde recibió rechazo por parte de todos_

_Por ser "raro"._

_Hasta que llego una nueva niña Cosmo (asesinato de sus padres cometido por Rayan)._

_Se hicieron grandes amigos. Pero el 14 de octubre teníamos planes para Cosmo, muerte por cuchilladas._

_Tuvimos suerte de que la profesora del orfanato le hablase de _

_Las estrellas de esa noche a Jet, (Fiona The Fox, aliada)_

_Asi paso Rayan asesino a Cosmo, aunque no fue a los ojos de Jet._

_Se sintió como una mierda y huyo al bosque escapando de Rayan, supuestamente puesto que… Rayan dejo de seguirle después de que el entrase en el bosque._

_Eggman se encontrara con él y conseguirá con la ayuda de Rouge The Bat que es mas sociable que Shadow._

_Su ayuda mediante promesas de venganza y sacrificio para_

_Cosmo._

_Shadow The Hedgehog_

_Sus padres son muy pobres, aprovechando esta ventaja,_

_Su gran velocidad nos será muy útil._

_Amenazas a sus padres de que lo vendan por dinero._

_Aunque cuando lo vendieron, y tenían el dinero. _

_Rayan se ocupo de darles su merecido_

_Por el bajo animo de Shadow._

**_Observaciones: Shadow comenzó asesinando, sin temor, solo un niño de 6 años con un gran talento para el asesinato._**

**_Nadie sospechaba de el, era tan dulce con sus victimas hasta que_**

**_Mataba sin compasión, activaba su rabia y odio contra mis_**

**_ENEMIGOS._**

**Este proyecto es secreto, de Eggman. Datos inimitables sobre Rouge, Amy, Silver, Jet y Shadow.**

**Todo esto es secreto.**

Abrí mis ojos como platos, Eggman solo había echo eso para tener asesinos.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Cogio un pan y descargo todos los datos en el.

-Esto a Amy le interesara…

**Fin del flashback.**

-Eso fue lo que paso- dije con una mirada decaida recordando el accidente

-Dios mio...- dijo incredulo.

-Lo se- Hable de nuevo

-No me extraña que se pusiera asi...

-Pero ella ya esta bien, ¿porque me preguntaste ahora?- dije con tono desconcertado.

-Bueno... esque solo estube atento a ella, y no tuve tiempo-

-Ya veo...

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo.**

**Sonic: osea que vas a estar sin internet un mes?**

**Noah: SI! :(**

**Mephiles: y eso porque?**

**Noah: mi hermano se lleva mi pen de internet...**

**Mephiles: no te preocupes, asi estudias, vaga que bajaste de un 8,5 a un 5,5 en biologia ¬¬**

**Noah: gracias por tus animos Mephiles ¬¬**

**Sonic: bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo 12, esperamos que os haya gustado NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE, DE HOY :)**

**Noah: quien te ha dicho que saldras a despedir o presentar? -.-**

**Sonic: saldre.**

**Noah y Mephiles se miran, mirada psicopata, Sonic huye.**

**Mephiles: tardara bastante y no lo presentara**

**Noah: esto sera fantastico... jejeje**

**Mephiles: dejad reviews**

**Noah: NOS LEEEMOS LUEGO, Y MIRAD MIS RECOMENDACIONES (para quien no las leyo arriba del todo la letra negrita)**

**Mephiles: acordaos de los reviews nos leemos luego**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, soy Noah The Hedgehog de nuevo y si este es mi compensacion, por el proximo mes sin internet, lo siento! :S**

**Fiona: espero que os gusten los capitulos cortos**

**(quejandose)**

**Noah: y tu vienes a presentar mi capitulo? ¬¬**

**Fiona: tu sabras... tu nos pagas.**

**Noah: una miseria **

**(en susurros)**

**Fiona: dijiste algo?**

**Noah: noo... venga presenta.**

**Anti-Sally (Alice): empezemos con la compensacion de Noah, el capitulo 13, de The Love Of A Criminal**

**Fiona: esperamos que os gusten mucho.**

**Noah: ALLA VA!**

**Capitulo 13**

**Punto de Vista De Ashura:**

Han pasado quince días desde el accidente de la policía, un camaleón violeta de Green Hill esta al corriente del asesinato de toda una comisaria. Amy ha vuelto poco a poco a ser la de siempre, sigue teniendo odio en sus venas pero se controla, solo nos queda una base y debe de ser donde esta Melody.

Cogimos nuestras extreme gears y llegamos hasta la ultima base.

Amy fue de primera, matando a 5 guardias, sin duda, aquí estaba Melody, esta demasiado bien vigilado… resople con fastidio nadie iba a conseguir pillarnos ahora y menos saber que tramamos, Noah desactivo las cámaras, yo eliminaba a los guardias y Amy estaba en las cárceles.

-MELODY-

Una eriza de pelo rosa oscuro con la piel rosa chicle, de unos 15 años estaba allí sentada en el suelo, cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado se giro a verla.

Yo la mire al igual que Amy.

-A…¿AMY?-

-SI, Melody, te sacare de ahí, mírame, mírame.

La jovencita intento levantarse pero parecía inútil.

-Tranquila, yo te sacare de ahí-

Noah llego tan rápido como pudo y nos quedamos quietos, Amy les tendió los brazos juntándolos hacia delante luego poco a poco fue haciendo que se doblasen para dejar paso, cruzo rápidamente y la cargo en sus brazos.

Salimos de la base de Eggman, ella se subió a la extreme gear con Melody, le extendió un casco y se lo puso a su hermana.

-Hora de volver a casa.

-Si…- musito con una pequeña sonrisa Melody.

Estaba bueno, tal vez yo… si lo intentare.

-Bueno chicos, nos despedimos aquí-

-¿Te vas Noah?- Pregunte.

-Sí, hay muchos lugares que saquear, nos veremos pronto- contesto guiñando un ojo sutilmente.

-Adiós, nos vemos- conteste.

-Un placer conocerte, pero que sepas que cuando quieras estare ahí, adiós Noah- dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Adiós… Noah…- dijo la jovencita abrazada a su hermana.

-Hasta otra chicos-

Subió a su extreme gear y desapareció después de un rato.

-Ashura volveremos a casa, Mel volverás a ver a Silver-

-Que bien- sonrio.

Y nos fuimos de allí a Green Hill.

Estuvimos varias horas andando en moto, Amy no iba muy rápido y tampoco muy lento una velocidad media para que Melody observase el paisaje, se me escapa una sonrisa, aunque tenga una cabeza tan dura y no quiera demostrar su felicidad esta tan feliz que se pondría a gritar o saltar, ella siempre a sido reservada pero en parte eso fue lo que me gusto supongo, su desconfianza la hace un poco inaguantable pero una vez que la pillas por su forma de ser hasta es maja.

Una sonrisa sale.

No estoy enamorado de ella, pero lo estuve, de todas formas ella es especial por la forma que tiene de actuar, ahora que lo pienso, creo que saben que yo he estado ahí.

Eggman intentara cogerme,… será divertido, creo que merece la pena después de todo llevo mucho tiempo sin ser perseguido por la policía, asi puedo hacer algo útil para la sociedad, me rio un poco y continuo mi camino con sinceridad, estoy deseando ver que pasara apartar de ahora.

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

Nunca he estado tan feliz, creo que me pondría a gritar, por fin estoy con mi hermana aunque claro no todo esta bien.

Tengo que asesinar a Eggman el es mi victima morirá de la peor de las formas.

Tambien tengo que ver a Sonic… Sonic es tan… tan… perfecto, en estes 2 meses sin verlo me ha dado algo, le amo, le amo tanto.

Por que siempre me doy cuenta tarde o cuando puedo perderles, sabia que me gustaba pero… ay dios…

¿Qué he hecho? Rouge debo hablar con ella, o mejor le daré una carta a través de Wave, cuando la libere, espero que este bien.

Una sonrisa. Estoy deseando ver a mi chico erizo azul, porque va a ser mio, espero que sea verdad eso de que dejo huella, Melody estaba aferrada a mi, pero no me importaba que me apretase tanto. Solo quería ver sonreír a Melody.

-Llegaremos pronto de acuerdo- sonrei y acelere más.

**Noah: si lo se demasiado corto, pero... de todas formas, por fin conocemos a Melody ^^**

**Fiona y Alice: ...**

**Noah: no os gusta?**

**Fiona: demasiado enternecedor para mi gusto.**

**Alice: Egghhh!  
(sonido de asco y desagrado)**

**Noah se cruza de brazos molesta.**

**Storm: a mi me ha gustado!**

**Noah: gracias Storm.**

**(Le abraza)**

**Storm: de nada Noah **

**Sonrie.**

**Noah: Fiona Alice, Storm despidamos el capitulo.**

**Fiona y Alice sarcasticas: Bieen...**

**Storm: SIIII! (De alegria)**

**Noah: espero que hayais leido mis recomendaciones del articulo anterior y hayais visitado mi blog, y inscribios anda, mirad mi perfil ;P**

**Alice: esperamos con ganas que os haya gustado este capitulo (sonrisa fingida)**

**Fiona: y porfavor no os olvideis de dejar reviews**

**Storm: y con todo dicho, recordad que debeis dejar reviews ante todo, mirar el blog de Noah y inscribiros y las recomendaciones del capitulo 12 en el principio.**

**Todos: NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno lectores mios, soy Noah, aqui la super eriza que se cree genial cuando no lo es xD BUENO, este es el capitulo 14, para vuestra información, esto se acaba pronto... si lo se... hoy subire este y el 15, y creo que tiene 20 solo asi que... solo nos quedarian 5 capitulos, que mala suerte no? jajajaj Es lo que pienso yo, este fue mi primer fic y por sus visitas son de 1.689 y estoy muy orgullose, si tubiese esos reviews, aunque sean en ingles estaria encantada! :)  
Bueno espero que os guste mucho.**

**Rock: bueno, esperamos que os hayan gustado el resto de los capitulos y si en The Murderer Scholatic me han matado, porque cierta escritora (mira a Noah mal) es un poco tonta.**

**Noah: jeje (Noah quiere mucho a Rock y permite que la llame tonta)**

**Rock: bueno ahora empezemos con el cap..**

**Katherina: ROCKYYYY!**

**Rock: Khaty?**

**Khaty: hoy presento contigo! jijij**

**Noah: jojo, voy por palomitas... jeje**

**Rock: bueno empezemos con aahhh**

**Khaty esta abrazandolo con mucha fuerza.**

**Noah: jojo, esto es mejor que Sonic y Amy,**

**Rock: NOAHHHH! TE MATAREEE**

**Noah: uppps... pies para que os quiero.**

**(Rock sale corriendo detrás de Noah) **

**Khaty: no entiendo nada... ¿? SERA MEJOR QUE PRESENTE ^^ ESPERAMOS TODOS QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 14**

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

Llegue y oí ruidos de quejas de mis compañeros a dentro, sonreí y entre.

-Hola, ¿me echabais de menos?-

-Amy-

Rouge y Silver saltaron a abrazarme. Yo los correspondí luego le di un beso a Shadow y un abrazo, a Jet un abrazo guarro, el me toca el culo y yo a el, luego le extendí un sobre, con la información de la Esmeralda Principal.

-Amy quiero decirte que voy a salir personalmente a las bases, con Scourge The Hedgehog-

-De acuerdo- dije.

-Te quedas al mando, yo robare la esmeralda principal, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-

-Podéis iros- Eggman nos despacho.

Nos fuimos al garaje y cogimos nuestras extreme gears todos hablaban como locos, me alegre de que Jeff hubiese muerto.

-Oye chicos, venid a mi casa, esta Ashura y otra persona que os quiero presentar, anda porfa- les dije.

-De acuerdo- Me contesto Silver.

-Yo voy encantada, ahora salgo por las tardes con Knuckles cuando tiene turno- Me dijo Rouge.

-Vale, Rose como quieras- Me dijo Shadow sonriendo.

-Por mi bien pichurri rosa- se cachondeo Jet.

-Ja-ja que gracioso Jet- nos subimos a las extremes gears y me hablaron de Scourge.

Según lo que me contaron es bastante peligroso… mejor mantener distancias.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, subimos a mi ático.

-Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí-

Todos entraron y se acomodaron, Ashura salió de la cocina.

-Hola chicos, como siempre veo que estais estupendos…- dijo con burla Ashura al ver un disparo en el brazo derecho de Shadow, y las caras de sueño de los demás.

-Tan chistoso como siempre Ash…- dijo Shadow.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-En el baño-

-¿No la abras espiado en la ducha no?-

-Claro que no, además no tiene tetas, te prefiero a ti- dijo Ashura mirándome el escote.

-IMBECIL…- dijo Shadow.

-Tranqui tío, Ames es toda tuya.

-Ashura ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?- pregunto Rouge.

-Bien… ¿y a ti?-

-Bien no me quejo-

-¿te siguen tratando de puta?-

Ese comentario altero a Rouge la cual se levanto y empezó a gritar.

-IMBECIL, Y A TI TE SIGUEN TRATANDO DE VAGABUNDO MAMÓN-

-Callaos de una puta vez idiotas- dijo Silver de mal humor.

-¿Tienes hambre Silver?- Pregunte al ver que estaba insultando solía hacerlo cuando no come.

-Sí, dame algo de comer.

Ashura cogió las pizas y las palomitas que habían echo hace apenas nada ya que estaban calientes, saco cervezas y coca colas.

-Vengo ahora comed-

Subí las escaleras y fui a por Melody.

-Oh, hola ya has vuelto- dijo envuelta en una toalla.

-Sí, Silver esta aquí-

-Que bien- esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Te dejo algo de mi ropa?-

-Sí ¿tienes algo alegre?-

Mire mi armario, negro, blanco, gris, rojo, rosa y violeta.

-Nada de tu taya tengo demasiadas tetas- le dije, se desanimo –Tranqui ya te formaras del todo, que yo tengo 25 años nena, te cojo algo de mis 15 años, cogí una cajita y saque ropa.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?- me pregunto.

-Claro ahora es tuya-

Melody cogió unos pantalones amarillos, y una camiseta negra de tiras, luego saco unas bailarinas blancas y negras con un lacito.

Se peino dejando ver que su pelo era rizo, se lo dejo suelto.

-Chicos- Salí de mi cuarto y en mi móvil puse el tono de batería de "ta-ta-tachan" –Mi pequeña niña a la que rescate en la base de Eggman, MELODY THE HEDGEHOG-

Melody salió sonriendo de la habitación, y al ver al erizo plateado se pusieron a abrazar.

-Melody… esto es increíble, ¿eres tú?-

-Soy yo- dijo llorando Melody.

-Vaya Rose no se equivocaba eras mona- dijo Jet toqueteándome el culo.

-Jet quita las manos o te las corto- dijo Shadow observándolo con una mirada asesina.

-Hola soy Rouge The Bat un placer-

-es mi mejor amiga- agrege con una sonrisa.

-Nena, me alegro de verte feliz- dijo Rouge con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero chica- la abrace.

Cuando Eggman regresase, le haría entender a la fuerza que lo dejaba.

-Mel, el es Jet The Hawk- dije señalándolo.

-Un placer- dijo Melody dandole dos besos en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Jet con una sonrisa.

-El es Shadow- dije señalando a Shadow que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Melody- Shadow le dio un beso en la mano, cosa que hizo que Melody se ruborizara.

-Igualmente- dijo tímida.

Al acabar de cenar, Ashura se fue a su casa, Rouge a la suya, Silver tambien y Melody entro en mi cuarto. Yo me quede con Shadow en la de "invitados".

Como siempre nos acostamos, aunque por una vez no pensé en mi libertad pensé en el, en Sonic… tenia que verle… pero…

Mañana Wave se liberaría y le daría las esmeraldas a ellos, entonces al dárselas yo seré libre y asesinare a una ultima persona a Eggman, aunque Scourge será una victima si se interpone.

**Noah: ahh... esto es peor que el Curse Nabbet de los examenes teoricos, de (gimnasia)**

**Rock: ajjjj corres que te las pegas.**

**Khaty: zzz...**

**Rock: esta mas guapa cuando duerme**

**Khaty: SAL CONMIGO!**

**Rock esta sin osigeno: NOOOOO**

**(Khaty se enfada y empieza a pegarle a Rock con gran fuerza)**

**Noah: ~.~ este Rock, sabe como es nuestra Khaty y va y se lo niega y eso que son novios, que pareja mas peculiar.**

**(Kathy sigue pegandole a Rock)**

**Noah: mierda ahora quien despide?**

**publico: TUUUUUUU NOAH TUUU!**

**Noah: ¬¬ que mala suerte que hagamos esto en publico...**

**Publico: si nos cobras una pasta!**

**Noah: bueno, bueno... dejemos esta discursion improductiva!**

**Publico: ¬¬**

**Noah: hehe... (risa fingida) bueno chicos esperamos que os haya gustado el capitulo 14, bueno... dejenme reviews, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO y para el publico... nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos. ANUNCIOS!**

**Anuncios: lideeel...**

**Publico: en fin... ¬¬**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todfos, aqui Noah con el capitulo 15, hay gente con la que hable que me dijo que Amy tenia que volver pronto, lo se, lose... Pero para todos los fans Sonally, lo siento pero odio el Sonally, me gusta Sally sola, sola! con otra pareja pero con Sonic no! porque Amy ama a Sonic y Sonic la ama, ya hare un fic con 10 razones de porque lo creo, o mejor lo pongo en el blog xD**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Noah: bueno con lo que iba, no tengo nada en contra de los fans Sonally, a mi no me gusta, y para gustos colores asi que... tranquilos, si veo un fic Sonally no comentare mal no lo leo y ya. Bueno a lo que iba yo hay toah XAXI, bueno Aqui ya vereis que a Sally no le sale nada bien xD**

**Sonic: eres bastante cruel no?**

**Noah: soy la alferez de la patruya Space Star, y salvo el universo, te parece eso cruel?**

**Sonic: despues de ese periodo me pareces cada vez mas rara... ¬¬**

**Kevin: no la hagas enfadar**

**Noah: callate erizo impostor (le tira un mando a Kevin a la cabeza)**

**Sonic: desde que cortasteis os tratais como amigos, que raros sois**

**Noah y Kevin se abrazan: es que aunque no seamos novios, somos grandes amigos, a caso tu quieres salir conmigp/ con Noah**

**Sonic: dejad esas idioteceees! -/-**

**Noah: jajajjajaja venga presentad**

**Publico: eres una mandona.**

**Noah: porque Sonic sea de SEGA yo pertenecere pronto ASIK CALLAOS!**

**Publico: ~o~**

**Kevin: bueno esperemos que os guste el capitulo 15**

**Sonic: y sentimos el temperamento de Noah que empieze el capitulo**

**Noah: OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Capitulo 15**

**Punto de Vista de Wave:**

Amy se ha ido ha buscar a su hermana, hace dos meses, estoy preocupada, ojala no le haya pasado nada… cerré los ojos, Eggman se había ido hoy por no se que de asesinatos en sus bases por parte de Ashura. ¿Quién es Ashura quien sabe? Lo bueno es que se había ido y Jet estaría conmigo hoy.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo golondrina- Me dijo una voz que me sonaba, levante la cabeza allí estaba aquella eriza rosa, Amy.

-Amy, estaba preocupada, ¿encontraste a tu hermana?-

-Sí, oye Wave cuando te saque ¿me harías un favor antes de volver a casa?-

-Bueno supongo que si puedo hacerlo lo hare-

-Quiero que vayas a la comisaria distrito 123 y le digas a la secretaria que quieres hablar con Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails y Espio. Les darás esta bolsa, llena de esmeraldas caos, y a Sonic le darás esta nota. ¿Me harías el favor?- me pregunto Amy.

-Claro que si, tú me has dado fuerzas para no querer llorar, esperanza de salir de aquí… aunque seas una asesina… gracias a ti Jet y yo estamos juntos…

-Renunciaremos cuando Eggman vuelva y luego de eso, te juro que podrás estar siempre con el-

-Gracias Amy-

Era extraño. Si yo la rehén amiga de una asesina mundialmente buscada.

Me fui de allí, aunque Amy insistió en llevarme en brazos, cuando cerré los ojos para parpadear estaba en el distrito 123, me quede sorprendida, me explico que era la velocidad del sonido y podía correr asi de rápido, Amy se fue al callejón y yo hice lo que me pidió.

-Hola, ¿usted me puede decir donde se encuentran Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Espio y Blaze?, por favor- le dije a aquella secretaria.

-Claro sígame-

La secretaria se asomo y hablo unos segundos con los de dentro, luego cerró la puerta y me dijo que podía pasar.

-Hola- entre y todos se quedaron patidifusos al verme –Soy Wave The Swallow… y bueno una amiga me ha dicho que le hiciese un favor, y este es el favor-

Puse la bolsa de tela cerrada en la mesa.

-¿Cómo has escapado de la base de Eggman? ¿Qué amiga?- dijo un erizo azul muy extrovertido.

-Bueno, me libro una mujer muy guapa, mi amiga, trabajaba para ellos, y aprovecho que su jefe no estaba para soltarme… pero quiero deciros algo, ellos no son malos, ni Jet, ni Shadow, ni Amy, ni Silver, ni… no son malos, son buenos, ellos son buenos, me sacaron y me dieron ánimos para no preocuparse, aunque sean asesinos y secuestradores tienen un pasado oscuro, pero son muy buenos, por favor no les detengan, ellos siguen ordenes, estoy seguro que el asesino de sus padres es el mismo jefe, lo malo es que Amy llego hace unos días de salvar a su hermana, cuando ese viejo vuelva renuncian, aunque estoy preocupado, porque Amy va a ir sola, y como hay un nuevo asesino tengo miedo de que la maten ese tipo nuevo es malísimo, asesino a una chica delante de mi, a una llamada Carla The Fox… la mato a cuchillazos, y me dijo que no la mataba si decía 1000 veces perdón pero cuando le dije los 1000 perdón la mato porque dijo que eran 999 y no 1000- empeze a llorar –No quiero que le haga daño a Amy… ella me ayudo al igual que su amiga. Son buenas muy buenas, y Jet, es el chico mas maravilloso que he conocido, por favor piensen en esto…

-¿Amy es una eriza rosa?- dijo el erizo azul.

-Sí…- dije confusa.

-¡Necesito verla!- me agarro por las manos -¿Dónde esta? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-… no puedo decirte donde esta por que no lo se…- le mentí. -¿Quién es Sonic The Hedgehog?-

-Yo- el erizo azul me dijo mirándome extrañado.

-¿Tu? Vaya… es más guapo Shadow o Ashura… bueno, me dieron esto para ti… Y ahora he de volver a casa.

Me fui corriendo al callejón y me agarre a ella para que me llevase a casa otra vez parpadee y había llegado a mi destino.

-Adiós, este es mi numero si quieres quedar conmigo o con Jet me llamas y te doy el de Jet ¿ok?-

-Vale, adiós- La abrace y entre en casa.

**Punto de Vista de Sonic:**

Me cogí el dia libre, Amy Rose The Hedgehog… ella, Rose… Fui a mi casa y me sente en el salón.

Cuando iba a abrir la carta, mi móvil sonaba.

-Hola Sonic, cielo-

-¿Eh? Ah hola… Sally

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, nada… es solo que quiero cortar contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sally, lo nuestro es imposible… lo siento.

-Imbécil, te arrepentirás y cuando quieras volver conmigo no estare-

-lo siento Sally…

Me colgó bruscamente y seguí observando, había comenzado con Sally una semana después de saber que ella se había marchado.

Pero nunca había parado de pensar en ella… Había sido un imbécil.

Abrí la nota y me dispuse a leerla:

_"Polibueno, Mi Sonic, supongo que sigues siendo poli, yo he encontrado a Melody, he sido fuerte por Wave, fijo que se ha puesto sentimentaloides, pero bueno ya sabes mi nombre, dejare la agencia de Eggman y seré buena, te lo prometo, pero antes de eso, quiero verte… hoy a las 12 en el mismo sitio… espero que te acuerdes, un beso Rose te quiere mucho Amy Rose The Hedgehog (la chica normal)"_

¿Que si me acordaba? Claro que si en ese parque. Con ella, hoy, a las 12 apenas eran las 2 y cuarto…

Apenas la había visto unos días y ya la quería, había logrado que una chica se interesara por el y el por ella, estaba muy contento.

Y no le odiaba, había puesto te quiero mucho. Sonreí pensando en ella.

**Noah: bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 15 :)**

**Sonic: au (agarrandose un chichon)**

**Kevin: me duele... (con una venda en la cabeza, Noah le tiro un tostador, por revisar su ropa interior, aunque no fue con perversion buscaba los guiones)**

**Noah: OS LO MERECEIS, TU SONIC POR IDIOTA Y TU POR PERVERTIDO**

**Kevin: te digo que buscaba el guion auuu...**

**Sonic: aiii... yo me callo porque a lo mejor me pega (se frota el chichon)**

**Noah: ¬¬ idiotas, despedid**

**Sonic: esperemos que os haya aiii gustado...**

**Kevin: por favor dejen revie...ws.. dios... esto duele, no vuelvo a usar un tostador nunca...**

**Noah: que despidais y menos quejas! (con un periodico en la mano**

**(ellos tragan saliva)**

**Sonic: nos leemos luego**

**Kevin: dejen revieews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sonic: Hoy si as escrito, te mereces un pin ademas de que has estudiado ingles**

**Noah: voy a suspender!  
(grito monumental, Sonic se asusta)**

**Sonic: NAHH, se positiva, venga yo te ayudo**

**Sonic mira el libro..**

**Sonic: solo me se lo basico, eso no...**

**Noah: LARGO!**

**Sonic: se extreso, bueno aqui el capitulo 16.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Punto de Vista de Scourge:**

-Jefe… la eriza rosa… ¿ella es mi victima?-

-Sí, ella pagaría a Ashura para que hiciera esto, saco a su hermana de aquí-

-Pero…

-Por muy guapa que sea céntrate por dios- me grito Eggman.

No podía asesinarla, estaba demasiado buena y era bastante hábil.

Segui pensando en otras cosas, pero en mi cabeza pasaban imágenes de ella, lo primero lo primero, ella estaba muy buena, tenia un buen culo y buenos sus pechos…

-Scourge quiero que robes la esmeralda mayor, sin escándalos-

Deje de pensar en ella y me dirigí a la casa de Shade The Equidna.

Entre lentamente, iba a tener que matarla, pobrecita, JAJAJA, ¿yo compadeciéndome? Ni de puta coña, quizás esa eriza de verdad me atrae, aunque un polvo con ella seria perfecto, la fastidiaría bien, la drogaría, pero bah, después se me haría imposible matarla, querría seguir aprovechándome y muerta mal vamos.

Entre en la casa sin importarme, me cargue a todos los guardaespaldas, allí una equidna naranja de ojos violetas.

-¿Shade The Equidna?- pregunte causándole un escalofrío.

-S…si… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto con miedo, lo se puedo verlo en sus ojos.

-Soy Scourge The Hedgehog, tu asesino.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y fue retrocediendo, eche una carcajada.

-No podrás escapar, yo nunca dejo testigos.

-Por favor, llévate lo que quieres, pero dejame, por favor-

Empezó a llorar, me rei de esas lagrimas estúpidas, no me iba a dar pena, rei de nuevo.

-No me das pena, llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo, no tengo piedad-

Empezó a correr tras estas palabras, rei de nuevo, y salí corriendo detrás de ella, dispare en su pierna, cayo abruptamente, rei y le dispare en la cabeza, me fui a la habitación de cerradura de metal, dispare al código haciendo que la puerta se abriese, cogí la esmeralda principal y me fui hasta la base de Egg Copraid.

**Punto de Vista de Shadow:**

Llegue a la casa de Amy, fui recibido por su hermana pequeña, Melody, era una chica muy guapa, pero demasiado pequeña para mi.

-Ho…hola Shadow…- me dijo tartamudeando.

-Hola- dije seco. -¿Tú hermana esta?-

-Si…- dijo como triste.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tardo unos minutos.

-Eh… Shadow- corrió hacia mí, me ruborice.

Un sujetador negro de encaje con algunas cosas transparentes, llevaba unas bragas negras.

-Amy… estas muy sexy- dije mirándole los pechos.

-un poquitín pervertido…- me beso de nuevo. -¿A que has venido?-

-A verte-

-Ah… jajaja- se rio.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre.

-Wave- Amy abrazo a nuestra ex rehén –Gracias por aceptar ir con Melody por ahí, Ashura os acompañara y os protegerá.

-Mis guardaespaldas tambien vienen.

-Mejor más protección para vosotras Eggman no esta pero no te confíes- las sermoneo, luego se dirigió a Melody -esta es Wave- Su hermana se acerco a Wave.

-Hola, Melody-

-Un placer- dijo Wave dandole la mano –Amy, estas muy sexy- se cachondeo Wave.

-Jet te pega malas costumbres- le dije.

Wave solo rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Espera antes de irte- Amy saco un bolso negro, con un lazo muy bonito y elegante, poco después de eso, cogió una cartera con unos 10.000 –Cómprate lo que quieras- le dijo.

-Adiós- les dije.

Me quede mirando a Amy.

-Me estas poniendo bastante- dije mirándole el culo.

Se sento en mis piernas y me lamio la nariz, haciendo que me estremeciese un poco, luego comenzó besándome el cuello, me quito la camisa, consiguió ponerme bastante y empezamos besándonos, empecé besando todo su cuerpo juguetee con sus pechos dejando que soltase un gemido, luego bese su ombligo lamiéndolo, esta hizo lo mismo que antes soltar un gemido, poco después decidí empezar con ella, me coloque encima de ella, haciendo que se pusiese un poco más caliente que antes. Empeze con el vaivén, del placer hecho la cabeza hacia atrás agarrándome suavemente las púas y haciéndome masajitos, empezamos lento, pero a medida que iba corriendo el calor íbamos acelerando. Amy soltaba gemidos sin preocuparse por ningún vecino. Después soltamos un grito de placer, la cogí en brazos para llevármela a la habitación ella iba besando mi cuello para dejarme ver, mordió un poco sin soltarme. Llegue a su cuarto y la tumbe, siguiendo con los movimientos delante y atrás, mas rápido, más fuerte, más placentero, Amy me agarro el trasero soltando gemidos de placer, dejo que siguiese, hasta quedar exhausto. Nos dormimos abrazados, tapados por pocas mantas.

Al despertar, eran las 7, entre la actividad y el sueño… teníamos que preparar la mesa, la comida y esperar a nuestros amigos, Wave se había librado de sus guardaespaldas para la cena y regresaría con ellos.

Mire a Amy, estaba plácidamente dormida, sonreí y la bese, cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba abrazando, siguiendo mi beso, la habría despertado…

-Um… buena forma de despertar- dijo somnolienta.

-Ya…- la bese de nuevo.

-Oye… quiero salir con alguien… pero… estas tú… y bueno… no quiero fastidiar lo que somos, amigos… sabes…- dijo triste.

-Par tu felicidad no me importa…- le dije mirando por la ventana.

-Yo… te quiero Shady- me abrazo con fuerza dejándome casi sin respirar, me dio un beso y retomo –Eres un sol… pero mi hermana esta por ti-

-¿Qué?- le dije anonadado.

-Prueba con ella… ojala pudiera quererte como te mereces, yo no puedo pero Melody si- me dijo.

-Ya… pero yo te quiero a ti y ella es pequeña-

-Espera dentro de unos años- suspiro –Me duele decirlo pero ya no es virgen… dios si parezco su madre- me dijo.

-¿NO ES VIRGEN? PERO SI TIENE 15 AÑOS- grite.

-Ya… pero recuerda lo que casi me hacen a mi con 15, y con 16 me acoste con Mephiles, la juventud corre mucho…- me dijo.

-Bueno… es guapa pero…-

-Date un tiempo y luego inténtalo- me beso en la mejilla -¿Amigos?-

-Sí, claro-

-Hermano- me beso en los labios como adiós y se fue a vestir.

Me levante y ayude a trabajar en lo que podía.

**Sonic: este capitulo toca a su fin, esperemos que os haya gustado nos vemos luego :)**

**Noah: Soniiiic que suspendo.**

**Sonic: eso te pasa por estar escribiendo en clase ¬¬**

**Noah: UAAHHHHh!  
Sonic: tranquila, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, reviews**

**(Noah se abraza a el y llora)**

**Sonic resopla...**


	17. Chapter 17

**espero que os guste el sonamy, por que ahi va!**

**sonamy fans UPPPP!  
JAJAJA**

**Capitulo 17**

**Punto de vista de Amy:**

Llegaron todos mis amigos: Ashura, Jet, Rouge, Silver, Melody y Wave.

Comimos reímos y esperamos a que Wave se marchara para que sus guardas no nos mataran.

Poco después me arregle un poco más dejando a Ashura y Melody solos, otra vez, me di cuenta por que Melody tenia una marca de arañazo en la espalda, Ashura hacia eso si le ponías mucho en la cama, asi me di cuenta.

-Bueno, no os portéis mal y si vais ha hacerlo no lo hagáis en el sofá, y no me digáis que no os habéis acostado que Mel tiene tus arañazos en su espalda asi que no me tratéis de tonta, ¿ok?- les dije seria.

-Em… vale…- dijo cabizbaja.

-Tranqui lo haremos en tu cama- murmuro Ashura, Melody sonrio.

-Te he oído- le dije calmadamente pero aun mas seria.

-Vale… no me mates-

-Adiós, a lo mejor llego tarde… tengo una "cita con el destino"- me rei al oir lo que había dicho.

Ashura me miro de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido negro palabra de honor y ajustado de cintura hacia arriba, abajo hacia como si tuviese vuelo, dándome movilidad a los pies, llevaba un sujetador rojo que resaltaba en las tiras y en los pies unas botas pequeñas con un tacón bajo permitiéndome moverme mejor.

Sali de allí, en mi extreme gear rosa y negra, con un casco negro y rosa en la cabeza, cogí mis gafas y me las puse. Llegue dejando la moto aparcada con un chip que da calambres si no llevas llaves por si acaso.

Me acerque, en aquel árbol grande del centro estaba el, estaba muy guapo, llevaba una camisa con una rosa en la mano derecha, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unas converse de esas.

Fui acercándome lentamente con un semblante frio y serio.

Me miro ruborizado al verme llegar al fin.

-Buenas Agente The Hedgehog- le dije –Bonita noche para salir ¿no cree?-

Me miro de arriba abajo, no se atrevió a acercarse.

-Buenas Black Rose- al llamarme asi supe que algo había averiguado –Si muy bonita, pero hay algo más bonito que esta noche, tú-

Me ruborice apartando la mirada a la fuente, no me gustaba que me viesen débil.

-¿Averiguaste algo…sobre mi?- pregunte.

-Mi jefe, me hablo de ti… Black Rose la peor criminal, menos vista… no dejas testigos… ¿eh?-

-No, nadie tiene que reconocerme- dije seca –No me gusta hablar de mis asesinatos y mi trabajo.

-Perdón…- musito.

-Nada… yo quiero decirte… que cometeré un crimen… el último. Matar a Eggman- le dije aun mirando a la nada.

-Se merece la muerte…- dije -En aquellas bases descubrí el proyecto RASJS- mire a la nada.

-¿Proyecto RASJS?-

-Me prometes que la letra R, no se la contaras a la policía, que lo dejaras callado, prométemelo- me acerque y me puse en pose de suplica.

-De acuerdo.

-R: Rouge The Bat- mire su cara dejándolo con la boca abierta -A: Amelia Rose, S: Silver The Hedgehog, J: Jet The Hawk, S: Shadow The Hedgehog.

-¿Rouge?- dijo al fin.

-Si, la novia de Knuckles, es mi mejor amiga- le dije dejándolo casi sin poder hablar. –La parte de Rouge era asesinar a sus padres, dejándola huérfana, ella no fue a un orfanato, por lo tanto robaba comida, Eggman tardo semanas y vio su harte de robar, dejando que ella estuviese con el, de ladrona, nunca asesino… bueno una vez, para salvar su vida de un asesino en serie. Mataron a sus padres a los 7 años-

-Y ahora tiene 27, lleva 20 años…- me dijo sin creerlo

-Si, ahora viene la parte de Silver y yo… mato a nuestros padres, una familia rica, que podía ser criada por nuestros parientes, dejando que nadie se enterara, salimos y empezamos a robar alimentos al acabarlos, pero al mismo tiempo buscábamos a Melody, el nos encontro y ya sabes el resto… yo llevo 15 años y Silver 16 años.

-A Jet, el era huérfano en una villa y tenia una amiga muy especial a la que dijo que protegería la asesinaron delante de el, y el asesino al que mato a su amiga y empezó asi para Eggman con 13 años, ahora tiene 29, lleva 16 años.

-A Shadow… al nacer lo vigilaron, sus padres lo vendieron por dinero… y amenazas, apartándolo de sus padres a los 6 años, acabo por hacerse frío, y ahora tiene 27… nuestras vidas fueron un fracaso…

-¿El hizo… eso…?-

-Sí- le dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento… no podre saber que se siente pero… quiero ayudarte, dejame ayudarte, quiero ser esa persona a la que quieras, quiero que vengas a declarar contra Eggman, nadie te hara nada mientras estes conmigo, no te encerraran, te lo prometo.

Solo pude asentir y seguir llorando entre sus brazos.

-Esto es para ti…- me extendió la rosa.

-Gracias… he pensado mucho en ti…-

-Y yo en ti… te quiero Amy…

-Y yo a ti Sonic- me abrace firmemente a el.

-Mañana… ¿a que hora voy?-

-A las 11-

-Pero… me esperaras para entrar juntos… nunca me han gustado ir sola a esos sitios.

-Si a las 11 te esperare a la puerta.

Le bese y hablamos un poco más sobre nuestros meses solos, me dijo que había estado con una tal Sally si se acercaba de nuevo a el la mataba estaba segura.

-Mañana Rouge se lo contara a Knuckles… ¿el lo entenderá?- le dije con mala cara.

-Sí- dijo abrazándome por el frio –El quiere tanto a Rouge que si explicas el proyecto entenderá todo, pero no te digo que al principio no reaccionara mal…

-Bueno… si quieres cuando todo esto acabe te enseño donde vivo, y a mi hermana- sonreí.

-Me encantaría- me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… es tarde…- me levante sacudiendo mi vestido.

-No vienes a tomar algo…a mi casa- me dijo tímidamente

Sonreí… yo quería estar con el.

-Bueno, si me pones un champan no voy pero… una cerveza y me convences.

-¿Una cerveza entonces?- me miro pícaramente

-Claro vamos… ¿has venido andando?- le pregunte.

-No en mi extreme gear- me dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tambien, te sigo.

Fui hasta mi extreme gear, me coloque las gafas de sol, y el casco, luego vi al erizo en una extreme gear azul con unos detalles verdes claros, llevaba un casco negro y azul.

Lo seguí hasta una casa de color naranja muy mona.

-Que casa tan encantadora- le dije.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo vivo en un ático con la luz y el agua pagada hasta dentro de 10 años- dije orgullosa.

-¿Quién te los paga?- me pregunto.

-Mi jefe- dije mirándole a los ojos.

Metimos las extreme gears en el garaje. Luego abrió la puerta dejándome entrar, el recibidor era muy clásico.

Lo seguí hasta el sofá, me sente dejando caerme fuertemente y apoyándome con las manos en el borde.

-Ahh… este sillón es blandito… el mio es duro… quien duerma allí se fastidia la espalda- me rei.

-Me lo compre hace unos días…- me dijo mientras traía dos cervezas.

-¿Y que planea hacerme agente?- le dije con tono infantil -¿Emborracharme y aprovecharse?- le dije provocativamente.

-Es una opción, o quizás sea al contrario…- me insinuó.

-Ah…Ah… no, no- sonreí, bebí un trago y dije –DELICIOSA-

Reímos los dos, y tomamos 4 cervezas más.

-Bueno, señor agente, aguanta bien las cervezas- me rei.

-JAJAJA, tu tambien Rose- me dijo.

-Me parece que podemos hacer un tour hasta la habitación- rei.

-Me parece bien- me dijo riendo.

Me llevo a su habitación, una cama de matrimonio con las sabanas azules y blancas.

Le bese, y le tire en la cama, me desabroche el vestido, dejando ver mi sujetador, luego me quite los calcetines del tono de piel, sentándome sobre el, empeze besándolo suavemente y desabrochándole la camisa, el me agarraba el culo masajeándolo.

Al separarnos le dije que se sentase haciendo que le quitase la camisa, luego, le baje los vaqueros y le quite los calcetines, sonrrei y seguí encima dominándolo, dandole pequeños mordiscos, le mordí el cuello, y luego la boca, pero enseguida me tumbo a mi en la cama, sonreí disfrutándolo mucho a decir verdad, tumbándose encima de mi, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mio, empezamos a besarnos mientras el masajeaba mis pechos, haciendo que me diese un poco más de placer, sonreí al separarnos y empezamos, a darnos lo que llevábamos esperando hace mucho. Segui mordisqueándolo el me acariciaba el cuerpo y me besaba en el cuello o en los pechos. El vaivén seguía, haciéndome sentir más placentera que nunca, seguimos hasta que llegamos al punto clave dejándonos, respirando alteradamente.

Me acerque para apoyarme en el erizo azul en su pecho, el me rodeo con un brazo.

-Sonic-

-¿Qué?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me dejas tú móvil-

-¿Para?-

-Llamar a Ashura para que se quede con Melody toda la noche, y que usen condón… no los puedo ni controlar- le dije.

-Claro- me dio su móvil y marque el número de casa.

-Hola…- me dijo Melody.

-Mel, pásame a Ash-

-Ok- me dijo alegremente.

-Hey… estas cachonda y me necesitas no es asi-

-Ashura… no te necesito y no me has puesto cachonda, asi que cállate y escucha, no voy a volver a casa, asi que quédate ahí con Mel, hasta mañana al mediodía te recompensare con algo…-

-Un placer- me dijo –Adiós-

-Adiós- Le extendí el móvil –Es el numero de mi casa- le dije.

-Ya tengo un numero- sonrio.

-Te quiero…- le dije.

-Yo más-

-No yo y punto…- rei –esto lo hacen los niños pequeños.

Me abrace a el, quedándome dormida en su pecho...

Unas horas más tarde, me desperté.

-Eh…- dije.

-Buenos días princesa- me dijo besándome.

-Te pegaría por llamarme princesa, pero me gusta que me lo llames tú-

Sonrio.

-¿Te duchas tu primera o yo?- me dijo.

-Los dos juntos, venga- le dije provocando.

-Me gustan tus planes-

Se burlo.

Nos metimos en la ducha juntos, frotándonos y riendo, jugamos con el agua y salimos.

Desayunamos juntos, un café y unas galletas de chocolate riquísimas.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- yo llevaba la misma ropa de ayer.

-Sí- nos levantamos y nos fuimos, cogí mi extreme gear y el la suya, las aparcamos en una plaza de coche, los dos juntos.

**bUENO QUE OS A PARECIDO? DEJEN REVIEWS ¬¬ LO MAS IMPORTANTE REVIEWS.**

**NOS LEEMOOOOOS!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 18, hoy escribire un one-shot para navidades, espero que lo lean cuando lo publique, BUENO GRACIAS Y EMPECEMOS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Punto de Vista de Amy:**

-Ven…- me agarro la mano al ver que temblaba –No te pasara nada- musito.

Entramos en comisaria, había una secretaria que me dio pavor por su amabilidad conmigo, no estaba acostumbrada.

-Sonic…-

-Tranquila…- me beso y me abrazo.

Entramos en el despacho, allí estaba Rouge hablando con Knuckles, al verme se paralizo, sonreí disimuladamente.

-Chicos, venid todos- anuncio Sonic.

Rouge me miro a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar, estos recuerdos me mataban… y es que las comisarias no me gustaban nada.

-Ella, es la chica a la que voy a proteger, testificara contra Eggman y nos ayudara a entender el proyecto RASJS. Un proyecto que demuestra su inocencia y su mala suerte en la vida, ella es Amelia Rose The Hedgehog… Black Rose- dijo Sonic agarrándome por la mano para que me viesen.

En ese momento me sentí como un trozo de carne entre unos leones hambrientos.

Vi las caras de temor de todos, no pude evitar bajar la vista.

-Sonic… me siento mal- le dije, apunto de llorar.

Me abrazo, dejando a todos patidifusos e impresionados.

Empeze soltando unas lagrimas y me abrace a el, Rouge se alejo de Knuckles y al soltarme Sonic entendiendo la situación, me abrazo con fuerza, sin soltarme en ningún momento.

-El asesino a tus padres- le musite a Rouge quien me separo rápido.

-¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?- grito.

-El proyecto RASJS, esta basado en nosotros, habla con el- le dije.

Rouge asintió, y se dirigió a Knuckles que no entendió mucho.

-Knuckles cielo, podemos hablar-

-Sí…- dijo sorprendido.

-Ames, hazlo- dijo.

-¿Destruir las balas?- pregunte.

-Sí… por si le da por dispararme-

-Vale- cerré mis ojos usando la telepatía para hacer que la pistola se bloquease destruyendo las balas. –Ya, ve y háblale-

Se fue a una habitación con Knuckles.

-¿Qué has hecho?- me pregunto.

-Soy telepata, y destruí las balas de Knuckles por si le da por disparar a Rouge- le dije.

-Chicos, tiene algo que contaros-

Esperamos un rato, hasta que empezaron las preguntas, me sentía cada vez peor, luego de eso, llego Knuckles un poco enfadado, Rouge se puso a mi lado, y empeze contándoles lo del proyecto, que hizo que Knuckles reaccionara abrazando a Rouge fuertemente.

Al final de los datos, vi que ese cocodrilo, que era el jefe, Vector, me abrace a Sonic, por miedo a que me hiciese algo, no tenia armas y le había prometido a Sonic que no usaría mis poderes de velocidad ni los telepatas, el me abrazo.

-Si nos ayudáis tu y tus amigos, no os encerraremos si tenéis vuestro cargo con la sociedad, trabajar de policías- me dijo.

Me separe y le mire fijamente, mis ojos eran inexpresivos, al fijar la vista en Vector se quedo callado intentando averiguar que sentía.

-Sorpresa- le dije, el me miro como sorprendido y sin entender –Mis ojos no son expresivos desde hace mucho, estoy dándote cara de sorpresa-

-Vaya que jovencita tan inteligente.

-Gracias, supongo- me abrace a Sonic, que me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Lila… tu la gata- le dije, me miro como enfurecida y agradecida –Mi hermano aun te quiere, y tu a el tambien… por que no lo intentáis.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Esperad y callad- dije. De mi bota saque mi móvil.

-Viejo Egg…- dije.

-HOY VENDRAS A EXPLICARME LO QUE PASO CON LA REHEN-

-Bueno, tranquilo, se escapo sola y queremos saber sus ordenes- dije para que no desconfiase.

-EN 3 HORAS VEN A LA BASE, SIN TRUCOS ROSE- me dijo molesto.

-Para ti Black Rose- le dije firme.

-Sin excusas Black Rose… tengo algo interesante que ofrecerte- rio maliciosamente –Te espero… en 3 horas en la base…- me dijo.

-Que si por que lo digas tantas veces no se me olvida nunca nada y lo sabes viejo- conteste intentando aparentar la de siempre.

-Si, tus compañeros han dimitido- dijo serio.

Al oir eso, mire a Rouge fulminándola con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos allí, adiós- respondí seca.

-Cambio y fuera- me dijo Eggman.

-Me tengo que ir- dije intentando salir, pero Sonic me cortaba el paso –Mi hermana esta en mi piso, Eggman tiene a Scourge y Ashura no es que tenga posibilidades con el por eso debo ir, y si no me dejas pasar usare mis poderes telequineticos-

Desaparecí de la comisaria, encontrándome con Ashura y Melody separados.

-¿No os acostabais?- pregunte desde la cocina.

-Sí, una vez solo, bueno solo 2 veces, no quiero estar con el yo quiero a…- me dijo Melody callándose.

-Se que quieres a Shadow, ya se lo dije, dale tiempo, y saldrá contigo, pero por mi no te preocupes me ligue a otro que de verdad quiero, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿Por?- pregunto Ashura calmado.

-Vienen por nosotros- dije con mala cara.

-Ok- Ashura se levanto y me toco un pecho.

-Suelta mis tetas si no quieres una ostia- Ashura me soltó, y me toco un hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Melody.

-Puedo teletransportarme, agárrame de la mano y salimos de aquí-

-Vale- me contesto agarrándome.

Desaparecimos de nuevo del piso, aparecimos en una recepción, de la comisaria.

-Hola, señorita, voy a pasar-

-Em… ¿pero tu no estabas dentro?- me pregunto confusa.

-Tengo poderes de criminal- sonreí y corrí hacia dentro de nuevo.

-¿Rose donde estamos?-

-¿Me prometes que no montaras el número?-

-Supongo…- dijo nada confiado.

Melody avanzaba callada sin pronunciar palabra.

Entramos en el salón. Ashura intento retroceder al ver a Espio, su rival.

-¿Por qué coño me traes aquí?- dijo Ashura sin moverse del sitio, pese a mis poderes –SACAME DE AQUÍ, ROSE, TE PROMETO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO SACAME.

Me cruce de brazos, ante la mirada de suplica de Ashura y su numerito, mi hermana asustada y apenada al ver a los policías y las caras de todos.

-ASHURA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ME PROMETISTE NO ARMAR ESCANDALO.

Ashura empezó a gritar y chillar, AUXILIO, SOCORRO, ME MUERO.

Le agarre del cuello tirándolo al suelo, saque una navaja y la puse al borde del cuello de Ashura.

-O te callas o te callas- le dije amenazante.

Ashura trago saliva y dijo "si" levemente y asustado.

Retire la navaja y Ashura llevo sus manos al cuello y se abrazo a Melody quien rio y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Este es Ashura, asesino en serie libre, liberador de Melody, el la cuido- dije señalando al erizo verde y negro.

-Y ahí a su lado tenemos a Melody, mi hermana pequeña.

-Un placer- dijo Sonic acercándose a ella.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo mi hermana sonriéndole.

-Quiero… que me ayudéis, Eggman quiere algo de ella, estoy segura… por eso quiero que la tengáis aquí hasta que pase esto… por favor- dije cabizbaja.

-Claro- dijo un zorrito de dos colas. –Soy Miles Prower, pero llámame Tails.

-Un placer Tails, es la primera vez que te veo- dije intentando controlarme y no llorar.

-¿A mi me conoces?- dijo el camaleón.

Ninguno me había hablado, solo escuchaban y miraban a Sonic.

-No- dije como con miedo a preguntar.

-Soy Espio- sonrio.

-Amy- asentí.

-Yo…- la gata lila se acerco –quiero hablar con Silver…

-Bueno… iré a por mis amigos…

Desaparecí otra vez, aparecí en casa de Jet, que le explique brevemente lo que pasaba, acepto el trato con tal de estar con Wave, se haría policía.

Volvimos a la comisaria, donde el sonrio al ver a Rouge, se chocó los cinco y siguió mirando a los polis que conocía saludándolos, poco educadamente.

Volvi a irme, cogí a Silver y le explique lo sucedido, lo de Blaze se lo conté con detalles ya que el aun seguía enamorado, poco después el asedio al trato de Vector.

Volvimos a comisaria, Blaze se quedo mirándolo y decidió acercarse a hablar con el, en la misma habitación que Rouge y Knuckles hablaron.

-Sonic, quizá tarde un poco, Shadow, es… difícil de convencer para trabajar con la poli…- dije sonriendo.

-Vale- me beso en los labios y me abrazo.

Acto seguido me fui de nuevo. En el apartamento de Shadow, lo encontré durmiendo.

-Shady… Despierta…- lo menee un poco, y despertó, se asusto al verme tan cerca.

-Bien… tenemos que hablar- le dije.

Después de explicarle lo del proyecto se veía furioso y presencie algo que nunca imaginaria, Shadow llorando, le abrace suavemente.

-Te comprendo, pero ahora podemos darle a ese viejo su merecido y no ir a la cárcel, yo lo matare, por ti… le hare pagar todo lo que hizo, ahora se fuerte, además que no te encerraran y podrás ir de poli por la vida. Dejar atrás esta vida de mierda- le dije abrazándolo.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?- me dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sí pero yo más- le di un beso en la mejilla y seque sus lágrimas.

-¿Venga te apuntas?-

-Humpft- respiro y dijo –Sí… pero prométeme que no harás mimos con ese Sonic delante de mi.

-No se si podre, me da pavor estar ahí y me abrazo mucho a el…- dije pareciendo serena.

-Bueno, pero abrazos solo, besos no aun no…-

-Vale-

Le bese en los labios.

-Este es para que sepas que me importas y es el adiós.

-De acuerdo- se levanto agarrándome la mano.

Nos fuimos de su apartamento, quedando delante de todos los policías.

-Shady- Rouge se abrazo a el.

-Suéltame-

-Me tenias preocupada- dijo con tono de regañar.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos trazar un plan ha pasado ya la primera hora, tenemos una para trazar el plan y otra para prepararnos y llegar a la base- les dije poniéndome seca.

-Ala… llego la fantasma del trabajo- dijo Rouge.

-Ai mi Rose- Jet se acerco a mi rodeándome con su brazo y bajándolo hasta el culo lentamente.

-Sonic yo de ti, controlaría a Jet cerca de Amy- dijo Shadow señalándome casi a punto de propinarle un golpe.

-TU, quítale la mano de encima- Jet se separo bruscamente y rápidamente.

-Ai… lo siento se me fue la mano…- bromeo Jet.

Sonic le dedico una mirada de mal genio.

-Dejad las bromas, esto es serio- gritamos Tails y yo.

Al darnos cuenta, nos reímos, ese zorrito y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien.

Pensé unos instantes.

-Bueno, esto es cosa mía, degollare y si surgen problemas, estaremos en contacto- enseñare nuestros comunicadores.

-NI HABLAR NO IRAS SOLA- protesto Sonic.

-Bueno, si te ve a ti, estoy segura de que huira, ninguna de los ex trabajadores no pueden entrar, seguramente Eggman los ha excluido ya, solo yo y Scourge podemos pasar, Knuckles y Blaze no son agiles por lo que si se cuelan serán detectados y Espio es un camaleón con una habilidad de invisibilidad, las cámaras lo detectaran igualmente, y tu no vas a ir, si necesito ayuda. Os lo hare saber- Sonreí a Sonic que me miraba poco convencido.

Pasaron las horas, todos nos fuimos, Rouge volando a gran velocidad al igual que Silver y sus poderes de telepata, Sonic y Shadow fueron corriendo, yo lleve al equidna en la espalda.

Llegamos rápidamente, Blaze había decidido quedarse con Melody y Ashura de guardia. Y Espio de servicio.

Todos se hicieron a un lado dejándome pasar por la puerta que bloquee para que no se cerrase.

Cuando me iba a ir, note que algo me agarraba, me gire Sonic me sujetaba con una mano.

-¿Qué?- le dije fría apartándolo.

-Toma, esto es un micrófono, asi oiremos que pasa-

Me gire y lo coloque en la diadema que llevaba.

-Volveré pronto-

Me adentre pasando los sistemas de prueba de voz, lasers, identificación, contraseña, etc.

Hasta que llegue al despacho de Eggman.

-Hola, viejo Egg-

-Siéntate, Black-

Eso me dejo frita, Black… era la primera vez que me hablaba así.

-¿Qué desea viejo Egg?- le dije con tono de tranquilidad.

-Explicaciones-

-De acuerdo, deje escapar a Wave, saque a mi hermana con la ayuda de Ashura de sus cárceles, voy a hacerme poli y antes te voy a matar-

Sonreí minuciosamente y luego saque una navaja.

-Pero no creas que no hare nada para que no sientas como te rajo las venas.

Apunte a su cabeza con la pistola me rei.

-Tu pierdes Rose… tengo un asesino tras de ti-

-¿Scourge?- dije sin darle importancia –Ni que me diese miedo-

Dispare.

-Adiós viejo Egg-

Empeze a rajarle dejando una cruz y unas letras RASJS.

-Esto ya esta… ahora solo tengo que encontrar a Scourge- musito para mi misma.

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic :') que orgullosa estoy, quiero avisaros de que si. Me leo vuestros comentarios todos, me llegan sms al gmail, y me los leo, todos sois adorables y os lo agradezco mucho :D**

**Me preguntaba si queréis que os conteste en una zona de honor xD Quiero decir, si me poneis una pregunta así tonta o algo que pueda contestaros, o quereis charlar.**

**Os contestare aqui! podre una barrita y pondré la sesion, hoy pondre uno de muestra, en vuestros reviews, decidme si lo quereis ^^**

* * *

**Sesión de Honor, Comentarios:**

**IlikeYouMxN: **hombre, matar si quieres matarlo tendrías que meterte en el mundo de Sonic, VAMOS TE ACOMPAÑO, jaajjaja Sonamys FANS UPP!

**Katy la eriza: **Pues aquí, tienes el capitulo 19, el penultimo espero que te guste ^^ Y me alegro de que te guste.

**Mochi The Lynx: **Eggman se fue al campo! Ahora viene la parte de Scourge MUAJAJAJJAJAJA, (risa diabolica) Amy poli, poli... no es... ya te enterarás en el 20 que al final no es exactamente una policía, Shadow lo mismo que Amy, no es poli, poli, xD Me entiendes? Tus dudas se resolveran en el proximo capitulo... LOL, yo siempre continuo.

**Shadamy-17: **Me alegro que te guste ^^ Bueno y... que más... Ah si, te gusto el breve Shadamy en capitulos anteriores? Si, seguire escribiendo ^^

**Fansonic: **AY :') Me alegro mucho de que digas "genial" :D me pone happy, te doi las gracias, la verdad se sabra a su debido tiempo, en el capitulo 20, sabras si es de Ashura o de quien, de todas formas, aqui Ashura es un ligon asi que... xD

**AdryLoveEl:** me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Sigo siempre mis fics, thanks :D

**Y aqui finaliza :) Que os parece lo hago? **

**EMPECEMOS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Punto De Vista Normal:**

Scourge observo admirado a la jovencita, que sonreía al ver como ella mataba a Eggman.

-Mi turno- murmuro muy bajo.

Vio que ella se bajaba de allí, cogiendo algunas cosas de Eggman.

Saco su 9mm y apunto a una pierna de Rose, luego pensó que un tiro en el costado seria bueno para que cayese y perdiese más sangre.

BANG.

Un disparo en el costado.

Rose callo al suelo, encharcando el vestido negro de un líquido rojo.

-Maldita sea- grito –Me han disparado- volvió a hablar a gritos.

-Si exacto- le dije dejándome ver.

Se giro para ver a su agresor, un erizo verde con unas cicatrices en su torso. Scourge…

-Hijo de puta- dijo desde el suelo Amy.

-Jajajaja muy agresiva, me gusta- dijo con la mirada clavada en esa eriza.

Disparo otra vez, a la pierna.

Amy soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir el disparo, 2 era la primera vez que alguien la hería dos veces.

Decidió aniquilar sus posibilidades con sus armas, destruyo las balas con esfuerzo y rompió la navaja que escondía en su bolsillo.

-Ahora tendrás que buscarte una estrategia- Amy sonrio.

-Bueno… lo que me faltaba, me olvide de sus poderes- dijo para si Scourge.

Se acerco a Amy le dio una patada en la pierna de la bala, haciendo que gritase de dolor.

Toco la pierna para abrir más la herida y que sangrase más.

Amy con tal perdida fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Se te olvido que tengo fuerza- se burlo el erizo –Morirás ahí- le dijo indicándole su muerte, aunque esta no escuchaba ya.

Scourge decidió que su victima se desangrando, no le apetecía matarla, había que reconocer que era muy guapa.

Ante el, vio a un erizo negro y otro azul, "mierda" pensó.

-Tengo que admitirlo, no pensé que Shadow vendría a por su ex novia-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Amy?- dijo Sonic.

-La he matado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Rose… no…- dijo Shadow –Te matare-

Disparo con fuerza, tres veces una en la cabeza y otra en el corazón y uno en su entrepierna.

Sonic aprovecho el descuido de Shadow y echo a correr hacia donde debería estar Amy.

La encontro tirada en el suelo, sangrando a mares y encharcando todo, dos heridas la de la pierna bastante abierta.

La tomo en brazos y solo pudo soltar una lagrimilla.

-Amy…- musito.

-S…So…Sonic…- dijo con tono débil, levantando una mano y acariciándole la cara.

-¿Estas viva…?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si… hace falta mas… que eso… para acabar… con…migo… pero… si… tu me dejas…asi moriré…- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Sonic la beso en los labios, un beso amargo por la sangre.

Se la llevo corriendo al hospital, sin explicar nada.

Corrió para que le diesen una habitación y la atendiesen, los médicos corrieron para que se salvase, se conocían a Sonic bien asi que no la dejarían morir hasta el ultimo momento lo intentarías todo.

Luego de saber que estaba bien, se fue a llamar a los demás que acudieron enseguida.

Se quedaron con ella unos momentos hasta ver que estuviese bien.

Sonic se quedo con ella toda la noche.

Por la mañana aun no había despertado, y decidió ir a por un café y volver pronto, tomarlo con ella hasta que se despierte.

Se fue de allí dejándola sola.

-um…- se levanto lentamente, y se sento en aquella cama, vio que tenia suero conectado, giro la cabeza.

Era un hospital.

-¿Sola?- miro a su alrededor. Si estaba sola.

Entro una enfermera.

-Señorita Rose… esta despierta, el joven Sonic la trajo aquí, estuvo rodeada por sus familiares y amigos, pero se marcharon todos, solo esta Sonic ha ido a por café.

Al oir lo de Sonic, sonreí y me eche hacia atrás. La enfermera se acerco a mi y empezó ha hacerme algo.

-¿Qué hace?- dijo intentando ser civilizada.

-Tengo que mirar sus heridas de la pierna- dijo mirando mi pierna.

-NOOO, NO ME TOQUES- empeze con el escándalo, odiaba la medicina.

-Pero señorita Rose, déjeme ayudarla-

-NO DEJAME DE UNA VEZ- grito Amy intentando zafarse de los agarres de la enfermera.

Sonic entro alterado por los gritos.

-Amy- grito al acercarse a ella.

-Señor The Hedgehog, no me deja comprobar la herida y echarle alchol- dijo la enfermera.

-NO SE ME ACERQUE CON ESO- volvió a gritar.

-Amy, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sonic

-Odio la medicina en mi… no me gusta- contesto poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hazlo por mi- Sonic sonrio y consiguió lo que quería.

**Se aproxima el fin... CHANA-NA-CHANANANA!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**ULTIMO CAPITULO... PRONTO... LALALALLAA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno... he venido aquí ha despedirme de esta historia, que porqué? porque este es su fin... se acabo lo que se daba... :S**

**Me deprimo toda, porque me encanto escribir esta historia, y por lo que veo os gusto... **

**Ay... que triste...**

**Esta historia fue la que me dio inicio en fanfiction y para mi es especial.**

**Gracias por leerla...**

**Ay... :'( lloro que depre.**

**Bueno, un minuto de silencio...**

**UN MINUTO HE DICHO!**

**... UN M-I-N-U-T-O!**

**...¬¬ TE HE VISTO...**

**UN MINUTO DEPUÉS...**

**Bien, empecemos... BUAAA!**  
**ACHIS...**

**perdon... ayer corri bajo la lluvia persiguiendo a Sonic (mirar mis historias de Entre Rejas y The Dark Cristhal)**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Punto de vista de Wave:**

Han pasado 3 años, desde que yo conocí a Jet y estuve secuestrada, Amy, Rouge y Cream nos hemos hecho muy amigas, bueno Melody es la que más pero ahora esta lejos.

Me tranquilizo, hoy era muy importante estar tranquila, sonrio levemente.

Entre por aquellos pasillos, con una banda sonora a sus espaldas, un montón de gente que amarraba su vestido de cola larga, se aproximo al altar, Jet, solo sonrio al verme.

La ceremonia empezó.

-¿Jet The Hawk, aceptas como esposa a Wave de Swallow, para amarla y respetarla durante el resto de tu vida?

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Jet con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Wave The Swallow, aceptas a Jet The Hawk como futuro esposo, para amarle y respetarle durante el resto de tu vida?-

-Sí, por siempre- dije.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Un hermoso beso unió la conmemoración, mis amigos, no habían podido asistir, era intima con mi familia y nadie más.

Una sonrisa, varios abrazos, el marido perfecto, los amigos que nos apoyaron siempre y una noche de pasión.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Punto de Vista de Rouge:**

-Knuckles- una voz llamo al equidna que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Hola, mamá, papá- dijo dándoles la mano.

-Rouge estes son mis padres Carlos The Equidna y Sara The Fox- dijo sonriéndoles.

-Un placer, soy Rouge The Bat- les dije sonriendo y dándoles dos besos.

Llegamos a un restaurante, donde comimos y hablamos de mi nueva profesión.

-Sí, ayudo a los museos a recuperar joyas antiguas- una sonrisa se poso en los labios del equidna –Pero a veces ayudo a la oficial Amy, que se ha ganado un ascenso antes que el- dije retándolo.

-Eso es un punto bajo cielo- se quejo Knuckles.

-Me gusta mucho, la novia que te has echado, tiene sentido del humor y ayuda a recuperar joyas, ¿eres arqueóloga?-

-Podría decirse que algo así y gracias por decirme eso Señor The Equidna- le dije educadamente.

-No nos llames así, mujer, déjate de formalismos, llámanos Sara y Carlos- sonrio Sara.

-De acuerdo- sonreí, los padres de Knuckles me encantaban, eran muy amables.

Después de risas y una memorable cena, salimos y nos separamos.

Knuckles y yo nos fuimos a aquella cafetería donde le conocí.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que tus padres eran muy difíciles de comprender- dije con una sonrisa.

-Son difíciles de comprender si no eres perfecto, por eso yo no los entiendo- dijo sonriendo.

Me sonroje.

-Hola, ¿que desean tomar?- pregunto un camarero.

-Un capuchino por favor- dijo Knuckles.

-Bozca negro con coca cola- sonreí.

-Como aquella vez- me dijo Knuckles al recordar que fuera lo que había pedido.

-Sí-

Un beso apasionado, para conmemorar una pareja que se querrá siempre.

**Punto de Vista de Tails:**

-Creo que deberías descansar- una eriza rosa con los pies en alto, me hablaba desde aquella mesa en la que antes solía estar Vector.

-Pero debo descubrir algo del caso- dije sin pararme.

-Tails, no me iré hasta que tu te vayas, estas agotado y tu novia te espera estoy segura-

-Melody, no tengo ganas de discutir, no se porque tu hermana te deja estar en su silla, molestándome-

-Porque sabe que te molesto y asi te vas a casa- dijo la eriza con cierto tono de maldad.

-Pero, tengo que…- no pude terminar.

-Dentro de 3 días, investigaras- corto Melody.

-¿3 días?- dije alarmado.

-Sí, tienes 3 días de vacaciones asi que andando, si no llamare a Shadow-

-No por favor, no hagas eso- dije poniéndome de pie instantáneamente.

-¿te iras a casa?- dijo Melody sacando el móvil.

-Sí-

Sali despavorido del lugar, estoy seguro de que Melody se estaría riendo, típico de ella, siempre amenazaba con Shadow, que venia para llevársela y te miraba con cara de "QUIERO QUE TE LARGES SI NO QUIERES MORIR" es buena gente pero asusta.

Camine hasta casa, ¿me estaría esperando?

Sonreí pensando en que llevábamos 1 año saliendo y ya vivíamos juntos…

-Hola…- dije intentando localizar a Cream, debido a la luz encendida.

-Tails- dijo viniendo hacia mí.

Llevaba un delantal amarillo y blanco, puso una sonrisa y se acerco literalmente a mi cara, me beso.

-¿Qué tal tu dia Cream?- pregunte.

-Bien ¿te han sacado de la oficina eh?-

-Sí, otra vez me he dejado vencer por Melody.

Una risotada por parte de Cream, era preciosa.

-¿Qué hacíais?- dije intentando no ruborizarme.

-La cena, pero ya esta echa-

-Comemos después-

Ella sonrio y empezamos a besarnos, dirigiendo nuestra pasión a la cama, un gemido, un vaivén una relación placentera, la chica perfecta, a la que siempre quise.

**Punto de Vista de Shadow:**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de aquel ático, ahora era mío, aunque aun quería a Amy, era cariño de hermana pequeña, como me dijo hace 2 años, había decidido salir con Melody, y no nos va mal, me he enamorado y vivimos juntos, ella trabaja de investigadora en el cuerpo de policía y yo trabajo para G.U.N en asuntos secretos, sentí la puerta, allí vi a mi eriza rosa, llevaba una camiseta básica negra, llevaba aquellos pantalones amarillos y las converses que le había regalado, entro con una sonrisa.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde-

-No pasa nada- le dije cambiando de canal.

-¿Qué mirabas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Nada- me ruborice.

-Algo si, ¿no será porno?-

-CLARO QUE NO, NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO-

-Dejame ver-

-No, Mel déjalo, Mel- le grite al ver como se acercaba para cogerme el mando –en serio Mel para-

Me quito el mando, intente frenarla, le dio atrás y vio que ponían Tom & Jerry, una risotada por su parte, me puse rojo.

-Mi niño- un beso en los labios muy pasional –Eres guapísimo y además adorable-

-Como tu- le devolví el beso.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo?- se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en mis piernas.

-bien- dije seco –he matado a un pervertido-

-JAJAJAJA- rio –las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden-

-Tu hermana tambien es una como yo- dije sin darle importancia –Y tú hermano igual-

-Ya, pero ella es una espia, deben encerrar, tu fuiste a G.U.N. De soldado por que podías matar-

-ellos pueden matar- me defendí.

-Bueno… tonto, no te enfades-

-Te quiero- un beso largo y pasional.

-Más que yo, lo dudo-

Se quita la camiseta dejando ver el sujetador de encaje rojo, me quita mi camisa, un beso en el cuello, hombros, labios.

Me la lleve a nuestra habitación quitándole los pantalones, que más da la tele, que mas da los vecinos, que mas da todo, un gemido de placer por su parte, un deseo incontrolable, un vaivén de placer algo que siempre deseaba, un amor correspondido.

**Punto De Vista de Silver:**

Como siempre un suspiro por su parte, llega tarde, no es que le molestase esperarla, pero le gustaba repetir esa acción de quedar cómo cuando era asesino por la noche a las 12, esa hora que tenía libre siempre.

Sonrio un poco, allí estaba, llevaba un vestido rosa con un escote grande, que le favorecía, era bastante flojo, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, la miro de arriba abajo, siempre tan sexy.

-Perdón llego tarde…- se disculpo.

-No pasa nada, por ti esperaría toda la vida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aiish, Silver…- un beso largo y apasionado.

-¿Qué tal en el cuerpo de policía especial?- pregunto la felina.

-Bien, tengo nuevos compañeros, me han intentado disparar- rio.

-Mi telepata- sonrio. -Es una noche hermosa, ¿no crees?-

-Más hermosa mi acompañante- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Silver, eres lo mejor de mi vida- un abrazo lleno de pasión.

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo, Blaze- un abrazo, un beso.

Caminaron por aquella colina donde se encontraron hace unos 4 años por primera vez, una sonrisa en el rostro de Blaze se poso, la miro y desvió la vista a donde había preparado el picnic bajo las estrellas.

Se sentaron y le ofreció un poco de champan. Terminaron de comer y retiraron la cesta, dejando solo aquella manta en la hierba.

-Eres un encanto ¿sabias?- pregunto Blaze.

-Todo por la mujer que amo- dije extendiéndole una cajita.

Blaze la cogió, la abrió y vio un anillo de un diamante.

-Silver…- un sonrojo y una lagrimita en su cara.

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa Blaze?- pregunte nervioso.

-Sí, Silver sí-

Un beso largo y dulce, un montón de besos y una actividad muy elevada de pasión encima de la manta tapados con otra.

**Punto De Vista De Sonic:**

Continuo caminando con una de las mayores sonrisas en mi rostro, se que parezco un idiota, pero hay una razón especial para está sonrisa, y su nombre es... Amy Rose, desde aquel día, no se separo de mi y no quiero que se separe, cojo la bolsa de la comida rápida y corro a casa, donde ella me espera.

-Voy ahora, cariño-

No puedo evitar pensar en ella, es lo más bonito de mi mundo, ella no trabaja conmigo en la policía, sus dotes, son de GUN. En realidad me dijo que estaba contenta allí, dice que es una gran espía y que no le da miedo infiltrarse allí, nunca llega herida a casa, no desde lo de Scourge, me alegro que esos hijos de puta ya no estén vivos, aunque eso, ya me da igual.

Yo soy feliz, y si a su lado más.

Sigo siendo policía. La verdad, nunca pense en formalizar en mi vida, y aquí estamos, ella y yo, viviendo juntos, planeando una pequeña e intima boda.

Soy feliz, mucho más que feliz. Ahora que lo pienso Ashura sigue siendo una ayuda a la policia con ayuda de una chica, no me pregunto quien es, pero es una chica de estas como goticas, de todas formas, me alegro de que pueda tener ayuda en mi policia.

….

Entro en casa, no veo a nadie, giro mi vista.

-Donde está la alegria de mi vida?- pregunto.

-Sonic?- pregunta saliendo de la cocina.

-Que hacias?- pregunto dejando la comida.

-Te esperaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces!-

-Porque? Solo estaba esperandote- se burla.

-Te amo tanto...-

Atrapo sus labios, sinceramente, soy muy feliz, feliz de que ella este aquí.

-te amo tambien- responde para seguir con mis besos.

**Punto de Vista De Noah:**

Aun sigo agradecida por las cosas que Amy me dijo, gracias a ella e ideado mi plan y he conseguido lo que quería, formalizar con la única persona a la que amo, la persona que me ha apoyado a pesar de los crímenes que he cometido, ya sabes, todo queda en el pasado.

Siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Un beso en el cuello.

-Todo saldrá bien si estas conmigo-

Sonrio y es que tiene razón, cuando estoy con el, todo sale bien es mi buena suerte, es mi amuleto mi vida, puede decirse que me sigue gustando robar pero ya no lo hago tanto y ya no he vuelto a matar desde lo de Melody en cierta forma, yo me siento limpia, gracias a el, me giro y beso sus labios, esos labios que me traen loca.

-Te quiero Noah- pronuncia nuevamente.

Sonrio y le indico que se siente conmigo, el lo hace, nos quedamos sentados en aquella roca que esta en el acantilado, hay una vista del mar preciosa, pero creo que lo que me interesa más es que el me esta mirando y no me quita ojo le miro nuevamente, es una persona maravillosa, y no quiero causarle problemas, pero… si alguien le hace daño, yo matare a esa persona, aunque ya no me quiera, aunque cortemos su felicidad es lo que a mi me hace feliz, es que te doy gracias por permanecer a mi lado Kevin The Hedgehog, te amo tanto, gracias por no rechazarme después de tantos crímenes, gracias por estar aquí, gracias… por amarme.

-Te amo Kevin-

_**Las cosas siguieron transcurrieron muchos años, así, después de esto, Sonic y Amy se han casado y tienen un hijo. Melody y Shadow en cambio solo siguen como antes viviendo juntos, un año después Silver se casa con Blaze que se queda embarazada, que al final resulta ser niña, Noah y Kevin viven en una ciudad alejada de todos juntos sonriendo siendo felices protegiéndose porque un amor como el suyo esta predestinado a durar, Knuckles y Rouge se prometen hasta dentro de 2 años más no se casaran, Tails y Cream viven juntos más tiempo y Ashura colabora con la justicia y deja las bandas y las calles para asi seguir con su novia, que sinceramente, no se quien es.**_

* * *

_Bueno esto es el fin... estos capitulos han sido asi... bueno.. largos cortos, normales..._

_con sus diferencias, solo espero que os haya gustado._

Gracias a mis 7 favoritos: 

**Wings Icarian, LigthDark95, Mochi The Lynx, LulitaDarkRose13, Shadamy-17, Katy La Eriza, .7**

_Gracias por votar a favoritos, me llena de org... vale parezco el rey de España... bueno que me alegro y qe muchas gracias :')_

Gracias a los seguidores de mi historia que me tienen hay alerta, que son 4:

**aiiLoobeeiiu, Katy La Eriza, Wings Icarian, Chibibra-saiyajing-evans**

Gracias por tenerme hay de seguidores... THANKS, muchisimas gracias en serio ^^

* * *

Ahora quiero recomendaros mis historias.

_Entre Rejas._

_The Dark Cristhal._

_No Pertenecemos Aquí!_

_The Murderer Scholatic._

* * *

**Y deciros que dejeis vuestros reviews ahora. Que contesteis a mi encuesta del perfil que cuando llegue a 20, cambiaré y avisaré :D**


End file.
